The City Of Hearts
by LilMizzVenom
Summary: Suburban Hearts Sequel - Six months ago my whole life was ripped apart and it lay in ruins around me. I never thought it could happen twice. Rated MA for Mature Adult Scenes, Strong Language and Strong Voilence Bella/Edward Pov All Human
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

In that moment my whole life came crashing down around me as I looked into his emerald green eyes. His eyes penetrated through me as if he was seeing the despair and emptiness I shielded away inside of me. It only took a split second to realise that my life was not crashing down around me, it was simply being rebuilt the way it was suppose to be.


	2. New Life

**CHAPTER ONE – NEW LIFE**

**BELLA POV**

"Are you nearly finished" I huffed leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Hang on keep your hair on" Rose chuckled behind the bathroom cubical.

I couldn't help but laugh with her as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It was bad enough that we had to wear these hideous yellow robes with matching caps but of all the days to be late Rose chose today.

"Were going to be late" I said tapping my foot on the floor.

"I'm Coming" she growled coming out of the cubical.

"Trust you of all people to be late"

"You can blame Emmett for that" she smirked fixing her cap in the mirror.

"I will"

"Oh chill out were only missing the boring speeches"

I couldn't help but agree with that sitting in the same position for two hours didn't bother me the slightest it was the drowning of voices and constant clapping that gave me headaches.

"How do I look?"

"Fine, let's go" I said dragging her by the arm.

"Just fine" she pouted.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, exquisite" I teased her.

"Much better" she said linking my arm.

We walked quickly down the school corridors and out the side exit to the football field. Students and teachers flooded the football field turning the green grass a light shade of yellow as they sat in chairs around a plat formed stage. I couldn't help but smile at my dad Charlie amongst the sobbing proud parents sitting separately from their children as Rose and I walked up the aisle and took our seats.

"When we were children our parents asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up and I didn't have an answer and after all these years I still don't have an answer" Jessica chuckled on the stage through the microphone.

"So for know all I can say is that whatever I become I will do it just by being myself because if you don't you will never truly live your life the way you want. Make mistakes and do crazy things because life is about learning and becoming a better person. Life is full of choices and those choices make us who we are and what we will become. So in ten years time when my parents ask me again what I want to be I will still have the same answer, I simply don't know because every day is different and every day changes and all of us will change with it. Every story written has an ending but that story will become a legacy, our story begins now so let's begin to write the first chapter in our lives. Congratulations class of 2011"

I didn't even realise that I was crying until Rose wiped my cheek with her little finger. The roar of loud bangs coming from everybody's hands clapping on the field echoed around all around us. I didn't expect Jessica's words to turn on the water works but something in her speech hit a sour note. She was right we do change as a person with every decision we make but she was wrong about one thing. This is not were I begin to start making my life, this were I began to make my new life.

After another hour of more speeches we received our high school diplomas. I couldn't help but stare into the basket that held the diplomas in as they called every body's names one by one.

"Amanda Jones" Mr Green started calling the students names out.

"Are you coming to the Graduation party afterwards" Rose asked picking her nails.

"Tyler Crowley" He called again.

"I don't know" I sighed.

"Angela Webber"

"Oh come on its going to be the biggest bash of the century and besides Alice will annihilate you if you didn't come to it" she laughed.

"Isabella Swan" Mr. Green called my name.

I rose up from my seat as Rose tugged at my sleeve.

"Isabella Marie Swan you better answer me" she glared at me.

"Michael Newton"

"Fine" I huffed dragging my arm away.

I followed the line of students as we made our way up to the stage.

"Hey Isabella" Mike beamed coming up behind me.

"Hey"

"So, high school huh, I can't believe its over" He stuttered.

"Yeah"

"So, um, college huh, what colleges have you decided to go for?"

If he would have asked this question six months ago I would have had to lie to him because my life wasn't destined for college. I wasn't supposed to be going to college, getting a career and buying a big house with two cars and a dog. So many times I have cried myself to sleep wondering how a destiny can turn one eighty in a short amount of time. I often ask myself questions I know I would never get the answers to but know Mike was asking a question I could give the answer to because my life and destiny died with what feel like a lifetime ago and now was the time to start my new life. The life I was supposed to have before I met _him._

"I have been accepted at Seattle College, The University of Alaska and Dartmouth but I'm still not sure which one to accept" I admitted.

"I got accepted at Dartmouth" he beamed.

Great, high school with Mike Newton and now college with Mike Newton, maybe my new destiny was tied with Mike Newton? I couldn't help but laugh at my thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I smirked. "You were saying"

His eye browed pulled down as he ran his fingers through his golden locks.

"Um, Dartmouth, yeah I got accepted along with NYU,Yale and Harvard Law.

"Oh my god are you kidding me?"

I couldn't help the shock reaction but I guess after all this time I underestimated him.

"That's, wow, congratulations"

"Thanks" he said blushing.

I turned around just in time to see Angela getting handed her certificate. I walked across the stage and shook Mr. Greens hand as he handed me a white scroll with a red ribbon tied around the middle.

"Congratulations Miss Swan"

"Thank you"

I took my diploma and walked off at the opposite end of the stage. I quickly hugged Charlie who was waiting eagerly by the end of the stage before returning back to my seat.

I watched as all the students I have come to know over these years walk across the stage and receive their diplomas, each and every one of them heading off into different directions in life. Today is the day we were classed as adults who were free to be unleashed upon this crazy world. Would we ever see each other again? Would our paths cross in the future? Would we even recognise each other? So many questions and not enough answers, I guess that was a big part of my life.

As I watched the last two students receive their diplomas I couldn't help but stare into the basket that contained the last diploma. That diploma will never find its rightful owner because the person would never be able to receive it. I had the urge to go up there and take it, to keep it safe with mine maybe it was because it was a small remembrance of _him _or maybe it was because I still clung to that glimmer of hope that he would one day return to claim it.

"It has been an honour to have worked with each and every one of you, Forks High School couldn't have asked for better students. For the last time, Congratulations class of 2011. Look to the future"

A sea of yellow students rose from their seats and took their caps off.

"Everybody ready, 3, 2, 1"

Roars of laughed and screams filled the field as everybody threw their caps up into the air causing the sky to turn yellow as well. I watched as my cap flew aimless up into the air and land on the stage. That was it we were finally free to leave. Free of high school, free of Forks, free from teenage life.

"Oh my god Bella we did it" Rose beamed jumping up and down next to me.

I pulled her into a hug as a line of familiar faces came rushing to our side.

"Congratulations Bella" Alice cried.

"You too"

Alice, still petite as ever nestled in my arms as I pulled her into a hug.

"Congratulations babe" Emmett said kissing Rose's forehead.

I released Alice as Jasper pulled her to his side and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Congratulations Bella" Jasper nodded.

"Congratulations Jazz"

I smiled remembering back to when I gave him that nickname. Alice and I had sneaked up on him watching '_Chicago_' and he was trying to copy the dance to '_All that jazz'. _Ever since that day that nickname stuck. I suddenly began to feel like the fifth wheel again as I didn't plenty of times before now.

"Congratulations Sis" Emmett grinned pulling me into a big huge.

Emmett and I have become really close over the last six months. He has become the closest thing to a brother as I could have.

"Oxygen Em..."

"Sorry sis" he chuckled letting go.

"How you holding up?" He asked crossing his arms.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"The party starts at eight sharp so you better be there and you better wear those heels I brought for you otherwise I will have to go ninja on your butt" Alice laughed.

I didn't feel like celebrating but it was either go to the party and be social awkward whilst trying to blend into normal teenage life or stay at home and sulk about how crappy my life is. Either one I didn't like but at least if I go to the party I wouldn't be alone and besides I might just fall and break my neck in the heels Alice got me.

"Fine I'll be there"

"Great well, we have to go and get things sorted see you guys later" Alice beamed before walking off with Jasper.

"I need to pick up a few things from home first so ill catch you later B" Rose said before hugging me.

"See you later"

Emmett and Rose walked off toward the school building that was now littered with students leaving. I walked through the crowd of fleeing students into my dad's open arms.

"Congratulations Bells, I'm so proud of you" He beamed releasing me.

"Thanks dad"

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm fine"

The words I'm fine have become my favourite saying lately but I could understand why everybody asked how I was feeling.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the car I just got to do something first"

"Ok Kiddo" He said before walking off.

That tiny glimmer of hope was all I needed. I walked around the side of the stage and ascended the steps onto the stage. The diploma felt heavy in my hand as I pick it up from the basket. This one would have a place next to mine because it was a part of him and it doesn't matter how long it's been or how many people choose not to talk about him because they think it's time to move on but the truth is I am not ready to move on, he was my everything and without him I am nothing. He is my heart, now and for all eternity. I thought the brave face would last a long time but I can see the mask I have put on to hide the truth is slowly breaking, and the truth is I'm dead inside. My heart is shattered to pieces and I have no emotions left, it's like my whole body has shut down and nothing makes sense any more. My heart, mind, body and soul are dead, just like him. My love, my life, my Edward.


	3. Breaking Point

**CHAPTER TWO – BREAKING POINT**

**BELLA POV**

"Are you going to the graduation party tonight" Charlie asked in the car on the way home from my graduation.

"Yeah"

"Good, you could do with going out for a bit with actual friends"

"I do go out" I protested.

"Not on your own free will, people have to drag you out the house Bells"

"Dad I'm fine"

"No you're not, you have been through at lot Isabella and you shouldn't deal with the pain alone"

I looked out the window as the tears swelled up in my eyes. Not now I told myself.

"Bella you know I am here for you if you ever need to talk" he said pulling up outside the house.

"I'll deal with it my own way" I chocked climbing out the passenger seat.

"Isabella"

"Leave me alone" I growled running up the porch steps.

"Isabella"

I didn't want to speak to him I didn't want to speak to anybody. I ran through the front door and onto the stairs.

"Isabella!"

"WHAT!" I shouted turning around on the stairs.

"Stop whatever you're doing right now!"

"And what exacually am I doing Charlie?" I hissed.

"Stop hiding your feeling and actually admit to yourself what is happening"

Cold tears rolled down my hot cheeks because of the anger that radiated off me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about Isabella, stop pretending that you are fine and everything is fine. It's ok to cry, it's ok to feel pain and grief you're a human being that's what we do when bad things happen. I know it's hard but the sooner you admit to yourself what happened the sooner you can get help through this"

"You have no idea how hard..."

"His dead Bella!"

I paused to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Edward is dead, the sooner you admit that to yourself the sooner you can get better"

"You can't know that for sure" my voice sounded no more than a whisper.

"And you can't know that his alive for sure, Bella when your mother died I was in shock and complete denial. It took me months, years in fact to get over what happened, it's better to admit the truth and talk about it then to bottle it all up inside. Trust me I know".

I couldn't help the laugh that came bursting out of me.

"That's funny coming from you and from everybody else, I mean come on nobody even talks about him anymore"

"And why do you think that is?"

"Because if nobody talks about him then nobody will remember him that's why!"

"Isabella just because we choose not to talk about somebody doesn't mean we have forgotten about them and besides we do talk about him, everybody talks about him but they do it in their own time because it is a painful subject to talk about. People are grieving as well as you are but the best way to do it is to openly talk about it. People step on eggshells around you because they don't want to hurt you more than you already are hurting"

"So what, they don't talk about him around me and act like everything's alright because they are worrying about my feelings? Well guess what I have no feelings, I have no emotions, my heart, soul and everything I am is dead along with Edward and my baby. Is that it? Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now?

I fell backwards on the step and I felt that tiny glimmer of hope started to fade. I guess all this time I put on a mask to fool everybody into thinking that I was fine and I was dealing with it but the truth is I wasn't, I have now reached my breaking point and my mask has well and truly dissolved.

"I can't do it anymore" I whispered.

I didn't even see Charlie on the step with me until I felt his arms around me.

"I have tried to carry on with my life without him but I can't do it. I thought things would get easy with each passing day but instead they have gotten harder" I choked.

"You are strong Bella you can do this, you have coped this long"

I didn't want to listen to my father's words because they were wrong. I was not coping I was pretending to cope with it and a good job I was doing with that. I would never get over what happened every second of every day haunted me. If every moment I thought about him destroyed a piece of me I would be a pile of ashes by now.

"I need to lie down"

I pulled myself away from my father's grip and ascended the stairs to my room.

I pulled my graduation gown over my head and threw it on the floor before walking over to sit on the side of my bed. I carefully opened the nightstand draw and pulled out the silk embroidery handkerchief and wrapped the diplomas inside of them. I placed them back in the draw that nestled next to the little blue box and closed the draw tightly shut.

I flopped back on the bed and spun my ring around on my finger with my other hand. I haven't taken the ring off since I was given it and even if I wanted to, I couldn't because it was well and truly stuck.

"Always and forever" I whispered before closing my eyes.

"LIAR!"

"Edward She's..!" Carlisle pleaded.

"GO TO HELL!" Edward Spat.

"EDWARD!"

"She's alive..."

My eyes shot open to the sound of his voice. Carlisle and Edwards's last conversation repeated in my head every time I closed my eyes. Those were Edwards's last words I ever heard.

According to Carlisle I had woken up from a coma a week after the accident. I remember it as if it was yesterday, as soon as I opened my eyes I scanned the room for Edward but to my surprise he wasn't there. Carlisle informed me that Edward had been missing since the accident and the whole town went searching for him including my dad. I thought things couldn't get any worse and then he told me I lost my baby during the accident as well. Two people who I loved more than anything in this world were gone, were taken from me within just a few hours. When I was finally released from hospital I began searching in placing that nobody would ever think to look, like our meadow.

The only piece of evidence that put Edward at the scene was his mobile phone which was at the foot of the cliff overlooking Forks. Every one of my fears escalated at that moment. After him saying so many times before that he couldn't live without me I didn't think for one second that he was serious, but if Edward had felt the same excruciating pain that I was feeling now then maybe ending it all was the only way for peace.

Esme refused to believe that her son would commit suicide whilst Carlisle blamed himself so the whole thing and wished he would have done more to prevent Edward from leaving. Emmett was angry and threw fits of rage at everybody whilst Alice didn't speak to anybody for a month. The only person to keep their cool was Jasper.

After three months down the line things slowly just started getting back to normal. I guess they all came to believe that one day he would just walk through the front door. I didn't know what to believe but that glimmer of hope inside of me grew stronger with ever positive thought. Could he have commit suicide? Maybe. Could he have leapt from that cliff if he thought I was dead? Maybe. Could he still be alive? Also maybe. Too many maybe's and what if's I was sick of it.

The truth is actually knowing somebody is dead is better than not knowing if there alive. If Edward is dead then at least I would have some sort of closure. But if he is alive then I would want some answers, and I knew that wouldn't be a five minuet task.

If Edward was dead then why did he leave his phone? How could he even think about taking it out of his pocket if he was planning to jump to his death? It just didn't make sense. But where would I go in search of answers? I couldn't just walk down every street and knock on every door in search of him? I knew everybody was thinking the same things as me but for some strange reason I got the disturbing feeling that someone knew the answers.

I glanced at my clock which indicated it was 6.37pm. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a clean towel from the laundry basket and headed into the bathroom.

I lathered myself with strawberry shampoo and cringed when I pressed to hard on my head wound. Even thought it has been six months the wound was still sensitive in parts. I was glad the wound was at the top of my crown because my hair would hide the hideous scar.

I soon finished and dried myself then walked back into my bedroom and quickly blow dried my hair. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans accompanied by a red shirt to match my new red heel that Alice got me. I couldn't really care less what I looked like or if Alice went ninja on my butt. If I were planning to get to the bottom off this mystery than I couldn't afford to break my neck in heels so I exchanged them for a pair of black flats. I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs I couldn't be bothered to look around Charlie so I went straight out the front door to my truck.

The engine roared to life as I turned the key. I wasn't looking forward to the party at all, I had one goal and one goal only and that was to confront the only person who could give me the answers I was searching for, and that was Jasper.


	4. Party Crashers

**CHAPTER THREE – PARTY CRASHERS**

**BELLA POV**

I pulled up outside the Cullen's house. I'm guessing by the excessive white ribbons and fairy lights tied around the porch that Alice had gone to a lot of trouble. I could hear loud music from coming from inside so I guess the party had already started. I knew exactly what I came here to do but how could do it with a house full of people. I parked up behind a shiny new silver Lexus, from that I mean Alice's graduation present. I climbed out my rusty old truck and headed up the porch. Before i could open the door Alice was already opening it for me.

"Bella!" she squealed pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Alice"

"Your late" she scolded me "And what are those?" she pointed at my shoes.

"Alice its 7.30 and these are shoes"

"Those are hideous take them off or you're not coming in"

I didn't have time for this I had more important things to worry about then shoes.

"Fine ill party on the porch"

"Edward was right you're so stubborn" she smirked.

Just hearing her speak his name sent shivers down my spine. Her smirk disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

"Sorry" she whispered dropping her head.

Why was she apologizing for she had every right to talk about him regardless if she was thinking about my feelings.

"Alice, don't apologize I'm fine, now are you going to let me in or what?"

She lifted her head up and smiled, with that we went inside.

Being back in his house was strange every time I set foot in here it made me feel uncomfortable. I have never been in his room or the music room since the accident in fact I have only set foot in this house three times since and that was because Emmett's movie nights he planned for all of us. All the downstairs rooms were covered in white ribbons and fairy lights. There was a DJ with decks that occupied the far corner of the living room. The living room was crowded with students talking and drinking out of red paper cups.

"Come on let's dance" Alice pulled my arm.

"No, you carry on I'm going to get a drink first" I tried to say over the loud music.

"What?"

I gestured with my hand for her to go into the living room then another gesture of having a drink with my other hand. She nodded and disappeared through the crowd of people as I walked towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was more crowded, the kitchen sides and dining table was covered with mountains of food. I scanned the faces of everyone in the room but the person I was looking for was not in here.

"Hey Isabella" Mike waved at the other side of the room.

Great I huffed to myself. I watched as he squeezed past everybody and came to halt in front of me.

"Hey Mike"

"Great party huh?"

"Yeah great, listen have you seen Jasper"

"Huh?"

"Jasper"

"Jasperrrrr" he said extending the letter R.

"Jasper Cullen, Mike you're in his house"

Honestly Mike got into Harvard I smirked to myself.

"Oh um, I don't know he might be outside"

"Thanks" I said rolling my eyes.

I walked back outside the kitchen and down the hall to the glass doors. I slid them open and descended the steps between the basket ball court. A sea of people occupied the swimming pool that decorated with more fairy lights and Chinese lanterns. I was surprised at how many people were here considering there weren't even this many people in our graduating year.

"Bella!"

I scanned around the pool for the culprit who called me.

"Bella over here"

My eyes fell onto Rose who was standing by the pool house talking to a few girls who was in her maths class. I walked around the side of the pool looking out for anybody who thought it would be a good idea to push me in.

"Hey, don't bother" I put my hands up in protest as Rose went to hug me.

I wouldn't have minded but she was in her bikini and dripping wet.

"This party's off the hook" she beamed.

"Yeah, um do you know where the other guys are?"

I didn't want to ask her flat out where Jasper was because I knew she would want every detail as to why I wanted to speak to him.

"Alice is inside, Jasper's at the store to get more booze and Emmett is ..."

Just then Emmett appeared from behind her and picked her up in his arms. She screamed as he threw her in the pool.

"Ha ha" Emmett roared with laughed.

"Emmett you idiot" Rose scolded him.

"Hey sis, you getting in" he grinning

"No, I'm good thanks"

"Ah come on sis, pretty please" he said fluttering his eye lids.

I couldn't help but smile at his child like qualities.

"Maybe later, I'm going to mingle first"

"Ok" he said taking a step back.

"INCOMING" He shouted before jumping into a cannon ball in the pool.

I walked back around the pool and started to ascend the steps to the house.

"I heard he jumped off a cliff"

I stopped as I overheard the conversation Lauren and Jessica were having at the side of the basket ball court.

"I bet he was pushed" Lauren laughed.

"What do you mean?" Jessica chuckled back

"Come on let's face it Edward was so out of Bella's league, he probably went out with her for a laugh and she took it seriously then when he dumped her she couldn't stand seeing him with anybody else so she killed him"

"You're so deluded do you really think Isabella couldn't have killed him?"

"Maybe or it could have been his farther"

"Carlisle, no way" Jessica scoffed.

"Picture it, his dad is a doctor he could have being giving Edward free prescriptions and he became a drug addict and commit suicide" Lauren laughed.

"Yep so deluded" Jessica laughed with her.

"I'm not deluded all the Cullen's are freaks, hot freaks but still freaks anything could have happened to him"

I gripped the railing for support as I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat. How can they speak so horribly about him? Did they have no feelings, remorse or conscience?

"It's a shame really" Lauren continued.

"What is?"

"Of all the people's life to be cut short it had to be Edward's I mean come on he was like, so fine. We could have had beautiful children together" She laughed.

"Stop Lauren your killing me" Jessica laughed harder.

Rage filtered through me and before I could comprehend what was happening I was already walking back down the steps towards them.

"Hey Bella" Lauren smiled.

Before I could stop myself my fist connected with her face. She flew backwards onto the court and went crashing to the floor causing her drink to spill all over her.

"What the hell Bella!" Lauren shouted cupping her face.

"Say something else, WELL, COME ON!" I shouted standing over her.

He paused and looked back and forth between me and Jessica.

"Not such a loud mouth now are you!" I spat.

"Bella!"

I didn't even look around to know it was Rose and Emmett that had called me at the same time.

"What going on?" Emmett growled coming up behind me.

"She just punched me for no reason" Lauren hyped up.

Without thinking I dropped down on top of her, I pulled my fist back but a strong pair of arms stopped me and pulled me up.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted.

"Emmett take her inside" Rose ordered.

I fort against his grip but he was too strong, the crowds of people parted giving Emmett room to manoeuvre me through the house. He held me tightly with his one arm as he opened the front door with his free hand.

"Let me go Emmett I'm fine" I ordered.

He let me go then closed the front door behind us.

"What was that back there?"

I sat on the porch steps and held my head in my hands to wait for the adrenaline to subside.

"Bella" He said sitting down next to me.

"She was just being Lauren with her big mouth as usual"

"Look whatever she said it's not true"

Emmett wasn't the type to hit a woman but I still wasn't going to tell him what was said because he would have annihilated everybody at the party if he was to find out somebody was talking trash about his family.

"Your right, she just upset me that's all, I'm alright now"

"Good because I don't like anybody upsetting my sis" he grinned putting his arm around me.

"Thanks Em"

"I mean it Swan I'm here for you anytime, anywhere"

"Thanks"

"Well you said you were coming in the pool later and guess what it's later so come on" he said standing up.

"In a minute, you go ill catch up"

"Alright" He turned and walked back into the house.

"Oh and Bella"

"Yeah" I turned around to see him half hanging out the door.

"That punch was awesome" He grinned.

"Thanks" I laughed.

He went back inside as I sat there gathering my thoughts. I didn't know what made me act so aggressive towards Lauren. I have never had a fight in my life and I wasn't the sort of person to go looking for one. Maybe it was her assumptions as to what had happened to him that got me so mad or maybe it was because for the first time in my life I felt the sharp pain of jealousy because she actually considered herself worthy of him. Whatever the reason was I didn't care and I didn't care if I was in the wrong, because it felt good.

My eyes squinted as a set of headlights flashed in front of me. I noticed the BMW straight away as it parked up behind my truck. Thinking back to what Rose said earlier Jasper went to the store for booze, I quickly scanned around to see if we were alone and I thanked God that were. I waited for him to step out but instead he sat there for a moment. I couldn't see through the tinted windows but all I could make out was a light that must have come from a phone.

I stood up and descended the porch steps whilst crossing my arms. I waited a bit longer then he finally got out.

"Hi" he smiled walking over to me.

I couldn't help but notice his was empty handed.

"I thought you went to the store?"

"Yeah I did"

Jasper always had a way with words but for some reason I had a feeling he was lying.

"So where's the booze?" I questioned him.

He immediately caught on to what I was thinking and shook his head.

"I forgot my wallet"

"Oh, ok well go and get it and ill come with you"

"Nah, it's ok Alice rang and said we didn't need any after all" He informed me

That would explain the phone light from the car but still I had my doubts.

"Are you coming in?" he said jogging past me up the porch.

"Jasper wait" before I could finish he was already inside.

He was lying to me I could feel it in my gut but why? I knew I wasn't over reacting because this wasn't the first time this has happened. Jasper used to be so relaxed, laid back and carefree but over these last few months I have watched him change into a machine. He rarely spends anytime with us by that I mean me, Alice, Rose and Emmett and when he does spend time with us it's only for short period of time before dashes off somewhere else. On top of him becoming really secretive I get the feeling that he has being avoiding me.

Putting all my evaluations together I didn't know which one of my assumptions was worst. Either he was cheating on Alice or he was hiding something from me about his brother. I hated the idea of the former but I was petrified about the latter.

What if Edward was dead but Jasper was tiring to wait for the right moment to tell everybody? What if he is alive and he told Jasper he doesn't want anything to do with me? If Jasper knows then Emmett must know? Does everybody know before me? That was it I couldn't take all these question anymore I had to have an answer. I ascended the steps and through the front door.

I spotted Alice straight away talking to the DJ on the podium. I squeezed through the crowd of people until I got to her.

"Alice" I shouted through the music.

"Bella, this party's ..."

"Yeah it great, have you seem Jasper?" I interrupted her.

"I sent him to the store, we need more booze" she informed me.

That's funny considering she told him not to bother.

"Ok"

I squeezed past more people until I got to the kitchen again. Jasper was hovering over the table grabbing a plate of food. If he wanted to play games then I should be a good sport and join in.

"Alice is puking upstairs she needs your help" I informed him.

"Where is she" he growled.

"Your room"

Without a word he dropped his plate and shoved past everybody rushing towards the stairs. I followed closely behind him as we ascended the first flight of stairs. He rushed into bedroom and into his on-suite. I closed his door behind as he came stalking back out the bathroom.

"Where is she?" He snarled.

"She downstairs and she's fine"

He relaxed a little but confusion washed across his face.

"Then why the big charade"

Having witness his response after telling him that Alice needed him I began to doubt my first assumption. Jasper loved Alice with all his heart and I was stupid into thinking that he could possible cheat on her so that left me with my last assumption, the one I feared.

"I'm going to ask you one question and if you are my friend then you will tell me the truth. I have been through enough to last a lifetime and I can't carry on like this anymore. I need answers and I know you have them. So please just help me"

"Bella"

"Jasper please, just tell me, is he dead?"

"Bella I don't .."

"Please" my voice was no more than a whisper.

His voice was stern and his face gave nothing away. The tears began to flow as I slowly fell to my knees. I have never begged before in my life but I guess there is a first thing for everything.

"Please Jasper" I pleaded.

"No"

"Why not!" I shouted.

He didn't answer me instead he looked away from me and stood there with his arms folded.

"Jasper I am on my knees begging you, why won't you just answer my question?"

He stood frozen like a statue the only thing that moved next was his lips.

"I just did"


	5. The Weight Of The World

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD**

**EDWARD POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying face up in the middle of a road. The road was cold and wet so I guess it must have been raining. I shook my head as I began to sit up. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. I slowly stood up and wiped my palms on my jeans. I didn't know where I was or how I got here but I had a strange feeling that I wasn't alone. I squinted my eyes as a bright light shone down on me. It was coming from a single lit street light. I sheltered my eyes with my hand and looked around for any signs of life. The outlines of a building started to appear in the distance. As I studied it more closely it came to my attention that the building was a house with cottage like qualities.

I felt myself being draw towards it so I let my feet take over. My feet felt heavy as I made my way to the house. I ascended the porch steps and as if like magic the front door opened for me. The house was so warm and welcoming I had to stop for a moment to take it all in. Pictures, flowers and candles engulfed the hallway all the way up the spiral staircase.

"Hello" I tried to speak but I paused at the mere sight in front of me, it was my Bella.

My Bella, my love, my life was standing here with me.

"Bella" I choked out.

Without hesitation I ran to her side and held her tight in my arms. The sweet smell of strawberries radiated off her. Her warm skin against mine sent shivers down my spine. She was here. She was alive.

"What's this for?" she chuckled in my arms.

Just hearing her laugh filled me with joy and sent electrical vaults through me. I didn't want to let her go.

"Edward, are you alright"

"I am now" I whispered holding her tighter.

"Edward you're scaring me, what's happened?"

I leaned back but kept my grip firm as I looked at her beautiful heart shaped face. Even now I lose myself in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Edward…"

I kissed her before she could finish. The fire in my mouth ignited as her soft plump lips touched mine. I wanted to stay like this forever to hold her, to touch her. I was never letting her go or out of my sight for a moment, she was here with me, she was safe.

We both pulled back gasping for air.

"Eww, Daddies got cooties, mommies got cooties" I heard a sweet angelic voice.

I looked up and found a small child sitting on the top step of the stairs. Her long chocolate bronze hair wrapped around her white dress and nearly met her feet that were covered with white ankle socks accompanied by shiny red strapped shoes. I was speechless as I stared at this child looking down on me.

"No" I whispered.

I froze in place as my whole body went rigid, because now I knew that I was dreaming. My child was not alive, my Bella was not alive and she was not here with me in my arms.

My head dropped to the ground as I caught my breath. My life was in ruins around me again.

"Daddies home" Bella shouted.

I looked back up and this time Bella was not in my arms but in the arms of another me. He was identical to me but I could see that he was full of happiness and love something that I haven't felt in a long time. My daughter ran down the stairs and into his open arms. He cradled her on his hip and held his wife with the other arm. It was then I realized I was now outside looking in the window of this perfect family that I was suppose to have.

"BELLA!" I heard myself shout.

I quickly spun around and witnessed the horror unfold around me again. My Bella sent hauling into the air on the car bonnet. I watched from a distant as I saw myself running over to her.

"OH GOD BELLA NO!" he screamed collapsing down next to her.

"Bella, love stay with me I'm here, Bella, please don't leave me"

I watched as I saw myself cradling her broken body in my arms. Her blood, our baby's blood soaked through his shirt.

"Edward" She coughed my name as blood spewed out of her mouth.

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I watched this scene unfold again and again. I watched myself fall apart as my Bella and my baby died over and over again. The scene repeated a thousand times and I watched her die a thousand times. Every time I wiped the blood off my hands it would return. There was no escape.

"Bella" I whispered falling to my knees beside her and myself.

"Edward" I heard my name being called.

"Edward" I felt my body started to shake.

"Edward!"

My eyes snapped open and I shot up from whatever position I had been in.

"Edward it's me Alec, chill dude"

"Alec" I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah, you look like crap dude, you alright?"

I sat up from the couch and wiped my brow with my hand. My whole body was shaking I felt like I was on fire through the amount of sweat that poured off me. My tears had soaked the pillow leaving tiny stained blodges.

"Yeah" I lied.

"Look I'm off out so I'll see you later"

"Alright"

I paused and shook my head to try and remember where I was.

"Are you sure your alright, I'll get Jane to come round and keep you company"

"I said I'm fine" I almost snapped.

"Whatever, laters" Alec waved heading out the door.

I stood up and stalked through my apartment over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge. I let the cold fluid ooze down my throat as the cold chill from the fridge sent shivers down my torso. I closed the fridge door and dragged my feet through the living room and sat on the window ledge.

I watched Alec exit the apartment block and walk off down the street. Alec and Jane are the worst twins I have ever had the privilege of meeting. They are complete opposites and have nothing in common. They have the same relationship as what I had with my brothers which is nice to be around in some strange way. I met them about three months ago when I first moved to Seattle. They live in another apartment just across the hall from mine, but Alec is at my place more than his own.

I continued to watch as people walked up and down the streets going about the business. It was times like these I wondered what they were all thinking just to see if my life would even compare to how perfect there were. My life was indeed perfect about six months ago. I had a reason for existing a reason to why I was created but that was taken from me. Like a mean bully who takes a Childs favorite toy away from them. Was I being punished? Was my life meant to be spent alone, full of heartache and anguish? The two questions shared the same answer. Every second of every day I have this same argument with myself over and over again and every sleepless night I have the same recurring dream. I could not escape what happened and I could not keep my promise I made to myself on that cliff. I had truly given up….

_(Flashback on the cliff– Suburban Hearts – Leap of Faith)_

I used to think that when people walk away from you, you should let them go, because your destiny is never tied to anybody who leaves you, it doesn't mean there bad people it just means that their part in your story was over. But Bella didn't choose to go willingly she was taken from me so how could I just let her go?

How could I just live on without her, she was everything that I am she was my reason for why I breath in the first place. I knew the decision I had to make but how could I choose the right one, either live on without my reason for excising or join her with my baby.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket I didn't even think about taking it out of my pocket so I just let it ring again and again.

I stepped back from the edge and fell to my knees and rocked back and forth on the floor. My phone continued to vibrate as I pulled it out my pocket and flipped it up.

"Edward what the hell is going on, where's Bella, is she alright?"

I didn't answer him, I didn't even know why I answered the phone maybe because it was that glimmer of hope I had inside of me that she might still be alive.

"Edward its Jasper talk to me"

Still I said nothing.

"Look the whole town is talking about what happened, I'm just pulling up outside the hospital are you with dad because I can't reach his cell?"

I couldn't get anything out I just knelt there frozen.

"She's going to be alright Edward, for god sake answer me!" he growled.

"She's dead" I whispered.

The pause that came after felt like it went on forever.

"What"

"She's dead" I whispered again. I felt the tiny cold rivers of tears run down my face.

"Edward where are you?" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"It doesn't matter" I said standing up.

"Edward listen to me, don't do anything stupid, do you hear me"

I slowly walked back to the edge of the cliff.

"Edward whatever you're planning to do just stop, right now" He growled as if he was standing next to me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started to lean forward.

"Think about Bella"

Just hearing him say her name made my eyes snap open.

"Bella wouldn't want you to do this she would want you to stay strong for her"

So few words had a lot of meaning. I was going to commit suicide because I was weak. If Bella could see me now then she would have called me a coward. Bella was so strong and brave and in some ways I wanted to keep that alive with me. I guess the answer was there all along could I live without her? I knew the answer was no but I could at least try. Try for her to prove to her how strong of a man she had made me. I made a promise to myself that I would stay alive for her. I knew it would be far from a walk in the park but I had to try, for her. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it and I was now ready to start living it alone.

"Edward are you there, Edward!"

"Goodbye" I whispered before hanging up.

I turned my phone off and watched it drop to the floor. If I was to live my life alone then I would have to start it alone. I could not handle the sympathy treatment of everybody and I certainly wasn't going to live under the same roof as _him_. Deep down I knew that it wasn't my dad's fault I just felt like I needed somebody to blame, but now I know where to place that blame, right on the top of my shoulders. I will carry the guilt and blame with me for all eternity. I hope in time my family could forgive me for what I have chosen to do because I will never forgive myself for what happened for as long as I live.

_(End of flashback)_

I continued to stare out of my window counting all the cars that drove past the street. This apartment block overlooked a high street with a movie theater at the opposite side of the street. I stared at the new movie posters and froze as one caught my eye. It was the sequel to the horror film that Bella, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I had seen a while ago.

It doesn't matter where I ran or how far I go something always brought my mind back to Forks. I promised myself that I would stay alive for her not that I would move on from her because that, I will never be able to do.

Death is not the greatest loss in life, the greatest loss is what dies inside of us while we live. My heart and soul had died that night with her, everything that I was before I met Bella I have became again. I have shut the world out and I have become solid on the outside. Not caring about anybody or anything, my life is now like my window I see everybody through it but nobody sees me. I will never open my window again because now it is well and truly nailed shut.


	6. Nightmares

**CHAPTER FIVE – NIGHTMARES**

**BELLA POV**

I sat there frozen on the floor as Jaspers words sunk in. He was alive. Edward was alive. I gripped at my chest as I gasped for air. All my emotions came rushing back into my body. My heart started beating fast as my breathing accelerated. I felt my heart beat for the first time in ages.

"Bella" Jasper panicked.

He bent down beside me and grabbed my arm to pull me up.

"Don't touch me!" I spat

He dropped his hand and back away as I slowly found my legs again. I stood up not taking my eyes off him.

"Bell…"

"Shut up!" I interrupted him by holding my arm out in front of me whilst pointing my index finger.

"What, how, why" I tried to say.

There were so many questions I wanted answers to but I didn't know where to start. Hate, anger excitement and above all hope was filtering through me I didn't no if I want to dance around the room or rip Jaspers head off. I took a deep breath in and out before I began my interrogation I wanted to get straight to the point but I felt like I needed to how ever detail know matter how big or small.

"His not dead?" I repeated his words in case I misunderstood them.

He crossed his arms again and huffed before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. I guess he was making himself comfy because he was going to be here for a while.

"Bella, before you interrogate me there is something you must do for me"

He wants me to do something for him? After all this time, leaving me in the dark about this. Whatever he wanted I knew I would have to agree to it because it was the only way to get what I wanted.

"What do you want?"

"What ever I am about to tell you, you must not repeat it to anybody, at least not yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I whispered.

He paused and took a breath, I didn't realise that I was holding my breath as I waited for him t speak.

"Edward is alive"

Just hearing him say it made me feel giddy inside. Edward was alive and I have got conformation.

"How did you find out?"

I could see that he was choosing his words carefully.

"Let's just say that I wasn't suppose to have fount out but I did, so lets leave it at that"

"No lets not leave it at that, how did you find out? How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me? Who else knows? Does everybody else know before m…"

"Bella calm down" He interrupted me.

"Don't tell me to calm down I want to know everything and don't leave anything out" I spat.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning"

He took in a deep breath as he began.

"On the day of the accident I got a call from Rose, she said that she had herd some rumours that somebody got ran over outside the store. It wasn't until a few hours later that word got out that it was you. We tried calling Carlisle and Edward but there wasn't an answer. When I arrived at the hospital I called Edward one last time and it was then he told me that you were dead. The sound of his voice, the emptiness that lingered on his words made me believe that he was going to do something stupid. He didn't tell me where he was and he hung up before I could talk him out of it"

I watched intensely and I could tell he was going through everything closely in his head as if he was picturing it all over again.

"After that I went to find Carlisle. I told him about my conversation with Edward then he told me what happened before he took off"

"And what did happen?" I whispered.

"You died, but Carlisle brought you back but by that time Edward was gone. The week you were in hospital we all went out looking for him but we kept drawing a blank. It wasn't until you found his phone on the cliff that everybody including myself presumed he had indeed committed subside"

"When did you find out he was alive?"

"Three months ago"

"WHAT!" I couldn't help the shout that came out of me.

All this time he knew, how could he have kept this from me?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know for sure if he was alive and there was no point in searching for somebody who was dead"

"I knew it, all this time you were acting like nothings wrong, how can you just sit there and lie to everybody's face and pretend that everything's ok."

"It hasn't been easy for me either" he glared.

Easy, does he really think that it been easy for me? To carry on with my life as if nothing has happened. Every time I close my eyes I see him, my child, my family that should have been. To wake up screaming from nightmares every night of the one person you love more than anything else in this world hanging off the edge of a cliff while you're holding there hand trying to pull them back up. The screams began at the end of my nightmare because they all have the same ending, no matter how hard I try to save him he would always plummets to his death.

"How can you be so heartless, his your brother, how can you sit there and say nothing and worst of all do nothing?"

"Nothing" he glared.

He shot up from the bed and stalked over to me stopping right in front of me.

"For the past three months I have been searching for him. I have been contacting people, talking to strangers, driving around at all hours of the day and night. Trust me Bella we have been tracking him down but every time we get close he disappears again"

I couldn't help but hear his little slip up but I should have guess that there was more than one person in on this.

"Who's we?"

He knew I heard it so there was no point in beating around the bush.

"Carlisle and Esme" he whispered.

I understand his parents knowing but still there was no excuse for me not to know. I wondered if anybody else knew knowing my luck I wouldn't be surprised if Mike Newton knew before me.

"Does anybody else know?"

"No, and we plan to keep it that way"

"Why, everybody has a right to know, for god sake Jasper Emmett is his brother too, he should have the right to know as well"

"No"

"Why"

"Understand something Bella" he glared again. "I think we both know why Edward went to that cliff. He did indeed choose not to live without you but not in way he planned it. Edward hasn't been found because he doesn't want to be found and it's not going to help if we all do hunting for him so we can drag him back here to be in the one place his trying to forget. I'm guessing that Edward already knows that I'm on to him because he moves and if that's not enough proof that he doesn't want anything to do with us then I don't know what is. Edward is in a fragile state right now and if too many people get involved then he might just reconsider his first option and I'm not going to let anything jeopardise getting my brother back, so you have to give me your word that you will not say anything until the time is right"

As much as I argued with myself Jasper was right who knows what condition he is in. All this time he had been missing I have never thought for a second that my love was dead but not knowing if he was dead or alive was worst. Loneliness and emptiness devoured me as I lay awake at night picturing hundreds of ways to kill myself, not caring about anybody or anything. I even considered many of times to run away but what good would have come of it, it didn't matter if I was in Forks or on the moon Edward was gone either way.

I can only hope that Edward can hold on that little bit longer, until we find him and prove to him that I am not dead, that I am alive and breathing and waiting for him with my arms open. The faintest smile crept on my face as I thought about him this time alive and breathing. The electricity that sparked off his lips when we kissed, the smell of his scent sent shivered down my spine. I could almost feel his messy bronze hair entwining around my fingers.

I didn't really matter who knew or how long, the most important thing was that he is alive and I was going to spend every second of my life searching for him and I didn't care how long it took.

"You have my word and thank you"

He nodded and headed towards the door.

"Get some sleep tonight, ill pick you up early in the morning" He whispered opening the door.

"Where do we start looking?"

"Seattle" he informed me before walking out and closing the door behind him.

My heart fluttered as I thought about tomorrow. What if we found him tomorrow? It was a long shot but I could only hope. What would be the first thing I would say to him? Would he willing open his arms for me as I would for him? What if he has found somebody else? What if we are too late and he is lying in a ditch somewhere? I tried to ignore my negative thoughts and focus on the positive ones. If we didn't find him tomorrow then there was always the next day and next and so on.

Maybe now I would be able to sleep, something I haven't done properly in a long time. One thing I knew for sure was that I would not wake up screaming from nightmares but I would wake up screaming of excitement for what tomorrow might bring.


	7. Spiral

**CHAPTER SIX – SPIRAL**

**EDWARD POV**

The obsessive banging on the front door didn't even entice me to remove myself from the sofa.

"Edward open up" I heard Jane shout from the other side of the door.

"Go away" I shouted in return.

"Never going to happen" She replied.

"Nobody's home"

"Stop being an idiot and open up" She begged.

I huffed and pulled myself up. I dragged my feet along the carpet as I stalked across the living room to the front door. I slid off the chain and opened the door.

"You look like crap" she gazed at my half naked body whilst crossing her arms.

"I've heard" I said rolling my eyes.

I headed to the kitchen as Jane closed the door behind her.

"This play is a pigs sty" she snorted.

"So is your face"

"Seriously Edward have you ever heard of a cloth or a mop"

"Have you just come around here to insult me and criticise the way I live or do actually want something?" I huffed leaning up against the fridge.

"Well, me and Alec are going out on the town you want to come?"

"No"

"Why" she pouted

"No"

"That's not an answer" she pouted again.

"No"

"Your mean" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me.

I couldn't help but smile at her child like qualities. She reminded me of Alice with her small petite frame and the way she held herself. Her skin was pale and her hair was brown that was tucked behind her ears and up into a neatly tied bun. Come to think of it I've never seen her hair down or in any other style.

"I know" I sarcastically smiled at her.

She threw her hands up in the air and shook her head before sticking her bottom lip out.

"I hate you" she pouted.

"I hate you too" I smirked walking into the living room.

I love winding her up almost as much as I love watching her trying to pull the guilt trip on me because it never works.

"So are you coming out or what?" she asked as I sat on the sofa.

"I thought you hated me" I teased her.

"I do, now get dressed"

"No"

"Edward stop being stubborn, you haven't been out in weeks, it will do you good to get out for a while. You must be going insane being here all by yourself"

"Jane, when am I ever by myself I can't seem to get rid of either you or Alec and besides I like the solitude".

"Come on, pleaseeeee" she fluttered her eye lashes whilst extending the letter E.

"I can't"

"Why"

"Because I have things to do"

I must say even thought Jane wasn't the brightest crayon in the box even she knew I was lying.

"Stop lying"

"I'm not lying I have got things to do" I defended myself.

"Like what"

"Like, cleaning this pig sty up" I couldn't help but give her a cheeky grin.

"Let me think erm, not funny, defiantly and, oh yeah get dressed"

"Fine"

"Yey" she beamed clapping her hands.

Defiantly a lot like Alice, hyper and childish maybe that was the reason why I liked being in her company but I would never tell her that.

"Where are we going?"

"Reflex" She squealed.

"What?"

"Reflex, it's a night club drinking, dancing, loud music and cute guys"

Great everything I ever wanted all under one roof.

"I don't think so"

"Oh come on, it will be great and besides you already said yes so hurry up and get dressed. Alec will be here in 30minuets to pick us up"

"Fine" I huffed.

"See you in a bit" she beamed rushing out the door.

I stood up from the sofa and headed to the bathroom. I had a quick shower then spent most of my time trying to get rid of my nine o'clock shadow that grew ferociously on my face. I didn't bother spending too much time on my hair because it naturally spiked up. I walked to my bedroom that consisted of a double bed, a small dresser and a built in wardrobe with sliding doors. The apartment was small but it was more than enough for me. I was glad the apartment came fully furnished because all I left with was just the credit card in my wallet and the clothes on my back.

I first started out in Port Angeles then moved place to place before I finally came to Seattle Three months ago. It made sense to carry light because I had no car. I jumped on trains, coaches and buses to get everywhere. I was grateful that my credit card still worked because I had to drip into my saving fund that my mother set up for me when I was ten years old so I had more than enough money to last me. I know Jasper and the others are looking for me and I know someday they will eventually find me but until the day comes that I'm strong enough to return home I will continue to run because I can't face them. I can take the whole world is falling down from everybody else but not from them. I can't stand to see the shame and guilt in their eyes until I accept it and lean to deal with it in my own eyes.

I slid the door open to reveal my half empty wardrobe, I had brought some new clothes a few weeks ago and most of them still had the tags on. Looking at the contents of my wardrobe Jane was right I didn't go out much, in fact I didn't go out at all only to get groceries. I didn't care about anything else let alone a social life. I decided to go for black jeans with a white shirt, I pulled the clothes over my body and had to secure my jeans with a belt something I've have never done before. After studying my appearance in the mirror I realised that I did indeed buy the right size jeans but I had lost that much weight they hung off me.

"Alec's here, you ready" I heard Jane shout in the hallway.

"Yeah"

I grabbed my black jacket and slipped on some black shoes before leaving. I opened the door to find Jane lingering in the hall way all dolled up.

"Well" she perked up as I closed the front door.

"Well what"

"How do I look?"

She wore black skinny jeans with a gold sparkly top accompanied by gold heels. Her hair was still in the same bun and I couldn't really see her face due to the excessive make-up. I have never thought of Jane as attractive but she did scrub up well.

"There's room for improvement"

"Still hate you" she pouted storming off.

I followed her into the lift and waited till it got to the ground floor. Alec was already parked out front so I climbed in the back seat.

"So you manage to get his sorry ass out of there then" Alec laughed.

"Yes after a lot of persuasion" Jane laughed in the front seat.

"That's tops a bit low isn't it" Alec asked noticing her choice of clothing.

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"God you two are the worst twins ever, just shut up and drive" I huffed.

"Aww, you know you would miss us if we were around Eddy boy" Alec said.

"yeah right, I'll tell you one thing I do miss thought"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"My own car" I glared at him.

"Chill out man I'm going aren't I"

The club was twenty minutes away Alec pulled up in the parking lot outside the club. I jumped out and walked to the entrance with Alec as Jane slowly walked behind us being careful not to fall over in her ridiculously high heels.

The building was square from the outside it had a big red neon sign hanging over the door with the name Reflex flashing. There were two security men standing on either side of the red double doors. There was red rope that acted like a barrier around the doors which extended down the side of the building revealing a queue of men in jeans and shirts and women shivering in skimpy dresses and high heels.

"D-Man" Alec smiled shaking one of the security men's hand.

I didn't need x-ray eyes to see the fifty dollar bill being slipped between the hands.

"Hey Alec how are you doing this evening" the security guard asked unlinking the rope for us.

"Great man, say hi to your wife for me"

"Will do enjoy your evening"

I followed behind Jane and Alec as the loud music drowned the voices out of the grunts and moans of the people still in the queue behind us. We headed up the ramp onto the first level there was a huge dance floor with podiums that occupied the centre of the room. The bar was in the shape of a crescent moon and there were chairs and small tables that were situated in the far corner. It was pretty much the same on the second level accept for the toilets that were on the first level. We headed straight for the bar squeezing past everybody in the process.

"What's everybody drinking" Alec shouted over the music.

"What the wine choices" Jane asked.

"It's a club not a restaurant" Alec rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll get a table" I laughed

"What do you want?"

"Beer" I shouted not looking back.

I squeezed my way between the sea of people and sat at one of the empty tables. It wasn't long before Alec found me he placed the drinks on the table before sitting down.

"Where's Jane?"

"She's talking to some work mates, Look Edward try and enjoy yourself tonight, just let go, relax"

"I'm good Alec" I reassured him.

"Right let's get this party started"

He took a sip of his drink then pulled out a small plastic packet from his front pocket. It didn't take a rocket science to know what was in it. He took a small white pill out of the packet and put it in his mouth then washed it down with some beer.

"I thought you stopped all that crap" I glared at him.

"I did, you want one?"

This was his attempt to try and get me back to normality? I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"No thanks"

"I mean it Edward I can help you, if you ever need to unwind and relax then just say it"

"No, I'm good thanks" I told him again.

"Suit yourself I'm going to mingle see you later bro"

He gulped his drink down then disappeared into the crowd. Jane and Alec's parents died when they were young so they moved from different foster homes until they were old enough to take care of themselves. After their parents death Alec got into a bad way with drinking and drugs but he slowly recovered from it before moving to Seattle three years ago. I would hate to see him spiral back down.

I went to take another swig of my beer but then thought about the pills that Alec had he probably wouldn't have put anything in there but I wouldn't trust him as far as I could have thrown him and that was not very far.

"Hi"

I looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes staring down at me. Her long blonde hair wrapped around her shoulders revealing her rather big cleavage.

"Hi"

"Is this seat taken?" she smiled showing her perfect set of white teeth behind the slab of red lipstick.

"No"

She sat down in the chair next to me. I was surprised she could even bend due to her black skin tight dress.

"Sabrina"

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name"

"Oh, Hi"

"So what's a handsome man like yourself doing sitting here all alone"

I had to pretend to take a sip of beer to hide my smile from her attempt to seduce me.

"I'm not alone I came with friends"

"So where are they?"

"There over ther..."

I paused as I looked through the crowd of people to catch a glimpse of a familiar face. It was _her._

I slowly stood up not concentrating on anybody or anything but this girl in front of me. Her hair was flowing down her back like a deep chocolate river. It was her, my Bella, my love. My legs started to shake beneath me, everybody stood around blurred away in my vision and all I sin was her. I found myself pushing past the crowds of people.

"Bella!" I shouted.

My heart was beating fast, I felt electricity surge around my body as I got closer to her.

"Bella!"

I reached out for her shoulder and spun her around to face me. In a split second my heart stopped.

"Can I help you?"

I wasn't her.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else"

The electrical surges vanished as quickly as they came. How could I have been so stupid into thinking that she was alive for even just a second? How could I let myself get overwhelmed like that only to be disappointed again? I couldn't deal anymore.

"Enough" I hissed at myself.

I pushed my way through the crowd until I found the person I was looking for.

"Edward my man, you alright" Alec smiled.

I had had enough I didn't care anymore about anybody or anything. If I was to continue living without _her_ then I would need all the help I could get. It only took one look from me and without a word he reached into his front pocket.


	8. The Plan

**CHAPTER SEVEN – THE PLAN**

**BELLA POV**

Remember when you were a child and every night before Christmas you would sleep with one eye open trying to hear Santa on the top of your roof, or how you are that excited about your presents sitting snugly under the tree that you didn't get a wink of sleep. Well that was me last night except that I'm too old to know how that stuff works. No I wasn't waiting for Santa I was waiting for Jasper and I was excited about what we might find today. I got up earlier than Charlie did so I was quite in doing what needed to be done. I took a long shower to calm my nerves and lathered myself with my favourite strawberry shampoo. I quickly dried myself and returned to my room and set my hair dyer on the lowest setting possible, which didn't really do me any justice because they are loud anyway.

After mine and Jasper's talk yesterday we headed back down to the party. I made the effort to stay another hour because of Alice's hard work but I left shortly after convincing her that I wasn't feeling to good. I must say even for me I was getting good at the whole lying thing. I was old enough not to give an explanation to Charlie about my ware bouts but still he was my farther and I wouldn't want to worry the old man. Charlie said that now that school had finished and college was a few months away I had to use my time productively. I have more than enough money in my college fund thanks to mother's inheritance so that meant I didn't need to get a job straight away so I had a lot of free time on my hands. I hated lying especially to my farther so I bent the truth the best I could. I would spend my time productively but not in the way he intended I did.

After I finished drying my hair I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white cashmere sweater. I didn't exactly know what today involved so I put on a pair of black walking boots so if we began to walk around aimlessly I was prepared. I put my phone in the pocket of my jeans then I grabbed my bag placing my purse into it next to my teddy bear that I always carried around with me. One of the few times I ever went around Edwards's house after he disappeared I had noticed a white teddy bear that was cuddling a smaller bear sitting on the bookshelf in the living room. Emmett had told me that Edward had brought it for me but he forgot to give it me. Ever since that day I always carried it with me, call me crazy but it comforts me.

I was about to leave but I suddenly remember something my dad gave me a while ago. I crouch underneath my bed and pulled out a box. I rummaged through it until if found what I was searching for. The small pepper spray cylinder can fit snugly into my purse. I didn't know who I run into one this wild goose chase but one thing I knew for sure if there was an emergency I wasn't going to be afraid to use it.

I grabbed my jacket and quietly crept down stairs avoiding the steps that creaked. I tiptoed to the door and slowly turned the knob.

"You wouldn't make a good thief"

I jumped as I sin Charlie sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Dad, you scared me, sorry did I wake you"

"No I got paged, some kids broke into a convenience store downtown so there goes my lie in"

"Oh ok"

"You off out?"

"Yeah"

"Where you heading, it's a bit early isn't it?"

"Yeah, just doing a bit of shopping in Seattle, Jaspers picking me up early so we would miss the afternoon rush"

I wasn't lying Jasper was picking me up and it would be a long drive to Seattle so of course we would want to miss the traffic and I could very well do some shopping there.

"Just you and Jasper?"

I knew I couldn't keep up the lie so I turned away so he couldn't see my face.

"Yeah, his picking me up first then were picking Alice up after"

"Alice?"

"Yeah"

"Well that explains everything, you would think that girl would have enough clothes to open up her own store" he chuckled.

I was glad I wormed my way out of it just in time to here a car horn.

"Got to go dad"

"See you later and Bells"

"Yeah"

"Be careful"

"Always am dad"

With that I headed out the front door and down the porch steps. I headed to Jaspers BMW and climbed into the passenger side.

"Morning"

"Morning" I replied.

"Sleep well?"

"Nope, you?"

"No"

The car journey was silent for most of it we took the 101 highway past Port Angeles then switched onto the state route 104. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up as we were passing the border of Tacoma and into Seattle. I offered to take over driving but the look of fear on Jasper's face gave me the answer straight away. Knowing my luck I would have to had done a lot of apologizing to him for smashing his baby up, his baby meaning the car and my luck meaning, a bolt of lightning would hit us, or a tree would come crashing down on us at the precise moment in time or my personal favourite a crack would appear in the middle of the road and swallow us up.

We had been driving for nearly three hours now, if it was for Jasper's fast driving we would have been a lot longer. I had no idea where we were or where we were going and to be honest I don't think Jasper had a clue either. My eyes wondered aimlessly out on the streets looking into all these different faces that I never knew existed. How easy would it have been just to see him now, to spot him just walking out of a store or sitting in restaurant window?

The car stopped at a set of traffic lights, waiting for them to change was like waiting for paint to dry. I huffed as all the faces on the street drew a blank. The car started to move again as I scanned the many faces of Seattle, surly this town couldn't be this populated, then I huffed again at my stupid thoughts. Just then my heart began to race franticly.

"STOP!" I shouted.

The car screeched to a halt as I wound my window down to get better clarity.

"Bella, will you please tell me what you're playing at?" Jasper demanded.

"Shhh" I shushed him as a glimpse of a bronze haired boy manoeuvring threw the crowd came into view.

"Bella..."

"Shhh" I shushed him again tiring to scan threw the crowd of people walking along the sidewalk.

"Bella tell me what's wrong?"

He came into view again, from this distance he looked like him same hair, same height, and same build. Could it be him?

"Bella you can't just..."

Before I could comprehend what was happening I was out of the car.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted after me.

I didn't respond nor did I care about taking the time to respond the boy was already ahead of me and I certainly wasn't a good walker let alone a runner. I ran back on myself to the set of traffic lights we were previously at and thanked god that they had changed back to red.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted again.

This time it sounded closer, he had caught up to me and was now running by my side. We crossed the road and headed up the street were I sin him.

"Bella, we really have to work on our communication skills" he huffed.

"I saw him"

"What?"

"Edward, I sin him?"

"What, are you sure?"

"No but shut up and keep up" I huffed out of breath.

We got to the end of the street and began to slow down as he vanished. I was so glad I put my walking boots on. I came to a halt and crouched down by a wall to catch my breath. Jasper leant up against the wall putting one leg up against it to hold his balance.

"You sure that was him?" He asked out of breath as well.

"It looked like him, same hair, height, and build" I answered back taking my time.

"Well he couldn't have gotten far, wait here I'll bring the car around"

"Kay"

Jasper jogged back down the street and disappeared as I stood back up. I didn't realise but I was leant up against a shop wall. There were loads of them along the street, and then something Jasper said gave me an idea. He certainly couldn't have gotten that far, maybe he had gone into a shop. I wiped myself down and got my breath back before continuing down the row of shops. I looked into all the windows that I could possible look in but the only thing I fount out was how expensive these shops were compared to the ones in Forks. I turned back and started walking back as Jasper's car pulled up at the side of the road. I climbed in then we started driving again.

"So is this the plan? Are we just going to run all over town chasing after lookalikes?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your guess is as good as mine, look it's just passed lets grab some breakfast then we can come up with a plan"

Breakfast sounded so good right now all that running made me hungry and besides Jasper could have used a break from driving.

"Fine"

After another twenty minutes driving around we found a diner in town. We pulled up outside the parking lot I grabbed my bag then walked inside. We decided to sit in one of the booths so we could have some privacy. I placed my under the table as Jasper sat at the opposite side. He started looking over the menu as I scanned the room.

The diner was decorated in red, well red everything. Red wallpaper, red chairs, red tables even the booths except the tiles on the floor which were black and white, it felt like I had stepped into the 60's especially with the big jukebox occupying the far wall. The diner was really quite there were six people in view and two of them were me and Jasper. A couple occupied a booth at the far side of the diner and there was an old man sitting on a stood at the counted eating some sort of pie. The waitress caught my attention she was wearing a red and white short dress that proofed out at the bottom with a pinny attached to it. Her hair was brown that was tucked behind her ears and neatly tied up in a bun. She sin me looking then started walking over to us. I let my eyes drop to the table at the menu as I heard her approach.

"Hi my names Jane what can I get for you this morning"

"I'll have the breakfast special please and a coffee" Jasper perked up.

"And for you?" She asked jotting down Jaspers order.

"Um" I picked up the menu and quickly scanned for something that looked good.

"Pancakes and a chocolate milkshake please"

"Coming right up"

She walked away as I returned the menu back to its rightful place.

"So what's the plan" I asked.

"Well since were in a big city and we don't know anybody in it we will have to start from the bottom" he said reaching for something in his back pocket of his pants.

"There in the car be right back" he said standing up and heading back out the door.

I stood up and headed over to waitress.

"Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left"

"Thanks"

I used the toilet then fixed my appearance in the mirror. I could stand in front of a mirror for hours but to me it only felt like minutes. I wasn't looking at my appearance but at my life. All the decisions I've made, all the people involved, all the what ifs and why does it happen to me crap. I snapped out of it before got into a debate with myself. I returned back into the diner and to the booth.

I sin Jasper running through the parking lot back to the diner as the waitress handed us our food.

"Thanks" I started to say looking up at her.

It was a different waitress from before she was much older, her name tag said Sabrina and her hair was that blonde it was almost white.

"You're welcome sweetie" She said before walking off.

"Here" Jasper perked up sitting down again.

My heart sank as he placed two photos on the table, they were of Edward. He was smiling in one wearing a baseball cap backwards with Emmett and Jasper standing next to him and the other one was him but a lot younger. He was standing in a hallway next to Esme also smiling.

I have never seen photos of him before and seeing these brought back memories. I felt a lump lodge in my throat and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of it.

"If we take a photo each we can ask around and see if anybody has sin him"

It wasn't the best plan but it was the only one we had.

"Excuse me" Jasper called the waitress.

"Is everything alright"

"Yes just a quick question have you seen this man here" he asked showing her the photo.

"No sorry"

"What about the other waitress could I ask her?"

"She's gone sweetie her shift finished" she said walking away again.

I took the photo of him and reached under the table to retrieve my bag.

"It's a start Bella" Jasper reassured me before digging into his breakfast.

I opened my bag to place the photo inside and then I froze, it really didn't bother me that my purse was gone, but my missing teddy bear was a whole different story altogether.


	9. All The Small Things

**CHAPTER EIGHT – ALL THE SMALL THINGS**

**EDWARD POV**

I woke up with a banding headache and the loud bangs coming from the hallway didn't help with my headache the slightest. I didn't know if the bangs were coming from my front door or somebody else's but they were that loud they might have well had came from mine. I groaned as I lifted myself up from my sofa and headed to my front door. I could hear load of shouting coming from the other side but as I looked out the peephole it was clear. My curiosity got the better of me and I wasn't in the mood to be messed around so I opened my door. I peered out to the left down the hallway to find two rather large men banging on the last door on the left which so happened to be Jane and Alec's apartment. They were both dressed in black attire accompanied by dark sunglasses, one of them had a skinhead with a nine o'clock shadow and the other man had short spiky black hair with a goatee beard. They had gold chains that were wrapped around them like tinsel from a Christmas tree I couldn't help but laugh.

"We know you're in there Alec, this is your last warning, you better pay up or we will fix you up, YOU LISTENING!" The first guy shouted.

What the hell had Alec got himself into now? I could only wonder.

"Oi you!" the other man pointed at me and glared.

I really didn't want any of this crap this morning especially with this headache but I wasn't going to let them push me around either. I might have sounded a bit stereotypical but I wounded if they could and more importantly would put me out of my misery? I had nothing less to lose so I couldn't care less about stepping on eggshells around theses morons.

"Who me?" I pointed at myself sarcastically.

"Yeah, you mind your own business"

"I would, but you see I was woken up by the obsessive banging of two complete morons that can't seem to grasp the fact that nobody is actually home. So let's see you woke me up, you pissed me off and the fact that you're taking your anger out on my neighbours door frame what quiet clearly hasn't done anything to offend you, so yeah I think it is my business"

I couldn't help but grin inward at my sarcastic rant.

"You being funny smart mouth?" The first guy with the skinhead glared at me.

"Do you see me laughing?" I glared back at him.

"Sarcastic little Fucker aren't you" he spat

"Now now, no need for language" I smirked at him.

I sin the red in his eyes just as quick as I sin the colour drain from his face. I locked my jaw and clenched my fist ready for him but as he began to charge at me the first guy pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it Minty, we didn't come here for him"

I kept my jaw locked and fists clenched as the colour returned back into the other guys face who I now knew was called Minty.

"Get off me!" He shrugged the other guy off.

I kept my stance as he walked past me not keeping his eyes me.

"You, and me smart mouth, soon" He threatened me.

Within a few seconds they were gone. I didn't take his threat seriously because how I was feeling right now I would have gladly picked a time and place, hell I would have made it easier for him and just lay down and took whatever he had planned for me. I went back in and slammed the door making my way back into the kitchen.

"Morning"

I spun round and jumped at the sound of her voice. It was the girl from the club last night she stood in the hallway in a blue shirt that came down just barely passed her thighs.

"Erm... what... how?" I couldn't get the words out.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she said stepping closer to me.

I automatically stepped back away from her. What the hell happened last night? I felt physically sick at the thought of what could have happened.

"No, erm what are you doing here?"

"I came back with you guys last night, don't you remember?" she answered me like I was some sort of idiot.

"Actually no" I admitted to her.

I tried to play the events over in my mind but nothing came to me one thing I do remember was taking the pill Alec gave to me. Why the hell did I take that? How could I have been so stupid? Why the hell did I take it in the first place?

"Bella" I whispered

"Actually it's Sabrina" she replied.

I didn't really listen to her, I knew she didn't have any idea what I was talking about so I didn't care to correct her. I had sin Bella in the club last night or well I thought I sin her, talk about hallucinating. I remember drinking and Jane throwing up in a plant pot but everything else was a blur, I can't even remember getting home. I presumed that because I woke up on the sofa alone and having another quick glance at her attire I noticed that she was wearing Alec's shirt from last night so I presumed we didn't do any think.

"We didn't, well, you know?" I asked to make sure, tiring not to throw up in my mouth at the same time.

"Oh sweetie god no, we got wasted at the club and I came back here with you and..." She paused as she tried to remember his name.

"Alan, you and Alan"

"Alec" I corrected her.

"Yeah Alec, anyway we just crashed here afterward, we took your room I hope you don't mind?"

"No, no it's fine"

Alec was always here and I always seem to end up sleeping on the sofa anyway so why should I care if he sleeps in my room now and then.

"I must say thought I handed it to you on a plate and you rejected it faster than a cheetah on speed, you must be truly smitten and love your girlfriend dearly"

I couldn't help but swallow the massive lump that lodged in my throat at her words.

"Yeah, I did"

"Did?" she perked up, I could almost sense the ray of hope in her voice.

"I mean, I did, I do and I always will" I spoke each word slowly so she would understand.

"Pity" she smiled then retreated back down the hall.

I must admit having a taste of Alec's life last night was defiantly not for me. Drink, drugs, women the list goes on. If I had indeed pushed that girl away last night, then I could do that to any other woman on this earth. Let me rephrase that thought not could, would. I have already accepted the fact that my Bella was gone and that I could not live without her but I will never accept letting her go. I am ashamed of my actions last night. I didn't take the pill to forget about her, I took it to ease the pain of grief for her. Then a new feeling washed over me guilt, afraid, sadness all at the same time. Maybe deep down I did take the pill to forget about her?

"NO!" I shouted to myself.

The anger built up inside me and exploded threw my fists to the closest thing next to me. My fist bounced of the fridge door causing a loud bang and the fridge to wobble. No I told myself over and over again. I would never forget her, not on purpose or accident. She haunted my every thought, I could not escape and more importantly I would try not to escape it either.

Bella would have wanted me to live my life, to make something of myself, not be a coward and hide away from everything like the person I used to be. If she could only see the mess I have made of myself now I thought to myself. The thought made me smile something I haven't done in a very long time. I could almost picture her giggling at what a mess I have become, the solid, not caring, outer shell of a man I once was before I met Bella. I was almost on the verge of laughing just picturing her telling me to chin up and stop feeling sorry for myself. Bella was so stubborn I do not doubt for a second that I would have won in a disagreement with her. Although she was stubborn like myself, I would have done anything for her, to please her, to make her happy, to respect her ideas and decisions even though some of them were crazy. I was surprised at myself but actually thinking of her like this was quiet enjoyable. Thinking of her me makes me miss her so much the pain is unbearable but the feeling of happiness inside that engulfed me was nice. All the small things mattered to me the most like, the way her hair smelt of strawberries, the crimson blush on her cheeks when she got embarrassed. The way she used to bit her lip when she got nervous, or the fact that she could walk on a flat surface and probably break every bone in her body...

Yeah that thought brought a rainy day to rain on my parade.

"What the hell dude?"

I wasn't aware of Alec standing in the kitchen.

"What?"

I followed his eyes and examined the huge dent in the fridge door.

"I'll send you the bill" I grinned.

"What?"

"Your fault" I smirked crossing my arms.

"How the..." he said scratching his head.

"Don't you remember? You and your so called one night stand got a little rough in the kitchen last night" I smirked again.

He looked at me gone out like he was tiring to remember the events from last night.

"Oh... sorry dude ill pay you back"

I couldn't help but laugh inwards I didn't feel that bad because technically it was his fault. If he had never had giving me that pill in the first place I wouldn't have pulverised it. Which reminds me?

"Morning" The girl said peering out the hallway.

This time she was dressed but not in her skimpy black dress she wore last night. Her bleached blonde hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a short red dress with a pinny attached. She looked like someone from out of the 60's.

"Morning, you're not going yet are you?" Alec asked rubbing his face and yawning.

"I'm late for work Jane's just filling in for me until I get there"

As I thought back to the blurriness that was last night I remember Alec said that Jane had run into friends at the club and upon coincidence Sabrina was one of them.

"So are you gunna call me or what?" She asked Alec

"Erm yeah"

"Great, Bye. See you around Edward"

I nodded in response then she left.

"What time is it?" Alec asked grabbing the milk carton from the fridge.

My watch indicated it was 11.37am. It seemed way too early to be up considering I don't even know when we strolled in last night. Which reminds me again?

"There were some me men looking for you this morning"

"Men?" He asked poured a glass of milk.

"Yeah, two of them"

I watched him carefully swig the milk as I continued.

"One of them was called Minty"

I watched as he choked on the last gulp of milk before putting the empty glass in the sink.

"Never heard of them"

"You could have fooled me" I sniggered.

"Yeah ok I know them, so what, can't I have friends besides you and Jane"

"How much do you owe them?" I asked.

I wasn't stupid I new that Alec had a drug problem again but what I didn't no was how bad his problem was.

"That's none of your business" he spat getting annoyed.

What is it this, none of my business day or something?

"Alec, you've got a problem and you need help"

I don't no why but my statement made him laugh in hysterics

"Ha ha, that's funny"

"What?"

"That's funny coming from someone who clearly needs help himself"

I crossed my arms again and waited for him to see where he was going with this.

"Meaning?"

"Oh come on Edward, your more fucked up than I am, your lock yourself away in this apartment all day and night. You never go out anywhere, you're always depressed, and I've never even heard you speak of your other friends or family. Have you even got any? Why are you so mysterious all the time?"

His little rant started to make my jaw lock and I could feel hands clenched up into fists. I buried them in the crease of my arms as he continued.

"What happened that drove you to complete insanity? Did you escape from jail and your now on the run, hiding out? Did your family not love you enough? Did that they kicked you out on the street? Or did your little squeeze do the dirty on you with your best mate?"

Before I knew what was happening he was one the floor wheezing.

"DONT YOU EVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT!" I shouted with all my rage.

My fist was throbbing it took all my strength to hold me back, to not finished him on the floor right then and there. I watched him rock back and forth on the floor holding his nose as I turned to the sink to wash my blood soaked hand.

"Edward" he whispered.

I didn't reply I knew if I would have turned around I would have finished the job.

"I'm, sorry, I don't know why I said those things"

I wasn't ready for his apology now, I didn't even want to speak to him let alone see him. Now dare he judge my life so blatantly when his life was so blatantly abused. More importantly how dare he speak so vial of her. I suppose he never meant it towards Bella because I have never told Alec or Jane about my old life and anybody else in it including, friends, family and most of all Bella. Just hearing him speak ill of her made me explode with rage.

"Dude I am truly sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to upset you"

I finished washing my hand and calmed myself before turning around to face him.

"It's ok" I whispered.

"Dude truly I am sorry, your my best friend I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you. I'm just in a bad place right now and I just want to be left alone with my problems, evolving other people just complicates things"

I knew exactly where he was coming from so I couldn't judge him for that.

"I know what you mean"

There was a moment of silence before we spoke again.

"So are we good?" He asked.

"Yeah were good, so did I break it?" I smirked.

"Nah it will be fine" he said holding the bridge of his nose where a red crack had appeared.

"Alec I've left my keys in the apartment, are you in there" I heard Jane shout and knock on my front door.

I left the kitchen and opened the door for her. She was dressed in the same work uniform as Sabrina was.

"Morning Jane don't you look lovely in red" I sarcastically said.

"Don't start, I'm hungry, tired and got a hangover"

"You shouldn't party the night before work should you" I teased her.

She went to hit me on the shoulder but I backed away just in time for Alec to appear next to me.

"Oi, I've already been hit this morning I don't need another one from you"

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"Nice bear" Alec laughed before running down the hall to his apartment.

"Laters" she waved before walking off.

Before she turned to leave my eyes dropped to the bear she was holding between the crease of her elbow cuddled up to her chest. It was a cute white bear that was cuddling a little bear in front of it. The feeling of recognition engulfed me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I closed the front door behind me and went into the living room. I stood still for a minute gathering my thoughts around the strange bear then I froze in my tracks as it hit me like a freight train...

"It couldn't be" I whispered to myself.

Thinking back to when Emmett and Rose had a fight, Bella skipped school and had decided to stay home with Rose. I went to the store in my free period and brought it for her along with a white rose but I put it in the trunk of my car and forgot all about it until Emmett found it. Of course the rose weltered away but I still kept the bear. I placed it on the bookshelf in the living room so I wouldn't forget to give it to her but I never did get the chance after.

"It couldn't be... Could it?" I whispered to myself again.

So what? They sell those kinds of bears all over the place. It's not like that was the only one in existence. That bear could have came from anywhere. I mean what are the chances of Jane having that exact same bear as I brought for my Bella, she didn't even know anything about her let alone a bear I brought for her.

I scolded myself for even assuming such absurd things in the first place but for some strange reason I had the urge to go and ask her about it. What would I say? 'Hi just wanted to know where you got your bear from because it looks awfully like the one I brought my dead girlfriend' I scolded myself again for thinking of her like that, even thought it was the truth I still didn't like hearing it.

For some reason I felt irritated, I felt like pacing up and down or chewing my nails off something I have never done before. So what if she thinks I'm a freak, there's no harm in asking and besides it would put my silly thoughts at rest. Decision made, I walked back to my front door and headed down the hall to their apartment. I knocked on the door while viewing the state of the door those over grown apes left it in this morning. Alec peered his head round the door a few seconds later.

"Aww, dude I didn't think you missed me that much" he cooed.

"Funny, listen I..."

"Oh your here about the fridge money" he said walking away.

"No, I need to have a word with Jane"

I don't think he heard me as he disappeared in one of the bedrooms. He came out with a ladies purse so I presumed it was Jane's room.

"Jane's in the shower don't tell her this money came from her purse she will freak" He laughed.

He started pulling out some money from the purse that also looked bizarrely familiar.

"I haven't come for the money I just wanted..." I started to say but something on the purse caught my eye.

"You wanted too..."

The purse was black with a picture of a cute kitten on the front I remember seeing this purse before. I froze just as I had did in my apartment, just as I noticed the letter B hanging from the zip pulley of the purse. This was no coincidence my gut was telling me that this was _her_ purse just like my gut told me that that teddy was hers. I knew it was hers because the whiskers on the cat were drawn in pen because it originally didn't have whiskers. I started to hyperventilate and everything around me started to spin. I felt my legs buckle beneath me but before the darkness took over I felt something I haven't felt in what seems like forever, my heart beat.


	10. Payment

**CHAPTER NINE – PAYMENT**

**BELLA POV**

I started to frantically search my bag like a crazy person. My purse was gone but it wasn't the purse I was upset about it was my bear.

"What's up?" Jasper asked concerned about my worried face.

"My bear it's gone?"

"Come again?" he stared at me blankly.

"My bear!" I almost shouted. "And my purse, it's gone"

"What do you mean it's gone, you have been sitting here the whole time?"

Then I suddenly remembered going to the bathroom. How could I be so careless and forget about my bag? So much was going on lately I swear I would have forgotten my head if it were loose. I looked around and viewed all the people that were in here. The couple were still in there booth and the old man was still sat at the counter this time talking to the other waitress...

"Waitress" I said.

"What, you want the waitress?"

"No, the waitress from before remember, she must have taken them"

If I could only remember what her name was.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure I put my bag under the table when we first came in and when you went out to your car I went to the bathroom but I left my bag here, when I came back out the other waitress was gone and coincidentally so are my purse and bear"

I don't think he even had a clue to the bear I was referring to and now wasn't the right time to tell him the story behind it either.

"Excuse me" He held his hand up in the air to signal the other waitress.

Call it instinct or what you wish but I didn't even know this Sabrina girl and I disliked her already. What made me curious was when she saw the photo of Edward. Something flashed in her eyes that she covered up very well but to me it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes sir" she said

"My friend thinks that the waitress before you might have tak..."

"Left" I interrupted him "She left without giving me her number"

I don't really know why I said that but something told me to play this sneaky.

"Who, Jane?" she replied.

Jane, that was her name, now for the hard part. I had to lie to a complete stranger and hope Jasper would improvise with me. As I said a thousand times before I hated lying mainly because I was never good at it and the other person would have know that I was lying, but this stranger didn't know me after all so I really didn't care.

"Yeah, Jane, erm, we lost touch a few years back and, what a coincidence I bumped into her again after all this time. It seems she might have left without giving me her number. I don't suppose you have it do you"

I smiled inwards at my lie, it was the best one yet and I was happy that Jasper caught on quick too.

"Or maybe her address" Jasper perked up "We would love to stop by to surprise her"

Why didn't I think of that? I pouted to myself.

She gave us both an uneasy look. I knew she had some way of contacting this Jane girl the same way I knew she was lying about the photo.

"I know all of Jane's friends" she sarcastically said.

"Great, so you would be able to put us in contact with her" Jasper sarcastically said back.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand and pretend to caught to hide the laugh that came out. I didn't turn to see her face but quick enough she walked off and around the side of the counter. I knew for certain that she wasn't going to help us.

"After we have words with Jane, we will start looking for him so eat up and get some strength" He told me.

I had totally forgotten about the food in front of me which looked too inviting. I wolfed down the pancakes quickly and chugged back some of my chocolate milk. Before we left Jasper went to the front counter, paid and received a note from Sabrina. I left the diner without looking back but I felt her eyes on me, if she would have glared any more she would have burnt a whole right threw my back.

"Any luck?" I asked walking back to the car.

"A number and an address"

That's weird I wondered what could have possibly changed her mind.

"Let me guess you worked your charms on her" I sarcastically said climbing in the car.

"Nope but my friend Benjamin did?" He smirked before pulling out his phone from his back pocket.

By Benjamin I can only guess he was referring to a one hundred dollar bill.

He flipped his phone out and dialed the number that was on the note. I sat patiently as I listen to it unfold.

"Hello"

There was a slight pause.

"I'm sorry I think you're mistaken, my names Jasper I just wanted to speak to..."

There was another pause then he flipped the phone back down.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face you should have met Benjamin's friend S. Grant" I said sarcastically using his choice of words, and by that I meant she gave us a fake phone number so he only should have paid fifty bucks.

"Who answered anyway" I asked out of curiosity.

"Some boy" he replied then he started laughing.

"What"

"What sort of name is Minty anyway" he laughed again pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nothing" he shrugged.

I didn't have the patience for charades so I let him keep whatever the conversation was about to himself.

"So where to next" I asked.

"Centre of town, we can start asking around down there"

"Aren't we going to her address?"

I don't know why I even asked in the first place if she gave us a fake phone number then she defiantly would have given us a fake address. I took the note and ripped it up into pieces before placing it in my back pocket.

We started driving around aimlessly, I knew we were only a couple blocks from the diner where we first started because I made little mental notes in my head as to which streets lead to others as we drove up and down. We pulled up outside a row of shops and we both climbed out the car.

"I think it would be faster if we split up" I told him

"Bella I think we should stick together" he protested.

I could understand why he didn't like the idea. Me being such a klutz, big city, and unfamiliar territory, did not mix at all. But I stood by what I said this would be a lot faster and besides I wanted to find Edward as quickly as possible.

"I'll be fine, I've got my phone on me" I said feeling my back pocket. I was glad I didn't pack this in my bag this morning because she would have taken that as well.

"Bella I don't think..." he started to protest again.

"Jasper, it's not your job to protect me, I know you mean well but we can cover much more area if we split up"

I watched as he thought about this scenario in his head and was pleased when he nodded in response, obviously knowing I was right.

"Ok Bella, you head in that direction and keep going straight. I'll take the opposite side and do the same. After an hour circle back around and we will meet back up here at the car."

That sounded like a good plan, I opened the car door and put my bag inside only taking my phone and Edward's photo with me.

"And Bella..."

"Yeah"

"If you see him or find anybody who has seen him check in and ill do the same"

"Ok"

"Oh and one more thing" he said before I turned to walk off.

"Yeah"

"If you happen to attract any bad things" he said choosing his words carefully "Run for the hill and call me immediately, do you understand"

I felt like I was being treated like a five year old.

"Yes" I said rolling my eyes.

"Bella, I know it's not my job to protect you but considering the circumstances and your track record I'm not taking any chances. Despite us not having a very good relationship I still consider you a part of the family, and besides I owe it to my brother to keep you safe"

I didn't know if to cry or to give him a big hug. His little speech really shined a light on the situation. I have never been close to Jasper before, we barely said two words to each other before this day and it felt really nice that he felt this way about me. He really did think of me as a sister. I decided to save the water works for another time so I opted for the hug. Without warning I hugged him without giving him chance to back away. I locked this memory away in a secure place because I knew he would never repeat that speech to either me or anybody else in the future.

"Thank you and don't worry, I will" I said pulling away from him.

"Let's get a move on then" he said clearing his throat and walking away from the awkwardness.

"One hour" he shouted before disappearing down the street.

I continued walking down the opposite street stopping everybody that crossed my path. I could have showed his photo a hundred times to hundred different strangers and not one of them had seen him. Edward was a person that is not easily forgotten so I began to wonder, if he was indeed in Seattle then why had not one single person sin him or new anybody that sin him. Every '_Sorry No_' I received shattered a tiny piece of hope that I had left. After an hour I retreated back, Jasper had the same luck as me the other side, which was nothing. It was nearly 1.30pm before we decided to give it another go but this time we headed in a different direction.

Another half an hour passed and still nothing, I started to wonder exactly how many times I would walk these streets in search of him. A hundred times? A Thousand times? How long would it take me before I found him? Days? Weeks? Years maybe? Would I walk these streets until I was old and crippled? My last thought was the only one I knew the answer to, and the answer was yes. I would walk these streets if took me my whole life because I would never give up looking for him, even if it turned out that the thing I was searching for would never be found.

I didn't realize that I had made a wrong turn until I focused on the movie theatre in front of me. The posters indicated that there were a few new movies now on release. I read the titles in my head as I scanned down the list.

'_Just go with it_' '_Night of the living dolls_' '_Breaking dawn_' '_Hot Fuzz_' Just then a horror movie that sounded familiar stuck out like a sore thumb it was a sequel to the horror movie we all went to watch a while ago. Seeing this brought back more depressing memories so I turned back around and headed back to where I came from. Just as I was about to cross over I sin the name of the road which also seemed familiar. I stopped and pulled out the torn up note that was in my back pocket. The address that was on the note was on this street. I knew I would probably be wasting my time but since I was here I might as well check it out. I folded up the photo and placed it inside my other back pocket along with the note. I was glad my jeans had pockets because I had left my jacket in the car.

I crossed the road on the opposite side of the movie theater and noticed some shops on this side of the road. I followed the numbers of the shops until I found which looked like an apartment block set in-between two shops. The numbers on the buzzers didn't have names on but I knew the number from the note. I pressed the number 23 and waited for a response. After the third buzz I was about to give up but a lady carrying some shopping bags was coming out of the building. When she opened the door I used this as my chance to slide in after.

The elevator was broken, typical, so dragged my feet up the three flights of stairs until I got to the 20's. The hallway consisted of three separate apartments. I passed number 21 and got a strange urge to look at number 22 before continuing to the last door on the left.

The door looked like it had taken a beating which made me feel slightly uneasy. I gently knocked on the door but there was no answer. When I knocked a second time the flimsy door gently eased away from the doorframe. I knew it was rude to enter without permission but I needed to talk to her.

"Hello" I said using my foot to open the door.

It looked like nobody was home.

"Hello" I said again louder this time.

Still no answer, just as I was about to leave I noticed a familiar red uniform draped over the sofa. It was the same uniform the waitress wore so I knew I had the right place. I slowly walked in examining my surrounding carefully trying to detect what sort of place I had just stepped into over the threshold. The place looked clean and presentable. But let's face it, you could be a serial killer and own a palace.

Before I took another step I stayed true to my word with Jasper. I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I hit speed dial and waited for him to answer.

"Hi"

"Bella are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen I took a detour and..."

"Where are you? Are you alright?" he started to bombard me with questions.

"Yes I'm fine now shush, listen you remember that address"

"Yeah"

"Well as I was saying, I took a detour and ended up at this address by chance. Nobody's home but I think this is definitely her apartment"

"Ok, I'll circle back round to get the car and ill come to you, don't go anywhere or do any think until I get there"

"Alright"

I quickly told him the address again before I hung up. I didn't really know what to do now, the apartment was clearly empty so I decided to close the door and wait for Jasper inside. I didn't know what to say if the tenant came back and found me in here, I just hoped Jasper was quick enough that it wouldn't come to that.

I decided to take a look around being as I was here I might as well see what sort of life our little thief had. I scanned the living room and kitchen but nothing was of interest to me. I walked down the hallway and into the first bedroom I came to. It was decorated in blue with a huge double bed that hadn't been made. There were empty food wrappers and plates on the floor. This room in the apartment was a dump. There was a dartboard nailed to the wall half hanging off but that wasn't the thing that made me force the lump in my throat down, it was the things sticking out of it. They weren't darts they were syringes. This was the sort of things that made alarm bells ring. I knew I had to get out of here, fast. Just as the thought passed through my mind there was a knock on the front door.

I knew Jasper was a quick driver but by all means he defiantly was not that quick. I swallowed the lump in my through and tried to calm my nerves. I considered not answering the door at all but taking the flimsy door in consideration and how I managed to get in here didn't really leave me much choice. I even considered hiding under one of the beds but from observing the state of the first bedroom I think I would be safer just to take my chances with whoever was behind door number one.

I slowly walked over to the front door and opened it without hesitation. There was a large man dressed in black with gold chains wrapped around his neck. He had black spiky hair with a little goatee beard. My mind was screaming for me to run but where could I run to? I just froze.

"Hi" His surprisingly husky voice startled me.

"Hi" I managed to push out while my mind was everywhere.

Yes, say hi to the rather large man who could possibly be the rightful owner of bedroom number one I argued with myself. Why not invite him in for tea and biscuits?

"You must be Jane" he smirked.

His smile was sinister which made me want to run for hill and scream bloody murder.

"Erm..."

"Don't worry pet me and Alec had an agreement, well more like a disagreement but what's the difference these days" he interrupted me.

I slowly started to back away from him but my movements didn't go unnoticed to him as he began to walk forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I admitted to him my voice was no more than a whisper.

"No games sweet thing" he wagged his finger at me like a dog "Your brothers been playing a lot of games with us lately and I think it's about time he paid up"

"I'm not Jane, I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped.

My pleading with him didn't do any good, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cloth. My heart started to race frantically, I kept looking at the front door in the hope that the one person I was thinking about would appear in it, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. The man lunged for me but before he covered my mouth with the cloraphom cloth I sucked in all the air I could, and shouted to the top of my lungs with my last breath the only name I ever wanted to hear in the darkness.

"EDWARD!"


	11. Consequences

**CHAPTER TEN - CONSEQUENCES**

**EDWARD POV (During Payment)**

"Edward!" I heard my name being called through the darkness.

"Is he alright?" another voice asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

Just then I heard a phone ringing or what sounded like a phone ringing. I couldn't be sure as my head was still spinning, for all I know the ringing could have came from my ears. Where was I? What the hell happened?

"Hello" I heard Alec's voice again.

I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids felt heavy, like I could sleep for a month.

"Look Minty I'll take care of it, I'll get you what you're owed" he snapped before I heard a bang, which I could have only guessed was the phone being slammed down.

"Who was that?" the other voice asked, I was pretty sure it was Jane.

"Wrong number"

"What are we going to do with him?" Jane's asked.

"Slap him"

"I'm not going to slap him, you slap him"

"No thanks his already punched me today, I'm not going to piss him off again by slapping him" He almost laughed.

"What if he has got a concussion?" she replied.

Oh for god sake just slap me I wanted to scream if I was going to just lie here in the darkness not being able to move I might have well have done it in silence.

"Fine" she huffed.

"Edward" she whispered. "Edward" she whispered again but this time I felt pressure on the side of my face.

"Wake up!" She started to shout.

I was surprised that that did the trick. My eyes snapped open as she was about to slap me a second time. Jane was sitting next to me on the floor in her bathrobe as Alec was crouching over the top of me looking down.

"Morning sleepy head" Alec laughed.

"What the, what happened?" I had to ask because I really couldn't remember.

"You passed out don't you remember?"

Yeah I could remember that part but what I couldn't remember was why. I grabbed Alec's hand as he pulled me up. I must have stood up to quickly because the blood rushed to my head nearly knocking me back down.

"Whoa" Alec steadied me.

"Sit down dude, Jane get him a drink"

He ushered me to their sofa while Jane went into the kitchen. He planted me down before he got his shoes on.

"You off out?" I asked.

"Yeah mate got business to take care of" by that I guessed he meant his problem.

"Jane I'm just going out for a while catch you later" he shouted in the kitchen before leaving.

Jane came in and set a glass of water down on the coffee table in front of me. I reached out and took a slip but before I placed it back on the table something caught my eye which made me completely miss the table.

"Don't worry I've got it" she said.

I didn't even acknowledge her words or movements. It was like I had tunnel vision and I could only see this purse that was sticking out like a sore thumb on the mantel piece. I had finally remembered why I had passed out in the first place. This purse pulled me in like a magnet before I knew it my feet were already moving and my hands were on the purse. I examined every inch of it precisely and every detail made my heart flutter even more. It was Bella's, it had to have been, even if Jane coincidentally had the same purse and drew the exact same whiskers on it there no way she had the same sent that lingered of it, the sweet scent of strawberries.

"Where did you get this from?" I asked turning around holding the purse in my hand.

"No where its mine" she replied still picking up the broken glass from the floor.

"Jane I need to know where did you get it!" I said raising my voice.

"I told you its mine!"

"Ok then, you won't mind me taking a look"

"No" she shouted jumping up off the floor.

I was much quicker than her I undone the zip and checked the contents. Money, coins, library cards and a drivers licence. As I turned the card around in my hands the purse and all the content in my other hand fell to the ground as I looked into the face of my angel.

It was her, it was my Bella I could stare at this photo and hours, day or maybe even weeks could have past by without me knowing. Time never meant anything when it came to her. I had a bucket load of feeling all shoot through me at the same time I didn't know if to cry, smile, jump for joy or be sick.

"Where did you get it?" I managed to push out, I didn't have a clue how I sounded.

"Fine, I found it at work" she admitted picking up the contents and the purse off the floor.

I knew she was lying again and I didn't have the patience for her mind games.

"Get dressed, you're going to show me where" I asked her. Let me rephrase that I told her.

"Fine, I have to talk to Sabrina anyway" she huffed and hurried to her room.

I quickly ran back to my apartment to put on some clean clothes and to grab a jacket. I didn't have time to stand around and choose so I took the first things out my wardrobe and ripped the new labels off. Black jeans, black top, and a grey jacket, done. I put Bella's driving licence in my pocket and returned to Jane's apartment in less than ten minutes.

Surprise, surprise she wasn't ready so I waited around for her to finish while I went over my thoughts clearly. How could Jane's have ended up with her purse? Even if she was telling the truth how the hell would somebody else have ended up with it? Something didn't add up and I had to find out what it was?

Just then Jane appeared with from the hall with her work uniform in her hand, she threw it on the sofa and grabbed her jacket before we left.

Beings as I didn't have my car and Alec had took his car we had to walk a few blocks to her work place. It was 1.30pm by the time we arrived at the diner, I didn't really pay attention to the decor or the surrounds I just knew that there was a lot of red. We entered and the place was nearly deserted except for a few people scattered around that I didn't really take the time to notice. The only person I did notice was Sabrina standing behind the counter with a huge grin on her face.

"Edward what a nice surprise, I didn't no you missed me this much" she cooed.

"I didn't" I said crossing my arms.

If it would have been under different circumstances I would have laugh at the reaction from her face but I didn't move an inch. A strange feeling washed over me that sent a shiver down my spine and for no apparent reason I looked to the left of me straight at an empty booth.

"You're telling me" Sabrina and Jane laughed together.

I didn't really get the gist of the conversation but I wasn't really paying attention.

"I can't believe him and her are still together" Sabrina said.

"Yeah I no after what I told you what happened, anyway I've told you the hot gossip now" Jane replied.

I could only guess that they were bitching about their friends behind their backs.

"Yeah it just shows you what friends are capable of, oh which reminds me your friends were in here earlier looking for you, I gave her your number"

"What friends?" Jane perked up.

Yeah what friends? I thought to myself.

"I dunno didn't catch their names, brown eyes, long dark brown hair, yey height, your build"

Her description was all that it took to make me feel sick, physically sick and I knew why.

I bolted back out the door to the parking lot where I puked up at the side of the diner. A river of sick erupted out my mouth as I started to hyperventilate. I grabbed the side of the railing for support as my head spun around.

She was alive...

All my emotions exploded within me at the same time. Love, hate, happiness, sadness, betrayal, guilt you name it I had it. There were that many I didn't no which one to focus on. The one that shone the most though was anger and that was the one that had made me sick. I was angry at myself. If she was still alive then I had left her all alone. I had abandoned her. I fell to my knees and rocked back a forth on the pavement, pulling at my hair. I sucked in all the air around me and the growl that erupted out of my chest echoed around the parking lot.

What had I done? How could I have been so selfish and stupid? I should have known that she was alive because I was still alive. My heart still beats everyday and that was only because hers was. I pleaded with her to stay alive for me, for us, for our child and she did and look what I did? I ran away and hid, the world would be better off and my Bella would be better off from the selfish, stupid, idiotic, horrible person that was myself. I had left Bella alone to deal with the aftermath of the accident and our loss. All the guilt, shame and betrayal would live with me forever and I would not let them escape through my tears. I would hold and deal with all these consequences inside and burn from the inside out like the demon that I was.

"Edward, what the hell..." Jane said tiring to pull me up.

"Don't touch me!" I growled at her.

I managed to pull myself up, how I did not now. My legs or my body didn't feel like mine.

"You stole it from her didn't you?" I asked without looking directly at her.

"Who?"

"The girl who Sabrina was talking about."

"Yes" she whispered.

None of this was Jane's fault and I guess I couldn't blame her for stealing the purse because it only led to the truth being revealed in the end and that was Bella was alive. I wanted to see her now more than ever not to give excuses for my actions or to beg for forgiveness, but to simply make sure that she was safe, to see if within these six months apart she finally found something or someone to make her happy because Bella deserved that. I stared walking again through the parking lot with a destination and a plan in my head, I knew I had to see her and knew where to go to find her.

"Edward where are you going?" Jane shouted behind me.

"Home" I whispered.

About twenty minutes later I arrived in the hallway of my apartment with Jane trailing behind me.

"What the hell!" she shouted running past my door to hers.

"I've told Alec time and time again about fixing this door"

Her front door being wide open didn't go unnoticed to me either. I decided to skip my apartment and take a quick look in case there was anybody inside. The living room looked trashed but there no signs of life.

I retreated back to my apartment leaving Jane to clean up the mess in her own apartment whilst I left my front door open in case the vandalises came back then I would surprise them, and trust me how I was feeling right now it wasn't going to be a nice surprise. I headed straight into my room and grabbed my duffle bag from underneath my bed and started shoving everything in. I didn't know how long I would stay in Forks or where I would stay for that matter. Would my family welcome me back with open arms? Would Bella? I hoped not that way I would feel like what it is to be rejected, abandoned.

"Edward!" I heard my name being called.

"In here"

Alec burst through my bedroom door.

"Edward, you gotta help me, please" He rambled on in a frantic rate.

"Calm down Alec what happened?"

"They took her, we need to go now!" He shouted pulling at his hair.

"Took who, what's going on?"

"I got a call from Minty the guys, they took her because I haven't paid them"

I took him by the shoulders and guided him back into the living room.

"Took who?"

"Jane, they took Jane, I swear to god if they have hurt her"

I didn't have a clue what he was going on about, for a split second I thought that maybe he was drunk or sleep walking but when I sin the worry in his eyes that thought flew away faster then they came.

"What's all the shouting about?" Jane entered holding a dishcloth.

Alec tore his way from my grip and ran straight to his sister.

"Oh thank god" Alec said picking her pick into a hug.

"Ok, erm what's going on" she tried to say as he squeezed the life out of her.

"Yes please explain"

I was baffled as much as Jane was. He released her then walked to the window.

"I owe some money to some bad people but I haven't been able to come up with the cash. I got a call from them today saying that they have got my sister and if I didn't come up with the cash then I she was as good as dead"

I guess this explains how much trouble he really was in.

"But I'm right here" Jane perked up going over to hug her brother again.

"Well if your here, then who have they got" Alec asked confused.

"I think I know" an all too familiar voice spoke.

I turned and followed the voice to the front door which revealed a tall blonde man leaning up against the doorframe. I recognised him straight away, how could I not he was my youngest brother. Then a sudden rush of urgency engulfed me and I knew the answer to Alec's question.

"Bella"


	12. Negotiations

**CHAPTER ELEVEN – NEG****OTIATIONS **

**EDWARD POV**

"Who's Bella?" Alec perked up.

I did not answer him or even acknowledge him I was too absorbed in the mix of it all. Seeing Jasper put everything in to prospective. If Bella was in Seattle she must have came with Jasper and beings as she was not with him I presumed the worst.

"It's been a long time. Brother" Jasper spoke to break the silence.

"Brother?" Alec asked confused sounding more like a question.

"Too long" I answered breaking my voice.

Without warning he lunged over to me and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug the same but pulled away quicker than he did. I had more pressing matters to attend with so catching up for lost time was going to have to wait.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

I was afraid of his answer because I knew he knew the question I was asking.

"I'm afraid so"

"Do you know for sure?"

"I got a call from _her_ not long ago, saying she was here. We were suppose to check the apartment out together but as you can see she's not here. I tried her cell but there was no answer not even a dial phone, so upon hearing your conversation earlier I just put and two together"

Jasper just confirmed my fears for me. Those guys must have taken Bella instead of Jane.

"I remember you, from the diner?" Jane perked up.

I ignored her and focused on Jasper.

"Edward I wanted to ..." Jasper tried to say.

"Don't say anything there's no time, we can settle this later"

I know it might have seemed a bit harsh but I put all my problems and thoughts aside. Bella was my first priority it didn't matter how long I was away? Or how I abandoned her, my friends or my family? None of that mattered anymore because Bella needed my help even if she did not ask for it. I didn't make a promise to myself because every promise I have made in my life somehow managed to rip and smash to pieces. Instead of a promise I made myself a vow. A vow that I would get her away from these man men and make her safe again, but if I was to late then I would slaughter them all until they chocked on their last breath. I would make her safe again. This time I would not fail!

"Who the fuck is Bella, what the fuck is going on" Alec shouted.

"Your so called friends have taken my brothers girlfriend instead of you sister, that's what the fuck is going on" Jasper shouted back at him.

I didn't enter the argument instead I rushed to my room and used all my adrenaline to lift up my bed and flip it to the side. I grabbed the metallic baseball bat from under in and returned to the living room placing the bat down on the side counter.

"Alec, I want to know everything about these men, what they look like, what their names are and how many of them you managed to piss off."

"These three, but only two of them work the streets selling the drugs. Minty the one with the skinhead and Jack the one with the goatee works for someone who supplies them. I have no idea who he is, he never shows his face"

That helped the situation, at least I knew exactly who and how many I was up against. They were the same guys who confronted me outside my apartment. I guess Minty stayed true to his threat.

"Right, Alec call this Minty guy and have him arrange a time and place right now!" I commanded.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Just do it!" I growled. "And don't tell them they have got the wrong person, act natural"

I didn't want to chance it they may have thought that since she was not valuable to them that they would have no use for her. Just hearing this thought mad me cringe and tense up at the same time.

"I'll call the police" Jane perked up.

"NO!" I growled.

I didn't want the police involved. Handing these men over to the police would not get them justice. If any one of those bastards lay a finger on her then I would annihilate them and I wouldn't want the police to interrupt me.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked.

I didn't have one I was just going along with it and hopes things would fall into place.

"I have no idea" I admitted to him.

"I've got one, first we find out where she is. The easy way would be to sneak in, grab her, and then run. Or we can do it the hard way, we walk straight in the front door, guns blazing, take them down, and then walk out with her"

"Sounds like a plan but your mistaken about the we part"

He looked at me gone out like I offended him. I appreciated the offer but this was my problem and my fight. Bella got into this mess because of me, despite Alec's problem she would have never have been here in the first place if I hadn't have left, so I was going to get her out of it, alone. I couldn't risk anybody else's life for the stupid mistakes that I had made.

"If you think for one second that you are doing this alone you can think again, Edward" He protested.

"You're not going, no one is"

"I'm going" Alec yelled.

"And me" Jane said after.

"No you're not, Jasper I don't want..." I tried to say

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept some help for once, I know why you ran away Edward and I don't blame you for a single thing, the past is the past. You thought she was dead and you lost everything, you got scared and ran for hills, hell I would have probably done the same thing if I had lost Alice, but you haven't lost her not yet anyway. If you choose to do this alone then you might have well have lost her, you need my help and as your brother I am here for you and will be by your side whether you like it or not!"

I should have know better than to try and stop him but it nice to know that he still had my back after all this time. Jasper always had a way with words but he never used them enough.

"Your right" I agreed with him. "Alec, make the call and get ready"

He pulled out his phone and walked out into the hallway.

"So does that mean we're all going?" Jane asked.

"No, you're staying here" I told her.

I didn't want her to be there if things got ugly and I knew that if she had gotten hurt then Alec would have ripped them to shreds as I would if they hurt my Bella, and besides Jane was as useful as a chocolate teapot.

"No fair?" she protested.

"Now now Jane, this is no place for a lady" Jasper interrupted her whining "Even if the lady is a thief" He added.

"Oh for god's sake you can have it back, Jeeze" she rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment as Alec came in.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Warehouse on 34th street" he replied.

"Is she alright" that was the main question I asked.

"Sorry man they didn't say"

"What did they say?" Jasper asked.

"They said they want the money delivered to them at 4pm or..."

"How much" Jasper interrupted.

"50 G's"

"How can anybody spend that much on drugs" Jasper shook his head.

I must admit even I was shocked at that sum of money.

"Interest" he replied.

"Or what?" I perked up

"What?"

"At the end of your sentence you said or...or what?" I asked, his little slip up didn't go unnoticed to me.

He paused which to me was not a good thing.

"She's ours" he whispered.

The growl that erupted out of my chest rippled through the apartment. My fist smacked against the wall causing the stud wall to crack and a whole appear.

"Calm down Edward" Jasper said placing one hand on my shoulder.

Calm down, how could I calm down with all these mental images of my Bella being abused floating around in my head. I could almost picture all the horrible, disgusting things that they could do to her. I felt physically sick again but this time I didn't throw up I continued to pulverise the wall again letting out growls with every punch.

"Edward enough!" Jasper shouted.

He restrained my arms from behind and forced me away from the damaged wall.

"She will be alright, you need to calm down and save your energy, your no good to anyone like this"

He was right again, his words helped to take the edge off a little. He loosened his grip and I clasped my hands behind the back of my head to stop myself from damaging anything else. My hands were throbbing but the pain quickly subsided with every thought of my Bella.

"So it looks like we're taking the hard way" Alec announced "Unless anybody had 50 grand"

I walk to the side counter and retrieved the bat I took from the bedroom. It wasn't my first choice as a weapon but it was the only thing I had. I didn't know if I was going to need to use it but I damn knew for sure that I would use it if need be, without hesitation.

"Let's see if there open for negotiation" I said gripping the bat.

"Hard way it is then" Jasper said.

"It's too early" Alec said looking at his watch "We still got an hour"

"Were leaving now!" I spat

I didn't care what the time was, I was ready now. I wasn't going to let Bella stay another second with those maniacs. I led the way out of the apartment block with Jasper and Alec close behind me.

"Heads up" Jasper said throwing me the keys to his car.

"Take care of it, she's my baby" he warned me climbing in the passenger side.

Alec climbed in the back as I took the driver's side. Jasper held the bat while I put the key into the ignition. I hadn't driven a car in six months but I knew Jaspers car inside out and besides driving was like second nature to me. I accelerated and drove off at an alarming speed leaving Jasper glaring at me with every move I made.

We pulled up on 34th street shortly after thirty minutes. It was a factory and warehouse district with steel fences sectioning them all off.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

"Hang on?" Alec replied.

I watched him in the rear view mirror pull his phone out. I slowed the car down and came to a halt.

"I'm here" He spoke

There was a slight pause before he put the phone back down.

"Warehouse 16, past the storage units on the far side of the right" he informed me.

I followed his instructions and shortly after I pulled up outside a warehouse that was painted brown on the outside. I came to a halt outside a big silver shutter that was closed but there was a door next to it. I climbed out the car and met Jasper and Alec by the door.

"I bet Emmett would have loved to be here right now" Jasper smirked handing me the bat.

After everything that has happened and considering what could have been If I hadn't had left, I made my mind up in that spit second.

"We will have to tell him about it when we go home" I said emphasising the word we.

He smiled at my statement and patted me on the back.

"About time" He replied.

"Ready?" Alec said clearing his throat.

"Let's go and get your girl" Jasper said.

He opened the door and held it open for me.

"After you" he said before we entered.


	13. Solitary Confinements

**CHAPTER TWELVE – SOLITARY CONFINEMENTS **

**BELLA POV (During Negotiations)**

My eyelids slowly crept open to the sound of something rustling and more strangely squeaking. My vision was blurry so I tried to blink a few times to get better clarity. I found out where the noise was coming from, it startled me but as I yelped nothing came out due to the duck tape around my mouth. There was a rat half way in what looked like a food packet a few meters away from my head. I tried to sit up but my hands were bound behind my back with what also felt like duct tape. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I screamed at myself in my head. Luckily my feet weren't bound so I banged my heel on the floor to shoo the rat away and was grateful when it worked. The rat scurried away under the steel bars and out of site.

My body started to shake not because I was scared but because the concrete I was lying on was freezing. I rolled over onto my side and balanced on my knees to stand up. The room if you could call it that was concreted all the way round. There were steel bars and a steel gate that separated the room in two. The door on the other side of the bars, I guessed being as it was the only other door in here apart from my cell gate was the way out. There was a tiny window high up in this cell as I called it because it was, but it had barbwire wrapped around it, even if I managed to climbed up that high and tried not to cut myself to death getting it off I probably wouldn't have fitted through it anyway. There wasn't a single clue as to where the hell I was but I did notice there were loads of boxes and creates stacked up at the opposite side of the room. My only guess could have been a storage unit of some sort or maybe even a dock. What I wouldn't give to be that rat right now.

A million different emotions and thoughts was flying around my head, I couldn't focus on just one. Why me again? Was my first thought. Why couldn't anything just be simple in my life? I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't afraid because I was, but I would never show my fear to the kidnapper. What if I was stuck in here forever? What if they killed me? If so I would never be able to find Edward. Even if Jasper went to the apartment he couldn't have possibly known where I was or what had happened to me. I couldn't really remember what the kidnapper said in the apartment only that he had called me Jane and something about someone called Alec ,none the less none of that mattered anymore because I was stuck behind bars, in a place I didn't no, in a city I didn't no, that's if we were still in Seattle and nobody knew what had happened to me. I might have well been as good as dead.

I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and tried to focus on the good ones. My pockets felt empty so I knew my phone was gone. I knew I had no help coming so it was up to me to try and come up with something. I also knew that I was needed for something because I wasn't dead already, which gave me time. I searched around the cell to look for anything that would help me escape like in the movies. Like a sharp object sticking out of the wall that would help me unloosen my hands, or a paperclip that I could somehow bend to pick the lock, but no such luck. There was nothing, the barbwire on the window was too high up. The only thing there was, was a food packet and somehow I don't think that would help me a lot. I stood against the far wall opposite the bars and slid down the wall. I tucked my knees up to my chest and accepted defeat. If I was going to get out of here then I would have to wait to be let out, and then somehow try to get away.

Being in solitude really put my life in perspective and I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face. Every decision I made and every mistake I did came out as tears. The stupid accident, my mother, my baby, and Edward all joined the queue in each tear duct. I wondered how many tears a person could shed. Would they stop eventually? Would you die of dehydration due to losing too much fluid? Whatever the answer was I'm sure I would find out soon enough because I didn't try to stop my tears. I was sick and tired of locking my emotions away and I was sick and tired of tiring to deal with them on my own. I would give anything just to have one hug from my mother or Edward right now. I wanted somebody to tell me that everything was going to be alright and my future if i had one would have a happy ending, but I knew that would never happen.

Just as I was about to close my eyes I heard the door unlock. A large man with a Skinhead entered. It was a different man to the one that kidnapped me so now I knew that I was behind held by more than one man.

"You're finally awake" he smiled. "I was getting worried, I was just about to come in and give you mouth to mouth" He smiled again.

Just hearing it made me cringe. If it wasn't for this duct tape keeping my mouth shut I would have puked.

"Minty, bring her through" someone else shouted.

He unlocked the gate and made his way over to me. I yelp as he grabbed me on the shoulder and pulled me up. He dragged me by the arm and led me out the cell. We went through the door which led to another room the same size as the one before but it didn't have any bars separating it. We walked through another door into another room filled with boxes, and then we went through a slide door into a huge room. There was a big silver shutter with a door next to it with a small exit sigh above it. It was one of them fire doors where the door handle was on the outside and you had to push a bar to open it from the inside. It was perfect due to my hands being bound. I had found my escape root but now I needed a time to take it. The man that kidnapped me from the apartment was sitting at a little desk that was buried amongst piles of money and small bags containing white powder.

The man called Minty forced me to sit down on a wooden chair as he went over to the other guy. I kept my eyes on them whilst taking quick glances at the door.

"Finally" The guy at the desk said. "I was beginning to wonder if id smothered you too much" He smirked at me.

"Any news yet" Minty asked the guy at the desk.

"Not yet, I'm beginning to wonder if her brother even gives a shit" he replied back.

Just then his phone began to ring.

"What do you know, speak of the devil" He said obviously checking the number first.

"Alec, you got my message"

There was a pause.

"You got the money?"

There was another pause.

"Were at a warehouse on 34th street, we want the money delivered to us at 4pm" he looked at me as he continued. "Or she's our" he smiled. "Call me back when your near" he finished then he put the phone down.

My heart shot to the pity of my stomach. Even though I knew somebody was coming, I still had to try and get out myself. I knew why they took me out the cell and sat me in here it was so I could witness the money, the drugs and their faces. It gave them a perfectly good reason to kill me if this Alec person didn't show up.

"Fetch me the order list" The guy at the desk asked Minty.

Minty headed over to the back of the room and disappeared in between some crates. I kept watching the guy at the desk and waiting a second longer, and there it was. He had dropped a bag of drugs under the table, as he bent down to retrieve them I stood up and bolted for the door. I charged at the door sideways, pushing the bar with my hip bone.

"Get her!" one of the guys shouted.

I didn't turn around to see which one said it I just keep looking straight ahead being careful not to trip up on anything. I ran straight outside and was hoping to run straight into civilization but as I expected no one was around. Warehouse after warehouse flew past me as I ran up the street. I sin a man out the corner of my eye walking to his truck reading a paper but I was too far away from him to see me. I ran as fast as I could to him and screamed at the top of my lungs which sounded quiet and muffled due to the tape. He got into the driver's side and took off, his truck getting smaller as it went out of view.

All of a sudden I was hit by a freight train, or what felt like one. I was on the ground lying face down then I yelped as my scalp started to burn because I was being pulled back by my hair.

"Nice one bitch!" Minty spat.

His fist connected with my cheekbone which sent me flying backwards again landing on my bound hands. I hit the floor that hard I felt something crack, my muffled screams didn't help the pain one bit. The throbbing in my hand and the sharp pains shooting up my arm told me that the cracking sound must have came from my wrist. He lifted me up again this time by my arm, he flung me over his shoulder then turned around and walked back to the warehouse.

A few minutes later we were back in the huge room.

"Put her back in the cell, until Alec gets here" The other guy ordered him.

Minty carried me all the way back to the cell. Once inside he threw me to the ground and crouched down to me.

"I hope your brother doesn't come, that way you and me can have some fun" He whispered.

He stood back up and walked back out, closing the gate and the door behind him. I curled up into a ball and let the tears flow once again. They didn't flow due to the pain from my wrist they came because I knew that I was probably never going to make it out of here alive, and that meant I would die without seeing the one person who I yearned for and who I needed the most, my Edward. I closed my eyes and did something I have never done before, I prayed. I prayed that I could see him just once, before I died.


	14. What's My Line

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – WHAT'S MY LINE **

**EDWARD POV**

We entered a huge room with boxes and create that were piled high at the back of the room. Minty was stood at the far side of the room, the sliding door behind him didn't go unnoticed to me. Jack was sat at a table counting piles of money.

"Ah Alec, you made it, and I see your brought friends" he smirked standing up and coming around the front of the table.

"I knew I would see you again smart mouth, didn't think it would be this soon though" Minty smiled at me, a smile that he wasn't going to keep for long.

"Where is she?" Alec asked.

"Around" Jack replied.

I knew she wouldn't just be in plain sight and I also knew that she was behind that door Minty was guarding.

"Don't worry I haven't hurt her...much" Minty grinned widely.

As soon as the words left his mouth I sin the colour bulls charge at, red. He had hurt her, big mistake! I slid the bat to Jasper because I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. I locked my jaw and clenched my fists that tight my fingers hurt.

"You got my money" Jack asked.

"Actually, no" Alec sarcastically said.

"What!" Jack shouted.

"Well its turns out you got the wrong girl, dumbass"

Jack and Minty shared the same confusing expression.

"Then who's girl..."

"Mine" I growled.

Without hesitation Jasper charged at Jake and swung the bat causing him to crash into the table. I charged for Minty, Jasper and Alec could deal with Jack but Minty was mine. I lunged for him and connected my fists with his face. I grabbed his shirt and used all my strength to throw him to the ground.

I spun around just in time to see Jack punch Alec in the face. That mistake caught me off guard as Minty somehow got back up and punched me in the gut. He knocked the air out of me causing me to hunch forward. He grabbed me and threw me head first in the pile of creates causing them to smash beneath me. I felt the blood ooze of my forehead and drip down the side of my face as I turned to see Jasper tackle Jack to the floor. I rolled onto my front as Minty mounted me, his hands were wrapped around my throat, I grabbed at his hands but he only squeezed tighter.

"Your little bitch is mine smart mouth" He spat squeezing tighter. "Don't worry ill make her feel good"

I used all the adrenaline I had inside of me to pry his hands away from my neck. I sucked in all the air that was left around me and let out a huge growl before head butting him the hardest I could. He rolled off me yelping and holding his head. I was quickly on my feet and standing over him.

... "YOU" I kicked him in the stomach. "WILL." I kicked him again "NEVER. TOUCH. HER" I roared between kicks.

Blood was drooling out of his mouth as he started wheezing. I was so pumped with adrenaline I could have carried on until he disintegrated. I was about to kick him again but a pair of arms locked around me and pulled me back.

"Edward enough!" Jasper yelled behind me.

He dragged me away from the scumbag on the floor and let me go a few meters away. I turned to face him and it looked like he had taken a few whacks as well. His had a split lip and I could already see the purple tint form under his right eye. These guys were a lot bigger than me and Jasper so I had expected to get a few wounds.

"It's over" he told me.

I looked around to see Alec out cold on the floor. Jack was also unconscious he looked to be in worse condition than Minty so I knew Alec and Jasper put up a good fight.

"I'll take care of Alec, go and find Bella" He told me.

I didn't need telling, I was already running to the slide door. I slid the door aside which lead to another room with boxes. I ran through that room and opened the door to yet another room, until I came to what I hoped was the last door. I opened it and a set of bars running through the middle of the room came into my view. I entered the room and there she was...

"Bella!" I spoke her name like I had done so many times before.

I ran to the bars to see her more clearly, she was lying on the cold dirty floor with her eyes closed, bound and taped. Stupid as it may sound even now she was the most beautiful thing I have even seen and after all this time she still took my breath away.

"Bella!" I yelled, but she didn't respond.

I tried to open the gate but it was locked. I kicked the padlock with all my force letting out growls with every kick, but it wouldn't budge.

"FUCK!" I shouted pulling at my hair.

I wasn't going to waste time looking for a key so I ran as fast as I could back through the storage room and out to the entrance. I spotted the bat on the ground and grabbed it ignoring both Jasper and Alec. I ran back through until I got to the cell again and started smashing the padlock with the bat. After a few attempts the lock finally broke, I through the bat to the ground and opened the gate.

I entered and dropped to my knees to the side of her.

"Bella, Bella love can you hear me?" I said carefully taking off the duct tape around her mouth.

I gently stroked her face, and then more anger built up inside of me when I noticed the purple bruising on her cheekbone.

"Bella, love wake up, it's me, I'm here" I said gently placing my lips onto hers.

She wasn't responding but I felt her breathing which brought a sigh of relief. I gentle rolled her on her side and ripped at the duct tape around her hands. When it came off I witness the ligature marks around her wrists. Her right wrist had ballooned up and turned almost black which was a clear sign of a break of some sort. I growled as I carefully turned her back over taking her into my lap. I wrapped her fragile body around my arms and held her tightly.

"Bella love, please wake up, please" I begged her. My voice cracking with every word.

The scene unfolding before my eyes reminded me of the accident which cause the tears to flow and a massive lump to form in the back of my throat. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I gently kissed the bruise on her face and rocked back and forth with her. I tried to swallow the lump and clear my throat the best I could.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I whispered, my voice slowly coming back to me.

"I'm so sorry that I left you, that I abandoned you, abandoned us. Please come back to me, please" I pleaded with her.

"Edward" she whispered my name for the first time.

The last time she whispered my name it was covered in blood.

"Yes love, it's me"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked straight at me, we both smiled like we were mirror images of each other. In that moment everything that had happened in the past six months, even the accident floated away as I looked into her deep brown eyes, and for the first time in ages I felt complete. My whole body burned from all the electric currents surging through my veins like it used to do when I touched her. My heart was beating that fast I thought it was going to explode in my chest.

"Bella... I"

Before I could finish she lifted her good hand up and pulled my head down to meet her lips. I pulled her tightly against my chest and I kissed her with all the love I had inside of me. The blaze of fire ignited in my mouth as I tasted her mouth, her lips, and her tongue. I couldn't get enough I wanted to stay in this moment forever, just to hold her, to kiss her. We both pulled back gasping for air. I held her with one hand and cupped her face with the other. I leant my forehead against hers and waited for the panting to subside.

"I found you" she choked.

"Bella I'm so sorry I left, I thought you were dead and I ..."

"Shhh" she shushed me kissing my cheek. "It doesn't matter it's over now, it's all over"

I pressed my lips against hers again and kissed her for what seemed like forever. We both pulled back again panting and gasping for air. For a few minutes we just sat there and waited for our breaths to return to normal.

"Let's get out of here, love"

We both stood up, she was about to walk off but I pulled her to my side and took her in my arms. I wasn't going to let her go ever again. I lifted her up, tucking my one arm under her legs. She nestled snugly in my chest before I walked out.

I slowly walked back through the rooms and back out to the entrance. I took my time with every step because I wanted to hold her as much as possible. Alec was leaning on Jasper for support as I walked in.

"How is she" Jasper asked.

"Never better" Bella replied.

Just hearing her voice made me feel all giddy, like a child being given his favourite toy. I lent my head on top of hers and kissed the top of her head. I didn't want to stop kissing and touching her because I was afraid that I was going to wake up any moment and this was all only a dream.

"I've called the police anonymously and gave them a tip off about these guys, so we better get going" Jasper perked up interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded in response and walked to the exit.

"Hang on" Alec said.

Jasper let him go and he limped over to the desk bending down and pocketing a few piles of money.

"What?" he said as we stared at him.

"You're shocking" Jasper laughed.

"What, it's not like they need it" he chuckled back.

I couldn't help but laugh to as Bella chuckled in my arms. He limped back over to Jasper and held on for support again.

"Do you want any Edward" Jasper smiled.

"No" I said looking down to my angel in my arms. "I've got everything I want"

Jasper led the way out holding the door as I walked out to the car. I opened the back door and slid her in the seat then climbed in afterwards. Jasper helped Alec in the passenger side then he climbed in the driver's seat. Jasper drove off and after a few minutes' police cars sped past us as we got onto the main road.

"How's your head" Bella whispered as we were approaching the apartment block.

I had completely forgotten about it, it throbbed a little but I didn't let it bother me.

"Its fine how's your hand" I asked while my voice broke.

"It's alright, I can't really feel it" she lied.

Still to this day she couldn't fool me. I wanted to smile at her attempt at lying, but I didn't because I knew she must have being in pain. I carefully took her hand into mine and kissed along her wrist, hoping that would somehow take the pain away.

"We have to get that seen to" I told her.

"Ehhh, I hate hospitals"

That time I did smile, same old Bella still so stubborn.

We pulled out outside of the apartment block. Jasper climbed out and helped Alec get out the car while Bella and I climbed out afterward. I held her hand as we made our way up to my apartment.

"Oh my god, I've been worried sick" Jane said running down the hallway.

"Guess what sis" Alec said.

"What?"

"We won" he laughed.

"Good because I'm not going through this again"

"You and me both" He agreed with her.

"His not the lightest of people you know" Jasper perked up.

"Sorry" Alec laughed.

Jasper helped Alec to his apartment closely followed by Jane behind them. I lead Bella in my apartment and closed the door behind us. Once inside I pulled her close to me again and she wrapped her arms around the back of my neck. I wrapped my hands around her waist and picked her up as her legs locked around my waist. I spun her around and pressed her up against the door kissing her passionately. I let out a moan as she pulled at my hair using her good hand. I have never wanted something so much in my life. I wanted her now in every way possible but this wasn't the time or the place. We both pulled back panting.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

I kissed her once more before lowering her, just in time for a knock on the door. Bella moved out the way as I opened it.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jasper asked standing in the hallway.

Home sounded like a great idea.

" Give me a minuet" I replied.

I left the door open for him as I quickly went to my room and collected my belonging. I came out soon after and handed them to him.

"Wait for me in the car" I told him.

"I'll wait there to" Bella perked up.

"No!" I protested.

"I'll be fine Edward" she told me.

I knew that she would be fine but I just got her back and I didn't want to let her out of my sight for more than a second, but I could see by the look on her face that I wasn't going to win. I gave a look to Jasper, one he knew what I meant. The look of being my eyes or fists if need be when I wasn't around.

"Come on Bella" he said nodded to me.

They both walked off towards the stairs with Jasper being only a few inches away from her. I walked to the end of the hall and went into Alec and Jane's apartment. They were both sat on the sofa while Jane was cleaning up Alec's wounds. He noticed me straight away and a few seconds later he stood up. Jane got up shortly after and went into her bedroom.

"Well, I guess this is it" He said

"Yeah"

He held his hand out in front of me, I took it and shook it.

"Thank you for everything" he said.

"Anytime" I replied letting go of his hand.

"I haven't known you long Edward, but I can surly say that you were the best mate I've ever had. You have a family and a girl that love and care very much for you which I can gladly say I envy. You're a lucky man Edward, I didn't know what I had until it was put in danger so from now on I'm not going to take anything for granted and live each day as it comes"

I was glad and happy for him at the same time that the past couple had hours had become a life changing thing for him. I remembered him after he thought Jane was in trouble if anything would have happened to her he would have never lived with himself. Maybe now he would stay of the drugs, permanently this time.

"I'm glad, so what are your plans from now then?"

"I don't know might treat myself and Jane to a well deserved vacation with my so called lottery win" he laughed.

By that he meant the money he stole.

"Well good luck with that" I smiled back.

"Take care of yourself"

"And you" I shook his hand one last time before I went to leave.

"Wait" Jane shouted.

She rushed out her bedroom and handed me Bella's purse and the teddy bear.

"Thank you" I kissed her on the cheek then walked out closing the door behind me.

I quickly hurried down the stairs and out the apartment block. The car was already running as I climbed in the back.

"This is for you" I said handing Bella the teddy bear.

Finally after all this time I was allowed to give her the bear. She took it too eagerly and then placed it on the seat next to her.

"Thank you"

"Anytime my love" I whispered.

She scooted over onto my lap and I held her as we drove off. It wasn't long before I heard her quietly snoring. I smiled and pressed my lips against her head one last time before sleep devoured me as well.


	15. Angel

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – ANGEL**

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward" Jasper whispered.

I opened my eyes and followed his voice to the side of my car door. His lip had ballooned up due to the split in it and his eye had turned completely black.

"Were home" he informed me.

It was dark outside but out house was lit up like a Christmas tree. I looked down and Bella was still fast asleep in my lap.

"Give her to me" Jasper said peering in the car.

"No, I'm good" I told him.

I bent my head down under the door and put my one foot on the floor then carefully lifted myself up with her out the car.

"I called home while you were asleep, there all eager to see you but I told them that you needed to settle in first"

He was brilliant, as much as I wanted to see my family I was scared at what they might say or think of me. I would spend my life apologizing for the things I did wrong and hoped that maybe one day they could forgive me. I also wanted to get cleaned up because all the blood from my head wound had dried all down my face. Jasper grabbed my belonging as well as Bella's stuff as I carried her up the steps to the house. Jasper joined us a few second after and led the way in.

The outside of the house was the same but on the inside it was different. I guess mom got bored with the decor, instead of it being white, it was a creamy biscuit colour with gold and light blue accessories. Mom sure did no how to make an impression. I headed towards the stairs and followed Jasper up the stairs to the second floor where my old room was. He opened the door and placed our things inside. I was expecting my room to be decorated differently or maybe even be turned into a storage room, but everything was exactly how I left it. I guess my mother had expected or hoped that I would come back, this thought made my newly found heart ache with sadness. I guess I never really stopped to think as to what my family was going through while I was away.

"I'll call her dad and tell her that she's staying here tonight" Jasper said interrupting my thoughts.

"Thanks Jasper"

"No problem"

"No, thank you, for everything" I whispered.

He nodded then left the room closing the door behind him. I would have to think of a way to repay him for all he has done. I owe him my life if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here now holding my angel once again. I slowly walked to my bed and placed her down. I removed her shoes and tucked her under the covers being careful not to wake her. I brushed a piece of her hair away from her face which revealed her cheekbone which had also turned black like Jaspers. I gently pressed my lips against it which caused electricity to tingle my lips.

"I love you" I whispered.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep I left her to slumber as I walk to my on-suit. I closed the door half way and lent up against the counter, observing myself in the mirror. The wound on my head was a deep cut which was just above my right temple. The blood has stopped which was a good thing but I would have to get dad to have a look at it. My hands looked like raw pieces of meat. My knuckles were torn and bloody and my shirt had and jacket was covered in dust, dirt and blood. I took my jacket off then my shirt throwing them to the ground. I washed my hands in the sink and hissed when they started stinging due to the heat. After a few minutes the basin looked like a bloodbath so I decided just to have a shower instead. I slipped the rest of my clothes off and walked in the cubical.

The hot water felt so good against my skin, I stood up the wall with my hands and forehead pressed against the cold tiles as the hot water trickled thought out my hair and down my torso. Just then my heart started to flutter, which made me turn to look at the glass door.

Bella was standing at the opposite side, the steam from the showed fogged up the glass but I could just make out the outline of her naked body. I slid the glass door open and took her good hand and pulled her inside with me. Her hands wrapped around the back of my neck as I pulled her close to me, pressing my body up against her. Our lips found each other, she opened her mouth and my tongue slowly crept in. I lifted her up and pressed her up against the tiles as she caressed my wet hair through her fingertips. The hot water trickled down both our bodies causing us both to pant. I kissed her this time with more force. Then I entered her...

My lips trailed down her neck as she moaned with excitement. She playfully bit my shoulder causing me to moan in return. We both moved in perfect synchronisation with each other. We entwined our bodies and hands around each other, slowly kissing between moans. Each kiss got more urgent as this ecstasy intensified. She clawed at my back and bit me again more forcefully this time as we reached climax. After a few minuets I lowered her and we both slid down to the ground holding each other, letting the water wash away all our worries, fears and thoughts down the plughole.

We sat there for ages in a love embrace until our skin started to turn wrinkly.

"Your turning into an old man" she teased me stroking my shrivelled up fingers.

"As long as I grow old with you love" I whispered.

She smiled then yawned.

"Come on" I said pulling her up.

I turned the shower off the pulled her back out the shower. We both dried off then returned to the bedroom. I walked into my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for myself and a t-shirt for Bella.

"Here" I said passing her the t-shirt.

She put it on which came just below her hips. She looked so good in my clothes I could have just devoured her again right then and there.

"I better call Charlie"

"Already taken care of love"

"Thanks" she replied climbing back under the covers.

I quickly put my sweatpants on which I had to use the string to tie them up due to my weight loss. I then climbed on top of the covers. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She nestled perfectly under my chin and I slowly stroked her arm with my fingertips. We didn't speak because there was no need, everything was just perfect. After ten minutes of silence I heard the light snores echo around the room. I looked down at her hand that was wrapped around my torso and noticed the engagement ring tightly secure around her finger. I gently played with it with my index finger and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'd live a thousand lifetimes to find a soul like yours, a soul so pure, so brave. You're an angel that takes my breath away. I want to lie with you forever, my passion knows no bounds. I will shield you away from evil and protect this love we have forever." I whispered before kissing her head.

I was about to drift off to sleep but the sound of a door opening and slamming down stairs pulled me away from the darkness. I carefully pulled myself away from my sleeping beauty and tucked her in before leaving the room. I slowly crept to the banister and walked down the first flight of stairs, stalling on the first ones.

"Oh my boy" My mother cried running to the stairs.

I ran down the rest of the stairs and into her open arms. She was just how I remembered her.

"Thank god you're alright" She cried.

She hugged me that tight I almost couldn't breathe. I must admit seeing her again was quiet upsetting. She pulled back and placed her hands on my face.

"My boy's home" she chocked through her tears.

"I'm so sorry mom"

"It ok, you're ok, that's all that matters" she said pulling me into another hug.

I noticed dad standing by the front door. Looking at him now I knew I had to do something else as well as apologize. My mother let me go then I walked over to Carlisle. Without hesitation I pulled him into a hug, he patted me on the back before letting me go.

"Welcome home son"

"I'm sorry farther" I whispered.

"It alright Edward, I'm just glad your safe"

"I never got the chance to thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving her life, you are a brilliant man and the best farther anybody could wish for"

"Thank you son" he said hugging me again.

I guess I owed my life as well, not only did he save my Bella he also saved me by giving my life back to me.

"I wouldn't say the best farther" Jasper said popping his head up from the sofa "But if he ordered a pizza he might be" He grinned.

I couldn't help but laugh with them. I was so grateful and it felt so nice to have my family back, speaking of which.

"Aren't we missing somebody?" I asked

Just then the front door bursts open, and I felt myself being lifted up in the air. I crashed onto the sofa and landed on Jasper then rolled off onto the floor.

"What's the big idea eh, I heard you been having fights without me" Emmett laughed while he sat on me.

Jasper must have told him about what went down already.

"Get off me you big ape" I laughed back.

I had forgotten how much Emmett weighed, he felt like he weighed a ton. I was going to have to work out again and gain some weight I thought to myself.

"Good to have you back bro" she smiled before getting up.

He held his hand out, I took it and he pulled me back up pulling me into a hug. He held me that tight I thought I was going to pass out.

"Em, can't breathe" I chocked.

"Wimp" he laughed letting go. "Now" he said clapping his hands together "Did someone say pizza"

I couldn't help the roar of laugher that came out of me, same old Emmett always thinking about food.

"What about it Edward, you up for some food" my mother asked.

I did feel hungry, really hungry, my mouth was watering just thinking of my mother's cooking but I was exhausted, and besides even thought I wasn't gone long all I wanted to do was be with my love.

"I'll pass, but thanks"

After another ten minutes of speaking privately with my farther I headed back upstairs to my room. Carlisle said that when I was ready and if I wanted to I could talk to him about everything that had happened but until I brought it up then it would remain the past. Now that I have my Bella back its was like my life was starting all over again so I really didn't want to travel down that road again, I would rather just try and forget about everything and let the past be the past.

She was still fast asleep as I entered. I crept over to the bed and pulled the covers back and climbed in. I carefully pulled her to me and she slid into my arms effortlessly.

"Don't, tell the squirrels" She murmured.

I quietly laughed to myself as she talked to thin air. My love was fast asleep here in my arms, she was exactly where she should be and I was where I was meant to be, here with her. My love, my life, my angel.


	16. Elimination

**CHAPTER FIFTHEEN - ELIMINATION **

**BELLA POV**

"Good morning love" I heard a faint whisper then felt his lips press against my shoulder.

For the first time in ages I could gladly say that I had the best night's sleep ever. I rolled over and noticed he was standing by my side of the bed holding a tray.

"Hungry?" she asked with a huge grin.

I smiled back and sat up pulling the quilt up past my stomach. The food smelled delicious, I was absolutely famished. He placed the tray on my lap the sat down on the edge of the bed next to me. I noticed the wound on his head more clearly now that the blood was gone. There was a neat little stitch in it so I guess that he already sin his Carlisle.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" he smiled then gently kissing my bruise.

I haven't seen what it looked like yet but it was still quiet sore. My wrist didn't hurt much, it just ached. There was a black line that ran around the right side of it so I knew that there must have been a break somewhere.

"I've asked Carlisle to look at it for you after breakfast" He said noticing me looking at it.

"Thanks".

I examined the tray which contained orange juice, toast and a plate of eggs Sunnyside up just the way I like them. The was a small glass vase with a single white rose in it, I picked it up and placed it up against my nose. The sweet floral fragrance swirled up my nose and made my nose tickle.

"A rose so pure and beautiful as this does not even compare to the person holding it" He whispered kissing my hand. I couldn't stop the blush that shot to my cheeks.

"I've missed that so much" he smiled noticing my crimson cheeks. His cheeky grin made me blush even more.

"Are you not hungry" I asked trying to shake the blush.

"No, I've already eaten"

"Ok" I said placing the rose back into the vase.

He got up and walked in his wardrobe as I began eating. I quietly moaned with every mouthful, he made the best eggs I have ever tasted and yet still to this day he has never told me how he does it. I ploughed through the eggs then started on the toast washing it down with the orange juice. I never realised how hungry I was, I could have eaten another ten platefuls.

"Here" he said walking back out of his wardrobe.

I placed the tray on the side as he handed me some black sweatpants and a white vest.

"You better put these on, I don't think I can stand to see you another minuet in just that shirt" He smiled his cheeky grin.

"And whys that" I egged him on.

"Well..."he said walking over to the end of the bed.

He took my hand and pulled me up on my knees. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to him as I placed my arms around his neck.

"I have an incredible gorgeous half naked woman in my bed, who's wearing one of my shirts that makes her look indulgingly temping" He smiled.

"Well in that case..." I said blushing.

He lent in to kiss me but I pulled away from him and his grip. I slowly crawled away from him on my knees not taking my eyes off him.

"You better come and get me" I teased him.

He smirked and began to mount the bed. I quickly rolled to the other side of the bed escaping him again, I ran to the other side of the room but I wasn't quick enough. His strong arms locked around my shoulders then I fell backwards on him using him to cushion the blow. We both roared in a fit of laughter before I turned around and saddled him.

"Got you" he teased stroking my sides.

I let my hair fall to one side as I bent my head down and kissed him. His one hand trailed down my side and the other one trailed up my back then into my hair pressing my head down causing our lips to press together with more force. His other hand slid up my top causing fire to shoot up the left side of my body. Just then there was a knock on the door. We both pulled back gasping for air whilst quietly laughed to ourselves.

"Edward, dad wants to see you" Jasper shouted through the door.

"Go away" Edward shouted back.

We couldn't help but laugh at each other again.

"Charming" Jasper shouted back. Then it was quiet.

"We should go" I said climbing off him.

He pouted then stood up as well. I quickly changed into the things he gave me then we left the bedroom holding hands. We made our way down stairs and were greeted by Emmett.

"Sis" Emmett said jumping off the sofa. "Glad your alright" he said pulling me into a big hug.

"Em, cant ..."

"Sorry" he said letting go.

Hugging Emmett always felt like I being crushed by a bulldozer.

"Dad wanted to check you over Bella" he informed me.

"Thanks, where..."

"In his office" he answered before I could ask.

"Thanks"

"I'll see you in a bit" I told Edward letting go of his hand.

"I'll come with you"

"No it's alright" I reassured him.

I could tell that he was upset over what had happened to me, just seeing the damaged was hurtful enough I didn't want him to have to sit there and listen to it as well.

"Alright love, I'll be down here" He kissed me on the forehead before I ascended the stairs again to the first floor. I knocked the door before I was told to come in.

"Bella, good to see you" Carlisle greeted me. "Now let's take a look at that wrist"

I had told him how it had happened and any other information that he needed to know, he then decided to examine me from head to toe, in case there wasn't any other hidden injuries or fatalities I didn't know about.

"Looks like your all clear" He said as he finished examining me. "But you will need to wear a brace on your wrist, it looks like you have got a hairline fracture" He told me.

I sighed and pouted but was great full that I didn't have to wear a cast because that would have been a great fashion accessory. He carefully wrapped the white and blue brace around my wrist which fastened together with Velcro, It came up halfway around my hand and looped around my thumb. After a few minutes adjusting it I was finally allowed to leave.

"Thank you"

"Your very welcome and thank you" He said before I left the room.

"For what?"

"For bringing my son home, I will be eternally grateful"

I smiled and nodded then left. I made my way back to the landing but stalled as I got to the window that over looked the basketball court. Edward and Emmett were both outside on it passing the ball to each other. I stood there watching him for ages because I still couldn't believe that he was here.

I remember back to when I was in the cell. After I tried to escape they locked me back in the cell then soon after one of the guys came back in and used another chloroform cloth on me so I couldn't try to escape again, but before that happened, I prayed to god. I have never given religion or the whole does God really exists or not much thought but I prayed anyway in case there was a slight chance that maybe the big guy in the sky was real. I prayed that before I died I wanted to see Edward again, and my request came true. When I woke up in the cell, I thought I had died, because I was staring in the face of a beautiful angel. I remember that I kissed me forcefully not out of lust but because I wanted to see if he was real, if I was real.

"You're not going to get a tan standing indoors dear" Esme said standing behind me.

She had made me jump right out of my skin.

"I'm sorry sweetie, did I startle you" she said pulling me into a hug.

Esme and Carlisle was amazing people and Esme was the mother I never had and could only wish for.

"I'm alright" I told her. I said pulling away.

"Look at my boys" she cooed looking out the window. "Were complete again thanks to you"

I didn't know why I was getting so much praise it wasn't like I did anything. It was Jasper who everybody should be thanking. He was the one who started the search and it was his idea to go to Seattle in the first place. Just then a strange feeling washed over me as I thought back to our conversation. I remembered asking him how he knew but he refused to tell me. He had said that he wasn't supposed to have found out but he did. I didn't know why I didn't think of it before, Jasper only knew because he had found out by accident, therefore somebody else must have known, but who?

"Go and enjoy the sun" she said interrupting my thoughts. She kissed the top of my head before disappearing up the second flight of stairs.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I knew Jasper would never tell me and as far as everybody else including myself was concerned this whole thing was in the past so I didn't want to bring it up and risk causing arguments. I huffed inwards then descended the stairs and walked through the kitchen and out the glass doors.

Edward noticed me straight away and I descended the steps onto the court. He ran over to me and greeted me with a kiss.

"Is everything alright" he asked examining my brace.

"Fine, just a fracture, it will heal in no time" I reassured him.

The sin the worry disappear from his eyes and relief wash over his face.

"Stop hogging the ball" Emmett shouted.

Edward threw the ball to him but he failed to catch it making it bounce off his head. We both giggled as Emmett cursed at the air.

"You shouldn't have such a big head then should you" Edward teased him.

"Throw much" Emmett sarcastically said throwing the ball back to him.

"Catch much" Edward replied laughing.

"You're not leaving yet are you we have only had one game"

Edward looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. I wanted him to spend time with his family, I didn't want to fell as if I was stealing him away from them, and besides we had plenty of time to spend together begins as school had finished.

"Go I'll be fine, I'll catch up on some reading, or ill watch a movie" I said.

He smiled then kissed me.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I replied

"Hurry up you big girl" Emmett yelled.

He smiled at me once more before walking off. I ascended the steps again and walked back into the house. I walked into the living room and noticed Jaspers car keys sitting on the table so I knew he was still in. Maybe if I spoke to him privately he would tell me? I thought and then I scolded myself for even considering asking him about my assumptions. For some strange reason I had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and that was the reason why I knew I couldn't just let it go.

Who else could have known that Edward was alive, and more importantly why had they kept it a secret? I knew that Esme and Carlisle knew but they fount out of Jasper. It couldn't have been Emmett because his he would jump in front of a bullet for Edward, and it couldn't have been Alice or Rosalie either because Alice, Jasper and Edward have been best friends since middle school and let's face it Rose couldn't keep a secret to save her life. So that left me and here I am back to square one. It must have been someone who kept out of the picture and kept a low profile. Somebody who knew him and had access to information like that... and then it hit me.

"Oh my god" I hunched forward and grabbed the sofa for support.

The process of elimination eliminated everybody leaving only one person, the only person who could have had access to that information like files and records. The only person who truly accepted the fact that he was dead, and the only person who tried to make me believe it. I knew I was right my gut told me but I Prayed to god that I was wrong. Without hesitation I grabbed Jaspers car keys and headed out the front door. I knew I was going to get scolded for this later but my truck wasn't here and I had to find out the truth, by myself.

I climbed in and took off as fast as I could towards my house. I just hoped that he would be there because my so called farther was going to get what was coming to him.


	17. The Parent Trap

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN – THE PARENT TRAP**

**BELLA POV**

I drove slower than I wanted to mainly because I didn't want to destroy Jaspers car and the other reason was to try and calm my nerves. I kept repeating it over and over again in my mind and no matter how many times I defended my farther the evidence and my instincts told me that my thoughts were correct. All this time he knew that Edward was alive but he tried to convince me that he was dead. What had I done to deserve this off my farther? What did Edward do to deserve this? My anger was increasing the more I thought about it, which made me speed up.

I got to the top of my road and sped down it to my house.

"Great" I huffed.

Jacobs's truck was parked in the driveway along with my truck and dad's cruiser. I suddenly thought then that today was Sunday and this was his fishing day with Billy and Jacob. I didn't care what day it was, this argument was going to happen one way of another and I didn't care if the whole world was watching.

I parked up on the curb then climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind me. As I approached the house I could see the television on in the living room so I knew they were watching the football game. I took in a deep breath then entered the front door. I walked straight into the living room where Charlie and Jacob were sat on the sofa while Billy's wheelchair occupied the far side of the room. There was another boy there as well, I recognised him straight away. He was Jacobs's friend Sam who went to school with him in the Quileute reservations.

Jacob noticed me and gave me a huge grin but it soon disappeared quicker than it came.

"What happened to your face" He asked worried.

Jacob and I were on a rocky path just before the accident but I tried to help and build our friendship back up the best I could, but because he despised Edward and his guilt of my mother's death he had found it hard to reconnect back to me. After he found out about Edward's disappearance or so called death he was ecstatic. I haven't seen much of Jacob in the last six months purely because I couldn't deal with his problems and him hitting on me all the time. I was going through my own stuff so I kept myself occupied with school work and tried to make myself busy to take my mind off it all, but nothing worked, but the main reason was because every time I looked in his eyes he was doing back flips because Edward wasn't in my life anymore, and that I couldn't handle. As far as I'm aware nobody except the Cullen's knew that Edward was alive and well and back in his house so I knew that what I was about to tell them would be a shock to them all.

"Bells what the hell" My dad said finally noticing me.

I crossed my arms and held my stance.

"Liar" I spat.

I tried to keep my cool but just seeing him sitting there all smug like nothing was wrong made my blood boil even more.

"Excuse me?"

"LIAR!" I shouted.

Jacob, Billy, Charlie and even Sam looked at me gone out as I shouted with rage. Charlie got up from the sofa and walked over to me.

"Bells what's wrong, what's happened" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I ordered him shrugging his hand away.

I walked around in the hallway and shook my hands out in front of me to try and get the shaking to stop.

"Isabella what's happened, why is your hand in a brace and why do you have a black eye" He ordered me to explain.

I knew that he was being serious now because he used my full name.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered tiring to keep my calm.

"Tell you what?"

I made sure to look in his eyes as I continued. Jacob, Billy and Sam were also staring intently at us but I didn't let their stares stop me from getting to the truth.

"That Edward was alive"

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Isabella we have been through this before, Edward is dead. You need to accept it and move on"

I couldn't help the laugh that exploded out of me.

"What's so funny?" He ordered.

"You" I laughed.

"Isabella you need help, let me help you"

"That is the biggest understatement of the century" I laughed again.

"Isabella tell me what's going on right now!" He said raising his voice again.

"His not dead!" I spat when the laughing subsided.

"Isabella, Edward, is dead!"

"Ok" I sarcastically said. "If he is dead then why is he at home right now while we speak? If his dead then why did I spend last night with him? Why did you think that me and Jasper when to Seattle yesterday and HOW DO YOU THINK WE KNEW TO GO THERE! " I shouted at the end.

I watched as the colour drained from his face and that gave me the answer I was looking for, he did no. Jacobs face didn't go unnoticed to me either, what I wouldn't give to have taken a snapshot of it.

"Bella, I never meant..." he whispered.

"Oh my god" I whispered back as the realisation hit me.

I felt like the wind had gotten knocked right out of me. I had to hold my stomach with one hand because I felt sick.

"You knew, all this time, you knew"

The cold tears rolled down my cheeks causing them to turn warm because of the anger that radiated off of me.

"Isabella I ..."

"Why?" I interrupted him.

"Isabella I didn't mean to..."

"WHY!" I shouted.

"BECAUSE HE LEFT YOU!" he shouted back.

"What!"

"He knocked you up then left you to die and pick the pieces up afterwards"

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me did he know nothing!

"He couldn't handle the pressure of having a kid and after the accident he had a perfect good excuse to leave!"

"HE LEFT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!" I screamed at him.

"Edward wasn't good for you Isabella, when you were him you got in trouble, you skipped school, and you got hurt. Then you stupidly got yourself pregnant and expected a boy like that to stay with you!"

Hurtful didn't even come close to what his words did to me. I was under the impression that he actually liked Edward but now I sin that this was all for show.

"You heartless bastard!" I hissed.

I have never used bad language in my life but there were no other words to use for how I felt about him now, even he was shocked at my choice of words.

"Bella calm down this isn't Charlie's fault" Jacob said getting up from the sofa.

"Stay out of this Jacob this has nothing to do with you!" I growled.

"Isabella, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but you are my daughter and I only wanted what was best for you"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I hissed.

I must say he really brought out the bad language in me.

"Watch your mouth, young lady" He warned me.

"Why what you going to do, throw me in jail, ground me, hit me!" I shouted.

"Calm down Bells, let's just sit down and talk about this" Jacob said walking in the hallway.

"Didn't you listen to what I said before, this has nothing to do with you. PAY ATTENTION!" I hissed at him.

"Isabella please be reasonable, I only did what I thought was right. I was tiring to protect you"

"From what, being happy"

"Isabella, Edward hasn't even been in your life for more than a day and look at the state of you already!" Charlie said viewing my wounds.

"Before you assume anything, NO! Edward did not do this to me!" I spat.

Thinking about my wounds now and back to the jewellery shop incident where one of the thieves busted up my lip. Jacob had assumed that Edward had did it to me and knowing the truth now as to what my farther really thought of Edward I wouldn't be surprised if he had thought the same.

"If you would spend your time doing your job properly than you would know that I was kidnapped by drug dealers and it was Jasper and Edward who saved me. But you wouldn't know that would you because you spend all your time tiring to make my life miserable and spend it tiring to keep the one person who I love more than anything in this world away from me because you don't like him!"

"Isabella, I did what I thought was right, tiring to get you to believe that he was dead was the only way to try and make you forget about him and move on, to find someone who deserves you" He replied.

"What like Jacob?" I sarcastically replied. "You would love that wouldn't you?"

"Isabella, I'm your farther, I was just doing what I thought was right"

The tears spewed out my eyes more aggressively not because of what I had found out today, it was because today was the day I became an orphan. My mother was dead and the farther I have loved for so many years had vanished before my eyes. Even if he was only doing what he thought was right he had betrayed me. According to Jasper Edward watched me die on the operating table and that's why he left. I never held any grudges nor did I blame Edward for any of this but I did blame my farther for every single day after the accident. If he would have said something earlier than our lives would be different. The Cullen's wouldn't have gone through all that heartache not knowing what had happened to their son and brother. We wouldn't have to have had to put our lives at risk running into them drug dealers. I wouldn't have been wearing this stupid brace, hell even Edward wouldn't have missed graduation and more importantly Edward and I wouldn't have wasted six months being apart. My father decision to do it his way effected not just me but everybody around him, he had betrayed me the worse way possible and that's what hurt the most.

"You were wrong, your decision was wrong and you're not my farther anymore!" I spat.

"What?"

"A farther wouldn't try to control and destroy his daughter's life"

"Isabella I..." He whispered.

"Ill have my things out by this afternoon" I interrupted him.

I didn't want to see or speak to him let alone live under the same roof as him. I didn't even know what I was going to do or where I was going to go but I just needed to get away from here then I would sort out that problem when I came to it.

"Isabella you can't leave" He whispered.

"Watch me!" I hissed before I turned towards the front door.

"Bells, please don't leave, I'm so sorry" he said with worry in his voice.

When my mother left him he had to come to terms with being alone but shortly after her death I had stayed with him so I guessed that he was scared of being alone again. I smiled inwards at myself because now he was going to feel what it was like to be betrayed and abandoned.

"Goodbye Charlie" I replied using his name.

"Bells wait!" Jake shouted.

I was already down the porch steps and headed towards Jaspers car.

"Bells wait, please let's just talk about this" Jacob said following me down the steps and onto the driveway.

"Go away Jacob!" I ordered him.

"Bella wait"

I felt his hand grab the top of my arm, and then I spun around to face him.

"Get off me!" I shouted.

"Bella, don't leave, his your farther can't you see how upset he is, just come back inside and talk it over" He told me.

"You need to learn to keep out of other people's business and do us all a favour and FUCK OFF!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I knew that bad language was uncalled for but I had to use it to get it through his thick head. I shrugged his hand away and continued to walk to the car.

"Bella stop!" He hissed.

He used both hands this time and grabbed both of my shoulders then he spun me around to meet the anger in his eyes again.

"Get off me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"DIDNT YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!" came a new shout.

I spun around to see Edward standing next to Emmett's jeep with his fists in balls. Emmett was already out the jeep and as quick as lightning he was by Edwards's side. There wasn't a hint of the big cuddly teddy bear I always knew Emmett to be. Instead his eyebrows were pulled down and his fists were also clenched. If he would have tensed any more he would have ripped right out of his shirt.

"I would take your hands off my sister if I were you DOG!" Emmett spat.

"What's the hell is going on here?" Charlie shouted coming down the steps. Sam followed close behind him and came to a halt next to Jacob.

"You better tell that mongrel to get his hands off my fiancé or I will remove then for him!" Edward hissed.

"Jacob" Charlie spoke.

Jacobs's eyes were on Edward the whole time but as he heard the warning in my dad's voice he finally dropped his hands.

"Come here love" Edward whispered to me not taking his eyes off Jacob.

I turned to walk over to him but Jacob stopped me once again.

"YOU DONT CONTROL HER!" Jacob shouted.

This time he grabbed my wrist, I couldn't help the scream that came out as he squeezed tightly on my brace. I watched as the rage ignited in Edward's eyes by my scream, then he charged for Jacob.

Jacob dropped my wrist and ran past me right into Edwards's fist. Sam followed close behind Jacob and flew towards Emmett causing a loud crash as they all collided with each other. They each threw punches at each other growling with every hit.

"STOP!" I shouted running towards them.

"BELLA, NO!" Charlie shouted.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me backwards. He set me down on the driveway and ran back towards them.

"BREAK IT UP" Charlie shouted diving in the middle of the fight.

I stood there and watched in horror as my loved ones fought and it was all because of me. How many times must I watch the people I love get hurt? I was more worried for Sam and Jacob because Emmett was a tank compared to Sam and I knew the second I looked into Edwards's eyes that he was going to annihilate Jacob for hurting me.

"ENOUGH!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie managed to pull Jake away from Edwards grip. He locked Jacob's arms around the back of his head like police do to stop criminals from moving. He walked Jacob up the porch and disappeared in the house. Edwards's nose was bleeding and his shirt was covered in blood from what I could only guess was his and Jake's blood.

"What you going to do now bitch..." Emmett taunted at Sam who was on the floor wheezing.

Emmett didn't even have a scratch on him, picking a fight with Emmett was like picking a fight with a raging bull on speed, you were never going to win. Edward ran over to me and within a split second he was by my side.

"Bella love, are you alright?" he said panicking.

I couldn't believe it his nose was bleeding and his fists were red raw and he was asking me if I was alright.

"I should be asking you that question, are you alright?" I replied.

"Are you hurting" He asked ignoring my question taking my wrist into his hands.

"No, I'm alright" I replied.

It wasn't hurting that much now, it just throbbed. The relief washed over his face with calmed him a little.

"How did you no I was here?"

"Where else would you be" he replied.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head as I nestled in his chest.

"Bella love, what happened?"

"Nothing it's..."

I didn't want to tell him because I knew he would only get angry again and besides I didn't want him coming to blows with my farther, not because I didn't want my farther to get hurt it was because I didn't want him to get arrested for assaulting a police officer.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now"

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Ok, love. I just wish you would have told me where you were going. I was worried sick" I admitted to me.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright love" He said kissing the top of my head again.

"And thank you"

"Anytime love, but it's not over yet. I still have to protect you from one more person"

"Who's that then" I said pulling back to look at his face.

"Jasper" he smiled.

Charlie came back out the house soon after. Emmett made his way over to us as Charlie helped Sam to his feet. Sam leant up against him for support as he helped him back into the house.

"You alright sis" Emmett asked pulling me into a hug.

"Yes and thanks"

"Don't mention it, nobody touches my family and gets away from it." He said letting me go.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing Cullen" Charlie yelled coming back out the house.

Edward and Emmett both tensed up beside of me

"He hurt your daughter?" Emmett replied.

"You could have killed them, do you know that?" Charlie replied back.

"And I would have if you didn't stop me" Edward hissed back.

"You threw the first punch Edward I have the right to arrest you both right now where you stand!" Charlie threatened him.

I didn't know for sure if my farther would arrest them because after today I had no idea what my father was capable of anymore.

"Isabella, come here I'm not letting you go with these maniacs" He told me.

I tightened my grip on Edwards's hand which gave him clear signal that I didn't want to go anywhere.

"No" I said.

"Isabella, please, just come here!" He said raising his voice.

Edward gripped me tightly and pulled me behind him making a barricade between me and my farther.

"She said no" Edward hissed gripping his teeth together.

"I wasn't talking to you Cullen, now let her go!" He ordered him.

"If you want her, then come and get her!" Edward growled back to him.

"That's it Cullen, your under arrest"

"NO!" I shouted.

I managed to push my way through Edward and Emmett which felt like pushing past a brick wall.

"Id rethink that Charlie" I spat at him.

"Isabella I'm not going to let you stay with these two, you have seen yourself what they are capable of."

"No, Charlie I have seen what you are capable of. I wouldn't give them threats if I were you, because I will give you a threat back".

"Meaning?"

"I think the police would be very interested in knowing that a fellow member of theirs held important information in a missing person's case, wouldn't you?"

I sin the colour drain from his face again at my threat. I don't think I would have had the heart to do it for real but I had to do everything I could to protect Edward and Emmett just like they had done for me. He didn't respond which gave me clear understanding that he couldn't touch them becasue i had trapped in in a dilemma.

"Come on" I said pulling at Edwards's hand. "Let's go"

Edward followed my lead and pulled Emmett away with him. We all climbed in the jeep and Emmett sped off leaving Charlie still standing the front yard.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

Edwards jaw was locked and I could see by the look in his eyes that he knew that the missing person I was referring to was him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love" He said kissing the top of my head.

"All that action has made me hungry" Emmett perked up.

I smiled as Edward laughed under his breath. Emmett always knew how to brighten the mood.

"How about you, are you hungry, do you need anything" Edward asked.

"Actually there is something I need" I whispered.

"Anything my love" He said kissing my hand. "What do you need?"

"A place to stay"


	18. Cruel Intentions

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN – CRUEL INTENTIONS**

**EDWARD POV (During The Parent Trap)**

"You cheater" Emmett cursed in thin air.

"I never cheat" I defended myself.

Every time I played a basketball game with Emmett he always calls me a cheater. How I don't know, I didn't even know it was possible to cheat at basketball but according to Emmett I always did. I didn't cheat I was just faster than he was.

"Double or nothing" Emmett said passing the ball to me. "I bet you 50 bucks you can't make that shot from here" He challenged me.

We were both standing at the opposite side of court, to where the hoop was. It was pretty far away but and still a bit rusty but I'd happily accept any challenge Emmett offered.

"You're on" I grinned.

I lined myself up with the hoop and took the shot. I ball flew through the air and bounced of the hoop causing it to roll then finally landing in the loop.

"NO!" Emmett shouted.

I burst out in laugher holding my hand out for him. He cursed then reached into his pocket pulling out 50 bucks.

"You're shocking!" He said handing me the bill.

"And your down 50 bucks" I teased him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, get us a drink" he asked running over to collect the ball.

"Hey I bet I can get that 50 back off you by the end of the day" He shouted as I ran up the steps.

"Ok" I egged him on.

"I bet you that 50 bucks you won't be able to keep your hands off Bella for more than a day" He laughed.

That was a bet I knew I would loose immediately but still I accepted his bet, giving him a fair advantage to win his money back.

"You're on" I shouted before continuing up the steps.

I entered the kitchen and pulled out two glasses from the cupboard then I went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice.

"Bella, love would you like a drink?" I shouted presuming she was in the living room.

The was no answer. I placed the juice on the counter and walked into the living room which was empty. I walked to the window and noticed Jaspers car was not in the drive so I presumed he was out. I checked the downstairs rooms and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Bella, love"

Still there was no answer so I walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella!" I shouted again this time more urgent.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, the room was empty as well as the other rooms on this floor. My breathing started to accelerant and my nerves started to flare up. I left my room and stopped on the landing.

"Bella!" I shouted up the stairs to the third floor.

"What are you shouting for?"Jasper shouted back hanging over the banister on the third floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Erm, I live here don't I" He said sarcastically.

Paranoia started to set it, where the hell was she?

"Your cars not in the driveway"

"What!" He yelled coming down the stairs.

I ran down the first flight of stairs and back into the living room. Jasper flew past me and out the front door to see if I was statement was correct.

"Where's my drink dude" Emmett said coming through the kitchen.

"Bella's gone" I told him clenching my jaw.

"What?"

Jasper came in soon after and went to the living room table.

"My keys are gone, she must have taken my car" Jasper perked up.

Hearing this calmed my nerves a little to the fact that she wasn't taken against her will.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

Many possibilities crossed my mind but the most obvious one was home.

"She's probably gone home" I replied.

"Why didn't she say anything" Emmet asked confused.

It was confusing to me as well this was out of the ordinary for Bella to just leave and not tell anybody. Unless that much has changed over the past six months that this was a normal thing she did now.

"Jasper, Emmett, stay here in case she comes back" I told them heading to the front door.

"I'm coming with you, we can take my jeep" Emmett smiled.

"Fine, Jasper you stay and if she comes back call me immediately!" I asked.

I followed Emmett to his jeep and climbed in the passenger side. I rolled the window down and dangled my arm out the window then he took off in the direction of Bella's house.

About ten minutes later we arrived at the top of her road.

"Who the hell is that?" Emmett hissed.

It only took me a split second to realise that that mutt was Jacob Black. I despised him with every fibre of my being. Bella was walking down the drive to Jasper's car that was parked up on the curb.

"Bella stop!" He shouted as we pulled up a few meters away from the car. Neither Bella nor Jacob notices our arrival.

Just then I felt the colour drain from my face as he put his paws on her. My jaw locked and my fists clenched, ready for him I jumped out the jeep.

"Get off me!" Bella Yelled.

"DIDNT YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID!" I shouted starling them both.

Emmett quickly joined me, tensing up by the side of me.

"I would take your hands off my sister if I were you DOG!" Emmett spat.

"What's the hell is going on here?" Charlie shouted coming out of the house. A boy I have never seen before followed close behind him and stood behind Jacob.

"You better tell that mongrel to get his hands off my fiancé or I will remove then for him!" I hissed at him.

"Jacob" Charlie spoke.

Mine and Jacobs eyes were locked in a death stare, I wanted to kill him right then and there, how dare he lay even a finger on my Bella. He finally lowered his hands releasing her.

"Come here love" I whispered to her not taking my eyes off of him.

She turned and started walking over to me.

"YOU DONT CONTROL HER!" Jacob shouted.

He grabbed Bella's brace which made her scream. He scream pierced my ears which ignited the rage inside of me. It didn't matter if he had done it accidentally, he still did it and I was going to kill him. Without hesitation I lunged for him. He dropped Bella's hand and charged for me. I clenched my fist and used all my strength to hit his face, he staggered backwards holding his face as Emmett flew past me right into the other boy causing a loud bang. Jacobs's fist connected with my nose causing a sharp pain to ricochet up it. Tears swelled up in my eyes causing Jacob and everybody around me to go blurry.

"STOP!" I heard Bella shout.

I couldn't see what was happening but I could just make out Bella's outline running towards us.

"BELLA, NO!" Charlie shouted.

He pulled her backwards out the way from around her waist and thanked god that he did otherwise she would have gotten her. As my vision started to clear up Jacob threw another punch but I quickly moved out the way the punch him in the gut.

"BREAK IT UP" I heard Charlie shout.

Jacob stabled himself again and threw himself on me. I punched him again in the face again before he tackled me to the ground. He was about to through another punch but Charlie grabbed Jacob's shoulder. He entwined his hands around Jacob's shoulders causing Jacobs hands to lock around the back of his head.

"ENOUGH!" Charlie shouted.

Charlie pulled Jake up, restraining him then walking away with him. I felt the oozing of blood trickle down my nose as I stood back up.

"What you going to do now bitch..." Emmett laughed standing over the other boy on the floor.

I didn't pay much attention to him or his fight because I knew that Emmett could take care of himself. Bella was stood shaking in the middle of the driveway. I quickly ran to her side.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I asked with panic in my voice.

"I should be asking you that question, are you alright?" she replied.

"Are you hurting?" I asked completely ignoring her question.

Her life and well being was more important than mine, I had to make sure she was alright.

"No, I'm alright"

I knew she wasn't lying so that brought some relief to me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you be" I replied.

It wouldn't matter where she was home, at the shop or even in a different country. I would go to the ends of the earth to find her. I pulled her close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her. I kissed the top of her head and gripped tightly on her to show that nobody on this earth was going to hurt her as long as I was here.

"Bella love, what happened?"

"Nothing it's..." she paused.

There was a moment of silence, I knew she was debating whiter or not to tell me, but I would stand by her decision if she chose not to tell, even thought it hurt knowing that she would rather face it alone then let me help her.

"It doesn't matter, it's over now"

I didn't push her into telling me, whatever it was she couldn't tell me now, she could tell me when the time was right and more importantly only if she wanted me to know.

"Ok, love. I just wish you would have told me where you were going. I was worried sick" I admitted to her.

Just the thought of not knowing where she was made me feel sick with worry, now I knew what my family must have gone through wondering about me which made me feel even more guilt and ashamed of myself.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's alright love" I said kissing the top of her head again.

"And thank you"

"Anytime love, but it's not over yet. I still have to protect you from one more person" I admitted to her.

"Who's that then" she said pulling away from me.

"Jasper" I smiled.

I heard Charlie's footsteps on the porch again he walked over to the other boy and helped him up then took him back into the house. I felt pity against him because I didn't know who he was but after going to attack Emmett which in my books was a huge mistake I assumed he must have been some connection to Jacob. Emmett made his was over to us and pulled Bella into a hug.

"You alright sis"

"Yes and thanks" she replied.

"Don't mention it, nobody touches my family and gets away from it." He said letting her go.

It made me feel happy inside knowing that Emmett looked out for Bella like she was family and for that I was grateful.

"Just what the hell do you think you were doing Cullen" Charlie yelled coming back out the house.

Emmett and I both tensed up in synchronisation, as far as I knew of Charlie I knew that he wouldn't have hurt Bella in anyway, but it was the tone in his voice that sounded misleading.

"He hurt your daughter?" Emmett replied.

"You could have killed them, do you know that?" Charlie scolded us.

Didn't he clearly see that it was Jacobs's negligence that started it off?

"And I would have if you didn't stop me" I hissed hearing my Bella's scream ring in my ears.

"You threw the first punch Edward I have the right to arrest you both right now where you stand!" He threatened us.

He was right, I did throw the first punch and I didn't regret it because nobody hurts my Bella and gets away with it. I would gladly throw the first punch to anybody who thought it was clever to mess with me, my Bella or my family.

"Isabella, come here I'm not letting you go with these maniacs" He said.

She squeezed my hand, which gave me clear recognition that she didn't want to go away with him. Then a new thought crossed my mind, something must have happened between Bella and her farther.

"No" she whispered.

Hearing that only brought a big fat yes to my thoughts.

"Isabella, please, just come here!" He said raising his voice.

I tightened my grip on her and pulled her behind me so her father's stares couldn't hurt her. There defiantly was conflict between them two but the big question was why didn't she want to go with him? Did he hurt her? This thought only made me angrier.

"She said no" I hissed.

"I wasn't talking to you Cullen, now let her go!" He ordered me.

"If you want her, then come and get her!" I growled back.

Even if Charlie didn't in any way hurt her I most certainly wasn't going to let her go back into that house with that mongrel and his follower.

"That's it Cullen, your under arrest"

"NO!" Bella shouted behind me.

She managed to push herself between myself and Emmett.

"Id rethink that Charlie" she spat.

"Isabella I'm not going to let you stay with these two, you have seen yourself what they are capable of."

"No, Charlie I have seen what you are capable of. I wouldn't give them threats if I were you, because I will give you a threat back".

Hearing this intrigued me.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"I think the police would be very interested in knowing that a fellow member of theirs held important information in a missing person's case, wouldn't you?"

I watched the colour drain from his face at her threat, but in reality I was watching him as my own reflection. It was then I knew what the conflict was about. The missing person she was referring to was me. He had known all this time where I was, so why didn't he tell her or more importantly why didn't he tell me that she was alive.

"Come on" Bella said pulling my hand. "Let's go"

She pulled me out of my frozen state then I tucked at Emmett to follow us. Emmett took the driver's side and Bella slid into the passenger side. I climbed in after her and wrapped my arm around her as Emmett drove off.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" Bella replied.

My jaw was still locked because I didn't want to let any growls or hisses out.

"Edward, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

She must have known that I knew now but she had nothing to apologize for.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love" I said kissing the top of my head.

"All that action has made me hungry" Emmett perked up.

Emmett was always in the right place at the right time I didn't find anything funny about this situation but he always managed to bring a smile out of me. I laughed under my breath forgetting about everything except for my family in the car. My thoughts and questions could wait for another day.

"How about you, are you hungry, do you need anything" I asked Bella.

"Actually there is something I need" She whispered.

Whatever it was she could have it, if she needed my last drop of blood it was hers.

"Anything my love" I said bringing her hand up to my lips. "What do you need?"

"A place to stay" she whispered.

"My home is your home" I whispered kissing her again.

"Alright man cut it out, it's a good job I haven't eaten yet because I would throw up" Emmett laughed.

I pulled away from her chuckling at her blush.

"You would never do that Em that would be wasting food" I laughed.

"It's a good job your girls sitting in the middle of us otherwise I would go Jackie Chan on your ass" He threatened me.

"Oh please don't stop my behalf" Bella perked up "Please continue" she laughed signalling her hand between us.

"No it's alright, I need to eat first, and you know regain my strength and all" Emmett grinned widely.

I couldn't help but laugh at his almost childlike grin. I wiped the excess blood from my nose onto my shirt. It didn't feel broken but it looked like this was another thing for Carlisle to look at. I was glad that my dad was a doctor otherwise I'd be looking at endless big fat numbers and zeros on my hospital bills.

A few minutes later we were back home. We all climbed out the jeep and I held Bella's hand as we went up the steps and into the house. Emmett disappeared in the kitchen as Jasper was standing in the living room with his arms crossed, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Sorry" Bella blushed handing his keys back to him.

"Hope you didn't do too much damage" He smiled receiving his keys.

"No damage" she smiled.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring it back from where ever you left it either?"

"Oh, god the car" Bella said realising.

"Don't worry, Emmett?" He shouted.

"What" Emmett replied coming back out the kitchen with half a sandwich hanging out his mouth.

"I need a ride" Jasper explained walking out the door.

"I should get the words Taxi embedded on my licence plate" he moaned.

Jasper was already out the front door then Emmett trailed off behind him.

I pulled bella towards the sofa then I sat down and opened my arms for her pulling her onto my lap.

"I'm so sorry Edward" she apologized again.

I cupped her face and brought it up to meet my own.

"Love, you have nothing to be sorry for" I whispered.

Her eyes started to fill with tears, I could really see now how her father's decision to keep his little secret locked away really affected her. I could see that she was hurting about the whole thing me, her farther and her whole life. I pulled her close to me hoping that my arms could protect her from her pain.

"It doesn't matter if they were good or cruel intentions, your fathers actions are not your fault" I told her.

"I know it's just, my farther doesn't see things properly, he only sees the bad side of things" She whispered. "Like the bruises, the pregnancy, the accident and even you disappearing, and he don't see, what a kind, caring, considerate man you are" she cried.

I cupped her face again and gently kissed her because of her words. I pulled back and lent my forehead against hers.

"And he doesn't see what a beautiful, wonderful, strong, independence, and courageous daughter that he has." I whispered to her.

"I must admit, my father's lies and deceit never worked, I never gave up hope. If it would have taken me a hundred years I would never have stopped a single day until I found you" She whispered.

I held her tight and kissed her with every inch of my heart and love I felt for her. I have never loved someone so much in my life as I love my Bella. I would bleed myself dry for her and give her my last breath if she ever needed it. She had the most beautiful and purist spirit in the world and every day I prayed that God would not take her from me because heaven was surely lost without this angel. We both pulled back gasping for air.

"I love you" she whispered.

"And I you" I whispered back before kissing her again.

We just sat there for what felt like forever, time meant nothing when I was with her.

"Could you help me move my things" she asked playing with a button on my shirt.

"Of course, love, when are you going to get them?"

"As soon as possible if that's alright" she whispered.

"So how long are you planning on staying here for?" I asked playing with a stand of her hair.

"Just for a few days, if that's alright just until I figure out what to do next"

I didn't really understand what she meant by that, Bella knew she was always welcome here.

"I don't follow" I admitted to her.

"Well until I find my own place"

"Don't you mean our place" I corrected her.

Her smile grew wide then without warning she kissed me quickly. Just seeing her reaction filled me happiness. After all this time and after everything what had happened she still wanted to be with me even thought I didn't deserve her or her forgiveness. We both pulled back needing air again.

"Will Emse and Carlisle mind" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile at her question.

"Bella, my parents already consider you part of the family, hell they like you better than their own sons" I laughed. "I will wait until tonight to go and get your things" I told her.

"I, don't you mean we" she asked.

"No, I don't want you anywhere here that place especially if that mongrel is there" I hissed.

"Edward I'll be fine and besides you don't even know what to take" she protested.

She was right but still I didn't want her near that dog, if something was to happen I knew that I wouldn't stop this time unless he was in a morgue.

"Edward stop worrying. Jacob won't be there it's a Sunday. Charlie's on the night shift so no one will be home" She informed me.

"Fine, but if anybody is there your staying in the car" I told her tiring not to sound defeated.

"Fine" she huffed.

"So" I said standing up from the sofa. "What are we going to do while we wait" I asked.

She considered what to do for a while then a smile slowly crept up at the side of her mouth. She gave me this look and I knew what she wanted to do straight away.

"You're shocking" I smiled swooping her up into my arms. She giggled in my chest as I carried her to the stairs.

"You win Emmett" I whispered before ascending the stairs.


	19. Enough

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - ENOUGH**

**BELLA POV**

"Bella love" I heard my name being called from the darkness.

"Bella" I felt a pair of lips press against my shoulder.

"Umm" was all I could get out.

I heard a faint chuckle before I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sorry to wake you love, but we have to go" Edward smiled.

I stretched and flexed my muscles then slowly sat up tucking the sheet around the top of my chest.

"What time is it" I yawned.

"Just past 6pm, you fell asleep after we, well you know" He smiled.

I hid under the sheet to conceal my blush which turned my whole face bright red. Edward chuckled and pulled the sheet back down.

"You can't hide from me" He smiled his crooked smile.

His clothes were different and he looked like he had already showered.

"Here" he said passing me some of his clean clothes.

"Thanks" I said taking the grey sweats and white shirt.

"Shall I wait for you downstairs?"

"Please" I said before kissing him.

He smiled once more before leaving. I jumped out of bed and into the bathroom taking the clothes with me. I had a quick shower and threw my hair up in a messy bun before I dried myself and got dressed. Twenty minutes later I arrived downstairs, Emmett and Edward were sitting on the sofa as I entered the living room.

"Ready" Edward asked.

"Yeah"

Emmett and Edward both jumped up at the same time. I knew Emmett would come just in case I was wrong about the house being empty.

"Shotgun" Emmett shouted.

I followed them both out the house and to my surprise into the garage.

"It's about time I took my car for a spin" Edward smiled.

Edward opened the passenger side and smiled at me.

"Hey I called shotgun" Emmett moaned.

"Only important and beautiful people get to sit in the front" Edward laughed.

"Well you two should get in the back then because I'm the only beautiful one here" Emmett said fluttering his eyelashes.

"You wish" Edward chuckled.

"Can sane people sit in the trunk because I don't mind going in there" I perked up.

"Whatever" Emmett said picking me up.

I screamed as he spun me around in the air.

"Emmett stop!" I shouted giggling at the same time.

"Put my fiancé down before you damage her" Edward told him.

He put me down and I had to lean up against the car for support.

"If she pukes everywhere I'm blaming you and you can clean it up" Edward told him.

Edward helped me regain my balance then I climbed into the passenger seat. Emmett climbed in the back laughing as Edward took the driver's side.

"Belt up please" He instructed us.

I did was I was instructed and concentrated on the LED Lights in the dashboard so I wouldn't throw up.

"Put some music on man" Emmett moaned again.

Edward put the stereo on before we began to drive to my house. _Kings of Leon – Sex on Fire_ started to play.

"TUNE" Emmett shouted.

"Are you alright love" Edward asked.

"Yeah I fine" I said holding his free hand.

"YEAHHH, YOU'RE SEX ON FIRE!" Emmett sung to the top of his lungs.

Edward and I both burst into laughter and for some reason I blushed the brightest shade red possible thinking back to this afternoon.

"Come on guys" Emmett egged us on.

"The dark of the alley, the break of the day" Emmett continued.

Edward rolled his eyes and began to join in

"Head while I'm driving, I'm driving" Edward sung.

"Soft lips are open, them knuckles are pale" Emmett sung

"Feels like your dying, you're dying" I finished the last line.

"YEAHHH, YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE!" Emmett continued.

Edward and I both laughed and let him continue to sing the rest of the song.

Ten minutes later we were at my house, Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there, neither was Jacobs' truck. The lights in the house were off so I knew that nobody was home. Edward pulled up at the side of the house and we all climbed out. Emmett and Edward followed me up the drive I lifted up a rock just before I got to the porch and took the spare house key from under it, then continued to the front door. The downstairs looked empty as I entered the hallway, I flicked the lights on before I ascended the stairs and into my room.

"So this is where the magic happens" Emmett laughed.

"Shut it" I smiled back through my blush.

"So what needs to go" Edward asked.

"All of the stuff in the drawers, my books, paperwork and just a few bits and pieces under my bed" I replied.

I wasn't going to worry about furniture because I didn't need it I only wanted to take my clothes and sentimental stuff.

"OOOooo I will start with the top draw" Emmett smiled.

"No you won't!" Edward hissed.

I blushed knowing what was in the top draw I didn't really want Emmett flaunting my underwear in front of me or his brother. I pulled out some boxes from underneath my bed and started packing. I went to my side table and gently wrapped and packed all my precious things into the box, like my mother's jewellery box.

"This is for you" I said handing Edward the scroll.

"What's this?"

"Your high school diploma"

"What, How?" He said grinning widely.

"The school wasn't going to let you graduate because you still had six months left but mom had a word with them" Emmett said. "Because of the circumstances they went over all of your past work and took all your grades in account, so when they combined everything you were eligible to graduate" Emmett finished.

"Oh" was the only thing to escape his lips through the massive grin on his face.

"So what colleges are you going to" Emmett asked.

"I never thought about it" Edward replied.

"Well Jasper and I have been accepted at Dartmouth and Rose and Alice have applied but there still waiting for their conformation letter." He replied.

"Me too!" I squealed a bit too excited.

I didn't even know that they had applied there.

"Really" Emmett grinned wide. "That would rock so bad if we all went there together!" He squealed higher than me.

"Congratulations bro, why didn't you say anything" Edward hugged him.

"Well with everything going on I didn't really have a chance to "He admitted pulling away from the hug.

"So how about it then bro, are we going to be the terrible six or what" He nudged Edwards shoulder.

"Dartmouth it is" Edward smiled.

"YES! Watch out Dartmouth, you can't handle what you got coming" Emmett laughed.

"Thank you" Edward said pulling me into a hug

"You're welcome" I said hugging him back.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered pulling away.

"We need some more boxes, these are almost full" Emmett perked up.

"I think there's some in my da... I mean Charlie's room" I said getting lost in the moment.

"I'll take this lot to the car" Emmett said picking up both of the boxes.

"Alright"

"I'll better help him before he hurts himself" Edward laughed taking one of the boxes out of his hands.

Edward and Emmett made their way down the stairs as I disappeared down the hall and into Charlie's room. I flicked the light on and went straight to his bed and ducked under it, I stretched my arm out and tugged at the flat boxes. They finally gave way and I started to pull them out, as I crouched back up I heard the door close behind me but before I could look a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and startled me. I tried to scream but nothing came out as a hand covered my mouth. I thrashed against him but whoever he was, they were too strong.

"Did you think I would just let this go!" A husky voice spat.

The voice sounded all too familiar, I knew who it was straight away. I tried to speak but he only held my mouth tighter.

"Did you really think that I would just let Cullen and his fucking brother, just do that to me and Sam" he spat again. I wrinkled my nose to the smell of alcohol on his breath. I tried to speak and this time he let me.

"Jake please stop, whatever you're doing just stop"

"You know Bells I waited for you, I have waited for you for so long, I thought that if I waited long enough then maybe you would finally accept me and love me but as soon as he showed his fucking face again you just went running back to him"

"Jake please" I tried to say thought my heavy breathing.

"I love you so much Bella but you know what I finally realised that I will be waiting forever because I know that you will never love me, you would rather love an abusive, arrogant leech that will just leave you anytime he feels like it"

"Jake just listen to me, please" I tried to say again.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout my name.

"EDW.." I tried to shout by he covered my mouth.

"Always in the way" He whispered. "But don't worry he won't be for long"

"Bella, love" I heard Edwards voice again.

I tried to scream but they only sounded muffled. I watched in horror as Jacob pulled out something from his pocket. My heart plummeted to my stomach and the tears began to roll down my face. I knew what it was I had seen it so many times before, it was my dad's gun.

"I sort of borrowed it off your dad, hope he didn't mind too much" He smirked.

Was I going to die? Was he going to kill us all? All these thoughts were flying around in my head as he waved the gun in front of me. Then new thoughts came to mind, not would but could he kill me or another person? Could he take another human life, to be branded a murderer? After tonight's events and with the mixture of alcohol I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to die especially at the hands of Jake and I could never forgive myself if he hurt or worse killed anybody else because of me. Just then I heard a car pull up outside, as Jake was distracted by the headlights I jumped up off the floor and kicked the bedside table, causing me to push back onto him. We both crashed into the bedroom door before we both slid onto the floor.

"BELLA!" Edward growled.

I quickly rolled over and noticed Jake was out cold lying at the foot of the door. I quickly scrambled to my feet and attempted to open the door. The door opened an inch then stopped dead due to Jacobs's body.

"Edward!" I shouted out the crack.

A few seconds later he appeared in the hallway.

"Bella what's happening!" He asked urgently.

"Edward run, please just run!" I managed to push out through my tears.

"What's going on, who's in there with you!"

"Jake his got my farther gun, please just run, please!" I begged him.

I sin the colour drain from his face as he let out a huge growl.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He hissed.

"Please just go!" I begged.

I couldn't see him get hurt, and I wasn't going to let him either.

"Get away from the door!" He ordered me.

I sin the colour red in his eyes and did as I was instructed. Edwards's growl was louder than the bang that came from the door. The door flew open causing Jake to slide across the floor. Jake moaned and began to wake up as Edward appeared from the hallway with his jaw locked and his fists in balls.

"Come on!" He growled before gripping tightly at my hand.

We ran through the hallway and down the stairs as fast as we could. When we got to the hallway Edward swooped me up and carried me out the front door. He ran down the porch steps with me and down the driveway.

"ISABELLA!" I heard a shout "IS SHE ALRIGHT!"

Edward set me down on the curb as Charlie arms flew out and wrapped around me.

"She's fine but that psychos still inside" Edward hissed.

"Dad his got your gun" I cried hugging him back.

"Did he hurt her?" Emmett growled hanging out Charlie's cruiser door.

"I told you to stay in their Emmett" Charlie told him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"When you three left this morning, Jake was angry he was saying things, stupid things but I didn't take any of it seriously. Anyway after a while he went home with his dad and Sam. It wasn't until an hour after that I noticed my gun was missing from the holster. I knew Jake must have taken it so I went to find him but he wasn't at home. So I went to the police station to notify that my gun was missing and then I got a call from Billy, saying that Jake had came back drunk but he had done a runner again, but before that he was mumbling to himself about taking matters into his own hands. I checked everywhere but even Sam said he hadn't seen him so I presumed that he would be here. I pulled up outside and noticed Emmett packing boxes in Edwards car so I asked him to stay in my car until I checked the house because I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen"

Just hearing him speak made me cringe because it made Jakes words seem all too real, if he had being planning it since this morning then he would most defiantly would have pulled the trigger.

"BELLA!" I heard another shout.

We all spun around and faced the porch where Jacob was standing. He was holding the gun out in front of him pointing it towards all of us.

"Drop the gun Jake!" Charlie shouted.

Edward pulled me behind him and barricaded himself in front of me. Emmett was about to make his way to us.

"Don't even fucking move!" Jake spat.

Emmett froze in his track still hanging out of Charlie's cruiser.

"Jacob, put the gun down right now!" Charlie ordered him.

I prayed to god that he listened to my farther because Charlie was the only one he ever did listen to.

"Fuck you pig" he slurred.

"Jacob, you don't want to do this, your drunk, you're not thinking clearly" Charlie said slowly walking towards him.

"I've never been so clear on anything in my life" Jake said swaying side by side.

The sound of a bang made me jump and mine and Edwards hand squeezed each others in synchronisation.

"I said, don't fucking move!" Jake spat.

He fired the shot at the grass right in front of my dad causing Charlie to stand still.

"Now before I was rudely interrupted I was in the middle of speaking with my love" He smiled.

Edwards tensed up and squeezed my hand tightly letting out a snarl under his breath.

"Where is she, my Bella, my love?" Jake slurred.

"She's not yours, SHES MINE!" Edward growled.

Jake pointed the gun towards Edward and my heart was once again in my stomach.

"You're always in the fucking way, can't seem to stay out the spot light can you" Jake smiled.

"Kill me you sick fuck, because the only way you will ever get to her is over my dead body!" Edward growled.

"So be it" Jake spat.

"NO!" I screamed finally showing myself.

Edward gripped at my side and tried to pull me back but I fought against him. I have had enough of hiding and of being protected. Edward, Emmett or Charlie was NOT! Going to get hurt or die because of Jacobs stupid mistakes. I was the one who was going to do the protecting now if Jake wanted me so badly he could have me. I was sick to death of Jake and his problems if he was going to kill me then so be it.

"IM HERE!" I shouted pulling away from Edwards grip.

"Bella Stop!" Edward growled.

"Get off me!" I shouted shoving him back.

I knew it was harsh but it was the only way for him to back off. I loved him with every inch of my heart and I didn't want him or anybody else to get hurt. He was taken back by my sudden outburst but he still didn't let me go. I turned and looked straight into Jakes eyes as told him exactly what I thought about him.

"I have had ENOUGH of your fucking SHIT to last a lifetime. You say you love me yet you go and do something like this. How could I ever love a heartless bastard like you? I DONT AND WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him.

He paused and I sin my words sink in as the anger formed behind his eyes.

"Bella..." Jake whispered.

"YOU WANTED ME, HERE I AM, NOW FUCKING SHOOT ME" I screamed at him.

"NO, BELLA!" Edward shouted pulling me back.

I used all my adrenaline to escape his grip and I ran towards Jake.

"FUCKING SHOOT ME YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER, SHOOT ME!" I screamed at him with tears gushing down my face.

I held my breath as I heard two loud bangs simultaneously echoed through the air. I stood frozen in my tracks as I slowly looked down at my chest and slowly realised that it was perfectly normal. I looked back up to Jake who was still standing there in a frozen state. All of a sudden a red dot appeared in the middle of his chest and a flow of crimson dye expanded making the circle bigger. He collapsed on the floor and a few seconds after he took his last breath.

I quickly looked around and found Emmett still standing by Charlie's police cruiser but his hands were tightly wrapped around a gun that was smoking from the nozzle. I finally let the breath go that I had been holding and turned to face Edward. He was looking down and I automatically followed his gaze to his stomach. I took in a huge breath before he looked up back into my eyes.

"Bella" He whispered before falling to his knees.


	20. Silent Torture

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - SILENT TORTURE **

**BELLA POV**

I let out the breath that I held in and the scream that came with it deafened me. I ran over to him and dropped to knees.

"Edward, oh god please no!" I stuttered placing his head on my lap.

"EDWARD!" Emmett roared.

"Edward I'm so sorry" I whispered trough my tears.

"Chief Swan, I need back up at my house, shots fired, two civilians down. I need back up and an ambulance" Charlie shouted in his radio.

I put pressure on his stomach as the blood slowly oozed out.

"Edward, stay with me please" I begged.

"Bella" I heard a faint whisper before his eyes snapped open.

"Edward, I'm here, in so sorry"

"Are you alright" he whispered.

Still after everything that had happened he was asking me if I was alright.

"I'm fine Edward" I whispered back to him.

I took his hand and kissed it time and time again.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted crouching down to us.

"What happened" Edward asked dazed.

"I put that mother fucker out of his misery" Emmett growled throwing the gun in the air.

"Don't worry son" You will be alright. Charlie said hovering over us.

Edward looked at me and slowly stroked my cheek with his bloody hand and smiled before closing his eyes.

"Edward No, Stay with me, please, Edward!" I shook him with one hand to try and bring him back around.

"I'm not letting you die little brother so you better stay the fuck awake!" Emmett growled at him.

He opened his eyes again but his gaze was disorientated.

"Good, Edward look at me follow the sound" Emmett said clicking his fingers in front of his face.

Edward followed the clicking noise to his face.

"Bella, where's Bella" He whispered panicking.

"I'm right here love" I whispered pulling his face towards mine.

His eyes locked with mine and he smiled again.

"Edward, you have to stay awake, you have to keep your eyes open. Can you do that for me?"

He didn't answer instead he just smiled and squeezed my hand so I knew he understood. A few minutes later we heard sirens in the distant then a flood of red and blue lights surrounded us one by one.

"Excuse me" One of the paramedics pushed his way past Emmett.

Emmett moved out the way as two more paramedics surround Edward.

"Excuse me miss but we have to get in" One paramedic told me.

"NO!" Edward hissed squeezing my hand tightly.

As much as I didn't want to leave him they had to do their job and help him.

"Edward they have to help you, I'll be right here" I reassured him.

He released my hand and I moved out the way. I stood a few meters away and watched as they ripped his top open and began to stop the blood. They placed an oxygen mask over his face and began to link him up with wires. Two officers ran over to Jacobs's lifeless body followed by more Paramedics. Charlie bagged both the gun Emmett used and Jakes gun then talked to another officer.

"Bella" Emmett whispered.

I didn't even think about it I just lunged into his arms and cried. This was entirely my fault. I didn't want anybody to get hurt so I tried to intervene, I thought I was protecting him and everybody by giving Jake exactly what he wanted but it still turned out to be a disaster. After everything that we have been through you would think that we would get a break. So many things have happened, like the accident, the kidnapping, and now this, maybe this relationship was doomed from the beginning. Or maybe my time was up in the jewellery store and from then on we were both dodging fate and death to be together. I couldn't take it anymore I had finally given up fighting. I felt so drained and so exhausted my body went limp.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted.

My legs collapsed and Emmett caught me before I hit the floor. As much as I tried to force my eye lids closed they wouldn't shut, it was like I was frozen. I was mentally and physically exhausted and all I wanted to do was welcome the darkness but it never came. My vision was dazed but I could still hear everything going on around me.

"Not you too" Emmett growled.

I felt like I was floating so I presumed that I was being carried. My vision was fixation on Emmett's head as he carried me to somewhere. I tried to shout out but I couldn't even move my eyes.

"Isabella" I heard Charlie shout.

Unconsciousness was not coming to me and I couldn't move my body either so I was stuck in some sort of limbo.

"Give her to me!" One of the paramedics said.

Just then a paramedic came in my view and then I sin a bright light shine into my eyes. I tried to flinch away from it because it was too bright but my body did nothing.

"She's gone into Physiological Shock, get her in the ambulance immediately" He informed Emmett.

I was being carried again. I knew I was in an ambulance because I was placed on a pullout bed. The top half of the bed was raised so I could see everything around me.

"Bella can you hear me" Emmett said waving his hand over my eyes.

I acknowledged him and everything around me but I still couldn't move or speak. My eyes started to water because they had being open way to long.

"What's wrong with her" Charlie panicked coming in the back.

"She gone into shock" Emmett informed him.

"Coming through" A paramedic shouted.

Emmett and Charlie both jumped out of the ambulance as from what I could see they brought Edward in on a stretcher. They had put him on the other pull out bed, I sin his legs but his body was blocked by the paramedics. I tried to turn my head to look at him but again it was no use.

"Come on Emmett we will meet them at the hospital" Charlie pulled Emmett away from the back of the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance began to move.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

Just hearing his voice made the tears flow even more. I wanted so badly to answer him but I couldn't. I screamed his name the loudest I could in my head but nothing came out of my mouth.

"What's wrong with her why isn't she moving!" Edward shouted.

His voice sounded muffled so I presumed he still had the oxygen mask on.

"Patience's blood flow had been stopped, but we need emergency staff to await our arrival. Bullets entry wound is from the right side of the lower abdomen, No exit wound found concluding that the bullet is still lodged in the abdomen somewhere. " A paramedic said on the radio.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward shouted again.

"You need to calm down and relax Edward she's just gone into shock she will be alright. Could you tell me her name?"

"Bella" He whispered.

A few seconds later I sin a paramedic hover over me.

"Bella can you hear me?" He said before shining another bright light into my eyes.

I felt his cold fingers against my wrist as the light dimmed.

"Pupils dilated, heart beat normal and breathing steady" He said to whoever was listening.

He let go of my wrist but it slid off the bed and dangled over the side as he scribbled on a chart. I felt another hand this time, but this hand was warm.

"Bella" Edward whispered.

I felt him take my hand into his hand and he squeezed it.

"Bella, love" He whispered again.

He squeezed my hand again and I used every ounce of strength I had inside of me to squeeze his hand back. First I felt my finger twitch then slowly one by one each fingers twitched simultaneously until I felt my hand again. I squeezed his hand hard to reassure him that I was here.

"That's it love, come back to me" He whispered.

I squeezed his hand again.

"I love you" He whispered.

I wept inside as the endless flow of tears rolled down my cheeks. Anything he said now could have been his last words, so anything he said now sounded like goodbye. I prayed with all my heart that I could have the strength to say it back but still nothing came out. I was locked in this evil dimension of torture and silence. I squeezed his hand vigorously hoping he understood that because I had no words I was saying I loved him back with my hand.

The ambulance came to a halt and a few seconds after the back doors flew open. Just as I felt his grip tighten once more he was ripped away from me.

"Bella" he shouted sounding muffled again.

He was quickly rushed out and a flow of men in white coats surrounded him.

"Oh my god, Edward" I heard the familiar voice of his farther before he disappeared out of sight with my love.

"Take her in the emergency ward" Someone said.

Once again I was lifted but this time I was placed flat against a stretcher. My vision was locked straight above me. I sin different ceiling panels and lights above me as the paramedics hovered over me, running through what I could only guess were different hallways. I came to a halt and heard the sound of a curtain rail being pulled across.

A man in his early 30's came into view. I noticed a stethoscope dangling from around his neck so I presumed that he was a doctor.

"Bella, I am Doctor Callahan. Can you hear me?"

Yes I screamed in my head.

"Bella, you are experiencing what we call Physiological Shock. I know that you can here every word I am saying so I'm just going to explain to you want is going to happen next, alright" He spoke to me like I was a child but the softness in his voice made it easier for me to like him.

I watched from below as he put some latex gloves on and pulled out a tube from his pocket.

"Bella, I'm just going too slowly squirt and rub some of this jelly into your mouth, alright." He said squeezing the clear liquid from the tube.

I knew he was only telling me to ease my nerves but it wasn't like I was going to fight against him was I. He opened my mouth and squeezed the liquid inside whilst rubbing his finger around my tongue. The liquid made my mouth tingle, like I had a live battery in my mouth. It tasted so sweet I wanted to spit it out but it slid down my throat with ease. He removed his finger and we both waited for something to happen.

This is ridiculous I screamed in my head, nothing was happening I would just be stuck like this forever not knowing if my love was dying or worse already dead. What evil deed had I done in my life that deserved this much punishment, and then it hit it...

I gasped and shot up from the table letting out a huge breath. My heart started beating rapidly as all my body parts came to life once again.

"What the hell was that?" I spoke for the first time.

"Adrenaline, but this one is taken orally not by injection. It sends a, well ill say jack line straight to your heart causing it to respond and pull you out from a hypnotic state. It's sort of like jacking up a car when it's got a flat battery" He explained.

I was glad that he chose not to use the medical explanation because I would have just looked at him gone out like I do most authority figures.

"Edward, where is he?"

"Bella you need rest, your heart is still fragile, you could have a heart attack" He informed me.

I didn't care, I needed to know and see if he was a right.

"Where is he?" I spat not caring about being polite anymore.

"His in surgery" He told me.

In a split second I was off the bed and already outside the curtain.

"Bella stop!" The doctor shouted.

I didn't listen I just kept on walking. My legs didn't feel like my own they felt weird as I walked on them.

"Stop her!" The doctor shouted to one of the nurses.

I sin her coming towards me but without thinking my legs tuck off. I was running down the hall and out into the next corridor. My heart was beating so fast I had to grip at it with my hand. I ignored the pain and followed the signs to the surgery department.

I finally arrived a few minutes after. I pushed the big heavy doors that indicated that it was the surgery department and went inside. I started walking down the long hallway passing different windows and rooms but then stumbled and fell into the wall, gripping at my chest and taking short little breaths. I slid down the wall and took a few more breaths before I used all my strength to pull myself back up. I continued to walk down the hallway until I came to a complete halt outside a window.

I looked into the window right onto the operating table and there he was...

How ironic, the roles were now reversed. I was in Edwards shoes where he once stood before and he was in the place where I was. Was this how he had felt, useless, because I did? Looking at the one person you love most in this world and being able to do nothing. Knowing that there life was hanging on by a thread and no matter how much you prayed or how much you begged God to let them stay he just took them anyway. There was a time and ending for everybody, everybody had to die one way or another so why should it make any difference if he died now.

I lent and pressed my forehead up against the glass and did the only thing I could do and that was to pray. I prayed that he wouldn't die, God answered my prayers before before, he gave me Edward back but I knew that God couldn't have been this cruel as to rip him from me so soon, so I held onto that glimmer of hope.

I watched as the doctors, including Carlisle worked on him. Edwards's eyes were closed and he had a tube coming out of his mouth indicating that he was unconscious. I watched as Carlisle went over his states with the other doctors. From a non medical perspective it sounded good whatever they were talking about.

"Bullet removed from right side of abdomen just ahead of the pelvis, time is 7.38pm" Carlisle reported to another doctor.

"Let's put you back together son" He smiled.

I let out a huge breath and gasped as a huge smile swept across my face, he was alright, and he was going to be alright I screamed in my head. The tears that flowed were not from sadness anymore, they were from joy.

"Thank you" I whispered in thin air.

I was thanking everybody, the paramedics, Carlisle and most of all God. Carlisle looked up at the window finally noticing me, with a worried look on his face. I smiled and breathed the words thank you under my breath to give him understanding that I knew what was going on. The worry was still in his eyes but he returned the smile and nodded in response.

My breathing became tighter and my chest started hurting the more I tried to take in a breath. The smile of Carlisle face disappeared quicker than it came. He stared at me in shock as I gripped at my chest. Before I knew what was happening I was on the floor yet again.

"Bella!" Carlisle shouted coming out the theatre doors.

"Car, Car, Carli" I tried to say his name but I couldn't get it out.

"You will be fine!" He told me.

"Can't, bre, brea, breathe" I stuttered.

"I need respiratory out here!" Carlisle shouted.

"Carli..." I tried to whisper.

"Don't speak, Bella, Your having a mini heart attack, just try and focus on me and take short quick breathes" He ordered me.

I did as I was instructed until we were greeted by some nurses carrying an oxygen mask. They wrapped it around my face and I began to take deep breaths.

"Hold her arm out" Carlisle spoke.

My arm was being pulled by someone and then I felt a sharp scratch.

"It's to help your heart return to normal speed Bella" Carlisle informed me.

I closed my eyes and concentrate on my heart beat instead of the needle. My heart was beating fast but after a few minutes it started to slow down then eventually went back to its normal rhythm.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked.

I opened my eyes and nodded in response.

"Bella you need to rest otherwise this will happen again" He told me.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know"

"I know Bella I've been here once before remember" He replied "Edward will be fine, we have extracted the Bullet and stopped the bleeding. Luckily it didn't hit any major arteries or organs" He informed me. "He will be as good as new in a few days"

Just hearing him say it overwhelmed me with happiness and relief.

"Take her back to the emergency ward, she needs to rest" he told the nurse.

"Carlisle"

"Yes"

"Thank you" I said kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure Bella"

He helped the nurse pick me off the floor and they placed me on a bed. I watched Edwards face through the window for what seemed like ages before the nurse rolled me back down to the emergency ward.

He is alright I whispered to myself, he will be fine.


	21. Messenger

**CHAPTER TWENTY - MESSENGER **

**BELLA POV**

"Ahh Bella glad you could join us again" Doctor Callahan greeted me back in the emergency room.

"Dr. Carlisle paged me saying you had a minor heart attack, if you just bare with me for a few minutes ill get your ECG under way" he said leaving thought the curtain.

I hopped off the bed and onto the original one where I was before. The nurse pushed the other bed away then Doctor Callahan came back in with a machine with load of wires hanging out of it.

"Could you lift you pant leg up please and remove your top"

I felt really uneasy doing it but I did as I was instructed.

"I'm just going to attach these electrodes to you" He informed me.

He started from the bottom of my legs, and then placed some on my arms then the rest was dotted around my chest. The machine came to life and started beeping, it recorded my heart palpitations then printed it out of paper at the other side of the machine. He took my blood pressure and continued to write on his clipboard.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high but we can give you some medication to reduce it" He informed me.

"Your heart rate is at a steady pace but you will need to stay in overnight or maybe even a few days for observation"

I groaned inwards I hated hospitals but at the same time I smiled as well because I knew that Edward was only around the corner and I would see him whenever I liked.

"I'm going to have to put a catheter in your hand so we can feed you some painkillers and we will give you something to help thin your blood. We wouldn't want any more blood clots appearing now would we"

Great more needles, I sighed and gave up whatever they wanted to do to me they could just do it, the faster I got let out of here and back to Edward the better. After my ECG had finished he removed all the wires and I put my top back on being careful of the little sticky circles that still stayed on my body. The Doctor disappeared for a few minutes and came back with the huge needle and plastic tubing. I looked away and flinched as he slid the needle into my left hand due to the brace being on my right and inserted the tube.

"All done" He smiled a few minutes later.

"Isabella Swan please" I heard a familiar voice.

"Bed 12" A nurse said.

A few seconds later the curtain flew open revealing Charlie.

"Isabella, thank god" Charlie said stumbling over to me.

He pulled me into a hug and I returned it.

"Is she alright Doctor" Charlie asked.

"She will be. She suffered a minor heart attack after we pulled her out of psychosis but with observation and treatment she should be good as new in a few days" He reported.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"His gone to find Edward, oh god how is he?" He asked concerned.

It was funny how this morning he couldn't wait to get him out of my life and now he was concerned and worried about him.

"His alright as far as I know" I whispered.

"Oh Bells I'm so sorry" He tried to apologize.

"I'll leave you to alone for a while, I'll be back with your medication soon" Doctor Callahan said before leaving.

"Bells I've been such an idiot" He admitted "I can't and will never be able to find the right words to say to you but I'm here asking as a farther for his daughters forgiveness. I got so scared after the accident and I thought I lost you just like your mother. I know that it was wrong of me not to tell you that Edward was alive but I wasn't thinking straight and I just wanted to shield you away from him, from everyone. I thought I was protecting you because that's what fathers do but after tonight it looked like I was protecting you from the wrong man" he cried.

"Dad, it's alright" I tried to comfort him.

"No its not, Bella I was scared alright, being a single parent is scary. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I haven't known for a long time I've just let you get on with it. But when Edward came along I new it was time to hand the rains over to him but I didn't want to let you go, I didn't want to admit it to myself. So instead of doing the right thing I blocked it out in my head and made Edward out to be the bad guy. I guess I just have to get use to the fact that my baby girl is now a grown woman, a beautiful, strong independent woman who is in love with caring considerate man who actually gives a shit unlike some boys I know."

After all this time my father's walls had come crashing down around him, he finally showed his true colours and his true feelings. I knew that he wasn't lying this time, he had his heart on a plate for everyone to see and for that I was grateful.

"I understand if you never want to see me again, I just had to make sure that you were alright" He whispered wiping his tears away.

"I love you dad" I whispered.

"I love you to Bells" He said pulling me into a hug "I am truly sorry" He whispered again pulling away.

"Right are we already for your meds" Doctor Callahan entered with a tray.

Charlie moved out the way and stood at the bottom of the bed as the Doctor injected my first medication.

"This one is for your blood pressure" He said injecting some liquid into the catheter. "And this one is to thin your blood" he said holding up a bag or clear fluid. "This one is a drip so you won't be able to get up and leave until all the liquid had been dispensed" He informed me inserting the tube.

He hung the bag on a rail above me then he continued jotting down on his clipboard. So much for going to visit Edward I huffed to myself.

"You might feel a little drowsy at first but it should wear off in a few hours" He informed me again. "That it you're all done, are you feeling any pain or are you in any discomfort?" He asked.

I didn't need any painkillers if that what he meant because I wasn't in much pain my chest just felt sore like it was burning but still nothing I couldn't handle.

"I'm alright thanks"

"Ok, well ill come and check up on you in a couple of hours" He informed me before leaving again.

"Would you like me to check on Edward for you?" Charlie said.

Just hearing his name brought a huge smile to my face.

"Please" I whispered before he left.

The Doctor wasn't kidding, my vision started to blur and my eye lids started to close. I tried to force them back open but the harder I tried the more I failed. I was so mentally and physically exhausted I knew I couldn't win against the darkness that devoured me so I welcomed it with open arms.

"Bella" I heard a whisper.

My eyes slowly fluttered open but my vision was blurry.

"Bella" I heard the whisper again.

I followed the voice and I was met by a river of blonde luscious locks.

"Bella" She whispered again.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes then she finally became clear.

"Oh god Bella I was so worried" Rose said pulling me into a hug.

"Rose, huh, what, how?" I tried to say.

I only closed my eyes for a second how did she get here?

"Calm down Bells, you're in the hospital" She informed me.

"I know that" I told her sarcastically.

I looked around and noticed all the lights were off in the ward except the nurses' station and a few patients' rooms, so I presumed I must have fallen asleep.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost five in the morning" She told me looking at her watch.

I couldn't believe that I had been asleep for over nine hours it only felt like a second ago Charlie was here.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He went home a few hours ago" She told me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at my aunts in Seattle, I got a call from Emmett and he had told me about everything that had happened to, you and Jasper bringing Edward home, to what that fucking psycho did last night" She spat. "So I rushed over here as fast as I could" She admitted.

"Rose you shouldn't ha..."

"Don't even start giving me that crap. You're my best friend of course I wanted to be here for you" she told me.

"How is he have you seen him?" I asked knowing she knew who I meant.

"Yeah his alright but he wasn't after I gave him a piece of my mind, leaving us and telling nobody where he was"

"Wait what?"

"I mean seriously he had, you, me, Emmett, Jasper..." She rambled on

"No, I mean you spoke to him?"

"Yeah"

"His awake?" I shouted a bit too loud.

"Yeah, well he was about four hours ago, he kept shouting your name and he refused to take his medication until he sin you but Carlisle had to sedate him to try and calm him down"

A huge smile spread across my face and I couldn't help the little laugh that came out. He was alive, he was truly alright. I was so filled with joy and happiness I felt like jumping up and down on the bed.

"Oh he told me to give this to you" She said pulling out a note from the front pocket of her jeans.

I tore it away from her hands and opened it which revealed elegant handwriting.

_Bella love, I know what you must be going through because I am going through it with you. I am alright and as far as I am aware you are as well. Please keep the tears of sadness away as they are not needed and I will do the same. I yearn and long to hold you my love, I am counting the seconds till I see your sweet face again. I love you. Edward._

I held the note close to heart and took in a deep breath. I wanted to see him so much it hurt.

"Have you got a pen" I asked tiring to choke back the tears.

Rose searched her bag then a few seconds after handed me a pink fluffy pen. I flexed my hand and shook it out in front of me to stop the shake in my hand before I wrote back.

_Edward, I am alright and I so relieved to hear that you are too. I __could__ would never have lived with myself if things would have turned out differently. Please don't try and convince me that this wasn't my fault because it was and for that I am truly sorry. Please remember that I will be with you soon enough and please take your medication. I love you. Bella_

I folded the note back up and gave it to Rose followed by her pen.

"Give it to him please"

"What am I, the messenger?"

"Yes" I grinned widely.

"Fine" she huffed before leaving.

I just lied there with a huge grin on my face, counting the liquid that dripped down the tube one by one. The bag was half empty and for that I was glad because the faster it emptied the faster I could be with Edward. I felt like purposely popping pins in the bag so it would drain faster but that idea flew away as quickly as it came.

It seemed like Rose was gone forever, my eyes were fixated on the curtain and I flinched every time it moved. I heard footsteps approached then she appeared from behind it laughing.

"I swear nothing can keep that boy down" She giggled.

"What?"

"He was asleep when I went in, then one of the nurses tried to remove me from the room, when I tried to tell her who I was she didn't care but when I mentioned your name Edward shot up from the bed and told the nurse to basically do one" She howled with laugher.

She quickly placed her hand over her mouth realising that it was late and she was making loads of noise, she giggled then pulled out the note from her pocket and handed it to me.

_Bella love, I'm so glad you got my message and thank you for yours. I know you told me not to but I am going to say it anyway. You have nothing to be sorry about because none of this was your fault. I know how stubborn you are but I am just as stubborn dear, and don't worry I will take my medication. I love you so much. Get some rest and hopefully I will see you later. Edward._

I folded the note up and placed it in the pocket of my sweats.

"Please say that was the last one, do you know how far ICU is from here" Rose moaned.

"His in ICU?"

"Yeah they moved him there after surgery" She informed me.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since about ten o'clock I think" She yawned.

"Rose, go home" I ordered her.

"No it's alright I want to stay"

"No, Rose look you have been here long enough, thank you for coming and for all your help but you look exhausted, please just go home and rest" I protested.

"Fine" She huffed.

She collected her things and put her coat on.

"I'll be back later alright"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, love you" She said blowing a kiss.

"Love ya too" I replied and then she was gone.

I tossed and turned in the bed for what seemed like hours. Sleep was just not coming to me, all the drowsiness from the medication had wore off and I knew that I was in no state to sleep. I prayed for sleep to come because the quicker I got to sleep the quicker I would wake up and be able to see Edward. Eventually after what felt like an hour I drifted in-between the world of dreaming and being awake then another half a hour past before the darkness yet again devoured me.


	22. Rude Awakening

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE – RUDE AWAKENING **

**EDWARD POV (During Messenger)**

My eyes fluttered open almost in sudden urgency. I sat upright too quickly and the intense sharp pain in my stomach made me growl in agony.

"Edward, lie down" Someone told me.

I looked to see Carlisle push me back down my shoulders.

"You need to rest" He told me. "Do you know where you are?"

Everything seemed disorientate and my memory was foggy but I guessed from the bed I was ling in and the attire I was wearing that I was in the hospital. I scanned around the room which was occupied by my bed, a table and chair and a medicine trolley. The curtain was half pulled across blocking the other half of the room but I could just see a window peek out from behind it. My thoughts were confirmed as I observed the IV needles sticking out in both of my arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your memory might still be a bit hazy from the morphine but could you tell me what you do remember?" he asked.

I lay there for a few minutes to try and remember the best I could. All I could remember was standing in Bella's bedroom with Emmett, coming outside and seeing Jacob then I was in an ambulance with Bella...

"Bella, what's happened to her?" I growled

"Bella is fine Edward, it's you I'm more concerned about" He said in a sympathetic voice.

"Edward what do you remember?" He asked again.

"Not much" I admitted.

"Your memory will return, just be patient" He told me. "But until then I'll try and explain" He continued.

"Alright" I said tiring to sit up again.

"Edward, lie down" He said pushing me back down again. "You need to rest"

"Carlisle just tell me" I said pushing his hand away.

"You have just come out of surgery a few hours ago because you were shot" he told me.

As he spoke the memories came flooding back.

"I didn't no what had happened until Emmett filled me in, he said that you guys were at Bella's house and then Jacob showed up and pulled a gun on all of you"

Every memory started slotting into place as he continued.

"He shot you in the stomach, before Emmett retaliated. You and Bella both arrived in the ambulance and Jacob arrived shortly after but he was pronounced dead upon arrival" He reported like he was speaking to a police officer.

Why was Bella in the ambulance, did he shoot her too? The thought made my blood boil and I could hear my heart rate monitor beep rapidly.

"Where's Bella"

"Calm down Edward she's alright, she's in the emergency ward at the other end of the hospital" he told me.

"WHAT!" I shouted

Why is she in the emergency ward? She must have been hurt? Was she still alive? All these questions were flying around in my head.

"Bella!" I shouted sitting up again.

"Edward lie back down, you need to rest" Carlisle said pushing me back down.

"What happened to her!"I growled pushing against him.

"She went into shock but we pulled her out of it, she suffered a minor heart attack shortly after but we stopped it from escalating. Dr Callahan paged me an hour ago and said she was alright and she was sleeping now." He said tiring to calm me.

My Bella, my love had a heart attack. Just hearing him saying it made my heart ache for her. My Bella had being thought enough already, why wasn't she allowed to be like a normal girl had have happiness and peace in her life.

"I need to see her" I whispered not trusting my voice.

"Edward you need to ..."

"Stop telling me to rest, I don't want to rest I need to see my Bella" I said forcing his hands away.

"Edward calm down" He warned me.

"Edward!" A new shout came.

My eyes went straight to door to find Rosalie standing in the hallway.

"Oh my god Edward" she said running into the room. "You're awake, finally" She said pulling me into a hug.

I winched as she pressed to hard of my stomach.

"Sorry" She whispered pulling away.

Carlisle walked to the medicine trolley and began to search thought the medication.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Emmett told me what happened so I came down from my aunt's place as soon as I heard" She informed me.

"Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah, god that girl can sleep" she laughed.

Hearing the tone in her tone made me feel a little bit better, but still I wanted to see her for my own eyes.

"Edward you have to take your medication" Carlisle said coming back round to me with another injection.

"After I see Bella" I told him.

"Edward you are linked up to IV drips, you have just come out of surgery and morphine is still in your system. I am not going to let you run around a hospital!" Carlisle told me in a stern voice.

I knew he was right but I didn't care I would rip all the needles out my arms and be out the door by the time he could stop me.

"Edward, take my word for it, Bella fine, she's sleeping right now as we speak" Rose interrupted my thoughts.

"You will be able to see her as soon enough Edward and you have my word that she is alright" Carlisle reassured me. "You both have been through quiet an ordeal and I think it's best just for both of you to rest and think about getting better for each other" he added.

They were both right, I knew I had to wait to see my love.

"Fine" I whispered.

But talking to her was a different matter.

"Have you got a pen and paper" I asked.

Carlisle and Rose gave each other confusing looks.

"Today, people" I said sarcastically.

Carlisle pulled out a notepad from his pocket and torn out a piece of paper from it. He handed it to me followed by his pen.

_Bella love, I know what you must be going through because I am going through it with you. I am alright and as far as I am aware you are as well. Please keep the tears of sadness away as they are not needed and I will do the same. I yearn and long to hold you my love, I am counting the seconds till I see your sweet face again. I love you. Edward._

I handed him his pen back and folded up the paper and gave it to Rose.

"Give this to her for me please" I asked.

She nodded in response and put the not into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'm just going to give you something to help you sleep" Carlisle said injecting some liquid into my IV.

In other words 'Sedating me encase I went back on my word and tried to leave without my dad knowing'

"Rose, Edward needs his rest" Carlisle told her.

"Alright, but don't think you have escaped from me Edward, just because your hurt don't think that I wont have you for leaving us." She scolded me.

I couldn't help but smile, same old Rosalie.

"I mean you just disappeared and you didn't tell anybody where you were and ..." She rambled on as Carlisle pushed the medicine trolley out the door leading Rose out with it.

"And you have all your best friends worried about you" She carried on whilst standing in the hallway.

I smiled again It was like she was talking to herself.

"We suppose to stick together because we are like family and..." She continued as Carlisle shut the door.

I wondered if she had even noticed walking out the room I smiled at my own thoughts. My eyes became heavy and without warning I was in the darkness.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you can't be in here" Someone said through the darkness.

"It's ok I know him" Someone else said.

"Who are you?"

"My names Rose, I was just ..."

"I'm sorry Rose but this patient is not to be disturbed"

"I know I just wanted to leave something for him"

"That's not possible you have to come back in a few hours, when his awake"

"Look lady" she raised her voice "I just need to leave something for him, you see his girlfriend Bella, she's in a different ward and well she's awake now and..."

My eyes snapped open to her name. Bella's awake! I screamed in my head. I sat upright on the bed ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"I'm going to have to call security if you don't leave"

My eyes followed their voices, my door was open and Rose and the nurse were standing in the hallway outside of the door. The nurse had her arm against the door frame blocking Rose from coming in.

"You better call them then because I not leaving" Rose called her bluff.

The nurse grabbed Rose's shoulder and began to lead her away.

"Touch me again and ill sue your ass!" Rose spat.

"Id listen to her if I were you" I perked up.

The nurse spun round and looked at me startled.

"Mr Cullen, you're awake" she said surprised.

"Yes I am, now please let my friend in and take your leave" I told her.

She looked at me blankly then removed her arm.

"Thank you!" Rose sarcastically said to her before entering.

The nurse disappeared from the door and out of sight.

"How is she" I asked.

"Here" She said pulling out the note I gave her.

I took it and opened it immediately.

_Edward, I am alright and I so relieved to hear that you are too. I __could__ would never have lived with myself if things would have turned out differently. Please don't try and convince me that this wasn't my fault because it was and for that I am truly sorry. Please remember that I will be with you soon enough and please take your medication. I love you. Bella_

I reread it over and over again, smiling with each word. She was truly alright. I couldn't help notice the scribbled out word at the top, Bella would have never lived with herself if I would have died and that only made my smile disappeared. This was all that stupid mongrels fault. Bella wasn't to blame for a single second of it.

I was about to ask Rose for a pen but she was already holding a pink fluffy one out for me.

_Bella love, I'm so glad you got my message and thank you for yours. I know you told me not to but I am going to say it anyway. You have nothing to be sorry about because none of this was your fault. I know how stubborn you are but I am just as stubborn dear, and don't worry I will take my medication. I love you so much. Get some rest and hopefully I will see you later. Edward._

I folded it back up and handed it back to her along with her pen.

"Thank you Rose" I whispered.

"No problem"

I wiped my face with my hand and pinched my eyes shut.

"What time is it?"

"5.17am" She told me. "Get some sleep, I'll be back later" She told me walking off.

"Thanks" I told her again. "I'll repay you back for your kindness, if there's anything I can..." I tried to say

"Don't be stupid, it what friends do" she told me "Although these heels are wearing down with the amount of walking I've been doing" She laughed.

"Done" I said laughing back.

She disappeared out the room and closed the door behind her. It wasn't long before I was drawn into the darkness again, but the next time I woke I would see my love.

"Mr Cullen" Some said coming into the room.

My eyes slowly crept open and over to a nurse who was wheeling in a trolley. On the trolley was what I presumed was breakfast. It looked more like dog food that was slatted on the plate and next to that was a glass of water. She pulled the curtains wide open revealing the window on the other side of my room.

"I have your breakfast" She told me opening the blinds.

The sunlight shone through and stung my eyes making me put my hands over to protect them. She moved around the room and adjusted everything to her liking it was like she was a machine.

"I have your medication" she reported walking back over to the trolley.

She was tall and her uniform was extremely neat and tiny, her hair was neatly wrapped in a bun, not a stand of hair out of place. She held a strong posture and showed no emotion on her face. For some reason the sound of her voice made me uneasy which instantly made me dislike her. She took two pills from the trolley and placed the food on the side table.

"Take these" she told me almost throwing the pills at me.

I couldn't believe it I was rudely awakened by this stupid inconsiderate woman who clearly had no emotion or compassion. She didn't even ask me how I was feeling.

"Everything alright sister" I heard a strange voice.

Another nurse entered but this nurse was totally opposite to the other one. She was a short middle aged woman with fiery red curly hair. Her accent baffled me because it sounded so amusing I knew that she wasn't American.

"Everything is fine Patricia" Robonurse said.

I smiled inwards at my little name for her.

"Check Mr Cullen's stats and make sure he takes his medicine" she reported again to the little nurse.

She wrote on a chart then left taking the trolley with her.

"Hello there Edward, I'm Patricia, How are you feeling this morning?" she greeted me.

"Good thank you" I told her.

"Take no notice of that mechanical twat, she's like that with everybody, that's why she's got no life" she laughed in her strange accent.

I couldn't help but laugh at her words she must have had the same thoughts as me.

"Do you mind me where you come from?" I asked her.

"I live in Forks darling but if you mean my accent, I come from Ireland in England" she smiled. "From a little place called Dublin"

"How long have you live here" I asked as walked over to the blinds.

"I moved here in 1987, been here about 25 years now, married the love of my life I did. And I even crossed the pond to be with him." She told me closing the blinds again. "Is that better pet" She asked.

With the sunlight now gone I had to blink a few times to get the blind spots out my eyes.

"Yes thanks"

"That silly bitch has no consideration at all" She said walking back over to me.

I chuckled to myself again at her choice of words. I could tell by the way she spoke with a fun carefree attitude that she and I was going to get on like a house on fire.

"I'm just going to record your stats, alright me lad" She said.

I nodded as she handed me the glass of water. I took my medication as she jotted notes down on her chart. After taking my blood pressure and doing a few more checks she was finished.

"I think that's everything" she said.

"Thanks"

"Would you like some breakfast, and by that I mean stuff that's actually edible instead of that shit" she said pointing towards my current breakfast.

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out, I wondered if she knew she was swearing or did she do it out of habit. It didn't bother me the slightest, this crazy, little, foul mouthed woman was quiet refreshing, and it felt nice to speak to someone who was down to earth.

"I make a smashing brew" She said.

"Excuse me?"

"A brew, tea me lad, a cup of English tea, not like this shit you serve, what's it called?" she asked.

"Ice tea" I replied

"That's the one" she smiled. "Don't get me wrong lad, I've been here for 25yrs and I love your way of life but you will never catch with without my tea" She laughed "You can take the girl out the country but you can't take the country of the girl" She smiled.

Thinking about it I don't think I've ever had a cup of tea before, I was always a coffee man myself.

"Well in that case, I would love a cup of tea" I smiled back.

"Anything else I can get for you" she said walking out the room.

"Actually there is if you don't mind"

"Certainly love, what will it be?"

"There's a girl in another ward, I don't suppose you could find out if she's awake or if I can..."

"What's her name" She interrupted me.

"Isabella Swan"

"Leave it to me lad" She nodded "Ah, what it is to be young and in love" She smiled.

I looked at her blankly, how did she know?

"I was young once" She told me "And besides you have got love written all over you, and don't think I didn't noticed the twinkle in your eye when you said her name" She teased me before she left.

I smiled at her observation, she had moved all the way from England to be with her love so I guessed it was really clear for her to see her how I felt about my Bella because she had felt the same about somebody else. Just thinking of her made me want to see her now more than ever and only thirty minutes passed before I finally did see her.

"Bella" I smiled as my love entered.


	23. Boundaries

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO – BOUNDARIES **

**BELLA POV**

I had being woken up by the sound of other patients moans on the ward I was sharing. I cleared my throat which somehow went from wet to dry as a desert in only a few seconds.

"Hello there me lady" Someone said opening the curtains that surrounded my bed.

She was a short middle aged woman with red curly hair. Her accent was strange to me but I didn't want to be rude and ask her about it.

"Oh my you are a beauty aren't you" She smiled "I can see why he adores you" She added.

"Excuse me" I said sitting up from the bed.

"Oh sorry darling I'm being rude aren't I, my names Patricia, I am your boyfriends nurse" She informed me.

A big smile spread on my lips to her words.

"How is he?" I asked.

"His good darling, would you like to go and see him"

"Yes please" I shouted a bit too excited.

"Just give us a second pet ill go and find your doctor" She smiled before walking off.

She seemed so nice and her accent was so appealing, I could have only guessed that she was European. I poured myself a glass of water and sat there for a few minutes until my doctor came over.

"Good morning Isabella, how are you feeling this morning" Doctor Callahan asked.

"Good thank you"

I felt better than ever knowing that I would see my Edward today.

"Good, let's take a look at you then" He added.

I placed my cup down and lied back down as he examined me. His checked my breathing with his stethoscope and counted my heart beat. The fluid that was in my drip had ran clear so he disconnected the drip from my hand and threw the bag away but he had still left the catheter in my hand.

"You seem to be recovering very well Isabella" he said jotting some notes down onto his chart. "I just want to give another ECG alright" He informed me before he left.

I sighed and huffed inwards but I knew then quicker he did his thing the quicker I could leave. The main reason was to see Edward but the other reason was because I need the toilet, my bladder was aching.

He came back in with the same machine as yesterday and linked me up again, replacing the sticky circles that had fallen off. I laid still for ten minuets tiring not to think about my bladder that was about to explode as the machine beeped steadily. I concentrated on the beeps that the machine made to take my mind off it. _Beep, beep, beep, drip, drip, drip NO_! I cursed at myself.

"Alright I think we are all done, you can get up and walk around now" Doctor Callahan said.

He began to slowly take the wires off me, any slower and would have screamed at him. I started to pull the last few off me then I bolted up from the bed.

"Excuse me" I said running to the nearest toilet.

I pushed past everybody not caring who was in my way. Once inside I locked the door behind me then felt relief as I did my business. How can they expect you just to lie in a bed for over fourteen hours and not go to the loo was beyond me. I washed my hands and not a moment too soon there was a knock on the door.

"Are you alright me darling" The strange nurse with the accent asked.

I cursed inwards at myself because I couldn't remember her name.

"Yeah" I shouted then dried my hands.

A few minutes after, I opened the door only to be met with her smile.

"Would you like to see him now" she asked knowing who she meant.

I didn't answer instead I just smiled wide and she laughed.

"Follow me dear" she said.

I followed her out of my ward and down the long corridors. Rosalie was right this was far away from my ward. We entered an elevator and waited until it got to the third floor. I followed her through a set of huge double doors that indicated it was the ICU ward. My heart started to accelerate as we went inside and I followed her through the hallway passing different rooms. I was so excited but scared at the same, I didn't know what he would look like after what has happened, would he even remember a thing about it. We came to halt at a door and the nurse slowly pushed the door open. She signalled me to enter first I took a deep breath then entered. He noticed me straight away and grinned wide.

"Bella" he whispered.

My legs were already ahead of me, I ran to his side and into his arms, leaning over him on the bed. I couldn't help the tears that flowed from my eyes.

"Bella" He whispered again.

"Hmm" was all that came out, I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"You're kind of on my stomach" He winced.

I immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I looked for any sighs of pain on his face but there was nothing, instead a smirk slowly crept on his lips.

"It's alright love" He smiled.

He brought his hands up to my face and tried to cup my face the best he could due to the catheters sticking out both of his inner arm folds.

"I've missed you" He whispered wiping my tears away.

"I've missed you to" I whispered back.

He gently brushed his bottom lip with mine then slowly kissed me. I kissed him back being careful to place my hands around the back of his neck. I entwined my hands around his hair as he forced my face harder on his lips. He pulled away and lent his forehead onto mine.

"I love you so much" He whispered.

"And I love you" I whispered back.

"Well now, isn't that lovely" The strange accent nurse said.

Feeling slightly embarrassed I blushed and Edward laughed as we both forgot that she was even in the room. I pulled away from him and looked down at my feet then bit my lip.

"Patricia this is Bella" He introduced us.

I couldn't remember her name when she told me so I was glad that Edward had told me now. I looked up as she gave me a huge grin.

"I, we have met and a pleasure it was" She smiled again.

"Thank you" Edward said to her.

"Your very welcome lad" She nodded.

I didn't know why he was thanking her I just presumed that it was because she had come to get me.

"How about that cup of tea me lad" she asked Edward.

"That would be great" He replied.

"Would you like one me dear?" She asked me.

"Erm"

"I make the best in the country" She smiled.

"Yes please"

"Well then I'll just leave you two alone" She smiled before leaving.

"Come here" Edward said pulling me on the bed with him.

He scooted over and I slid down next to him and nestled in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me being carefully not to tug at his drip wires.

"Are you alright love"

"I am now" I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head as I rose up and down on his chest as he breathed in and out. I rested my hand on his chest being careful not to touch his stomach. His hand was on top of mine and he played with the ring around my finger. We just lay there for what seemed like ages, not quite sure what to say to each other. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes love"

I hesitated a bit but then found the courage to speak.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about love, none of this was your fault" he whispered kissing the top of my head.

I knew he would say that and it didn't matter how many times I replayed what happened around in my head it was still my fault. If I hadn't have shouted at Jacob and pissed him off then he wouldn't have pulled the trigger.

"It is Edward, If I hadn't have wound him up then he would have shot you" I said looking into his eyes.

"Bella, Jacob was unstable, he could have shot anyone, me, your farther or yo.." He paused and gritted his teeth.

"Bella, when I heard the shots I thought that was it, I thought that he had shot you and at that moment my whole life just came crashing down around me like it had did once before. I wanted and willed Jake to shoot me because I knew that I could not live without you and then he did. When he pulled the trigger and fired at me, I was happy. I was happy because I knew that I would die with you, happy because we could finally rest in peace together and be with our child, but then when Jake dropped to the floor and when you turned around my happiness turned into horror. I was so relieved that you weren't hurt but I was scared because I knew that I would probably die and I would have to leave you." He admitted through the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

"All those times I thought about ending my own life, and now I had the chance to die, I didn't want it. I didn't want to die. I stayed awake for you Bella, not because you asked me to, it was because I refused to give up, and I refused to leave you. I lost you once Bella, I could and would never do it again." He cried.

I scooted up to his face and wiped his tears with my fingers then kissed him with all the love I had inside of me to try and calm him down. I felt horrible, and I felt sorry for anybody who had to go through what my Edward went though. Being awake through it all, wondering if you were going to die or not, counting down the seconds to your last breath. Luckily for me I didn't have to experience that because I was unconscious thought all off my accident. I didn't have any words for him and I couldn't trust my voice as I was shaking just thinking about it so I just stoked his hair as he wept on my shoulder, after a few minutes his breathing came back to normal.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"For what?"

"For weeping like a girl" He quietly laughed.

"It takes a brave man to cry, Edward" I whispered.

I could see the doubt in his eyes and I could see him judging himself and his life right before me.

"Look at me" I said lifting his face to mine "You are an amazing, brave and unbelievable man. I love every stand of hair on your hair and all the way down to the tips of your toes. You give me the strength to carry on everyday in this crazy word and no matter what life throws at us we will keep fighting because we belong together, I can't imagine my life without yo..."

My lips were around his before I could finish. He pulled me close to him and kissed me with so much passion his heart monitor was beeping widely out of control. It didn't seem to bother him as our tongues found each other. The electricity surging thought me was too much to take, it let like I was going to spontaneously combust any second. We both pulled back for highly needed air.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you so god damn much you have no idea" He smirked.

"Oh I think I do" I smiled back.

"Visitors are not allowed on patient's bed" A voice said pulling us apart.

We both looked at the door and I was greeted with a stern look from a nurse who held a strong posture, there wasn't a single crease in her uniform or a single hair out of place in her neatly wrapped bun. I turned back to Edward who was rolling his eyes as he noticed her to.

"Actually she's not a visitor, she's a patient too" Edward smirked.

I tried not to laugh but failed miserably. I covered my hand with my mouth and pretended to clear my through to muffle the laugh.

"I see" She said obviously not amused by Edward comment "Then why isn't the patient in her room?"

The friendly nurse Patricia came in just in time so Edward couldn't make another sarcastic comment.

"Here we go my lad and me lady a nice cup of tea" She said placing the drinks tray on the side table.

"Nurse Shillington did you know that there was another patient in here" The horrible nurse asked Pat.

"Well yes I did darling why is something the matter?"

"Nurse Shillington my name is Nurse Barker not darling and yes Mr. Cullen is not suppose to have visitors yet" She scolded her.

Edward and I didn't move an inch as they spoke.

"Well then if I would have known that then I would never have let this happen" Pat defended herself.

I couldn't help but smirk at Pat's attempt at lying. For some strange reason I knew that she knew that Edward wasn't allowed guest but she let me see him anyway.

"That's no excuse, you should have checked with me or, Dr Cullen first" She scolded her again.

I couldn't help but notice the twinkle of light in the horrible nurses eyes when she said Carlisle name either.

"You know what your right" Pat said slapping her forehead. "I better get Dr Cullen up here so he can tell me some more things that I don't know, and maybe I'll tell him some things, I don't know things that he doesn't know as well." She smirked.

I watched as the colour drained from the horrible nurse's face, it only took a second then she blushed the brightest shade red possible.

"That won't be necessary Nurse Shillington, just erm, remember next time" she said then quickly left.

Edward burst into laughter then winched because it hurt his stomach.

"What was that about?" He managed to push out.

"Oh nothing" Pat smiled. "Let's just say that mechanical bitch won't bother you anymore" She laughed.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me. Patricia seemed so nice and she had a wicked sense of humour that I couldn't help but laugh at. After watching the horrible nurses reaction to what Pat had said it was obvious to me what had taken place. The horrible nurse must have had a crush or something on Carlisle because I had the same twinkle in my eyes and shared the same blush as her every time I was with Edward.

"I'll leave you be pets" Pat winked at us before closing the door behind her.

"Do you know where's she's from" I asked Edward.

"Ireland, somewhere in England" He replied.

I was close when I thought that she was European. I wondered why she that far away from home.

"I wonder why she lives in America" I whispered.

"Because she fell in love" He whispered back kissing my cheek.

"What?"

"She told me that she fell in love with an American man, so she left her home, her family, her country and moved over here to be with him"

That sounded so romantic I only thought things like that happened in movies but I guess that it can happened in really life to. Hearing her story brought a smile to my face, even thought I have only met Patricia a few minutes ago I seemed to like her and just hearing her story made me like her even more.

"It just showed that no matter where you come from or how many obstacles that are in your way, love will never have no boundaries" He smiled.

He was right the amount of heartache and obstacles that Edward and I have being though is unbelievable but each new day we face it head on and each day we pull thought it together.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered breaking my thoughts.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

I pulled myself away from him and picking up the cups of teas from the tray. I handed one to Edward and I sat up next to him and took a slip. A smile crept on his face as he took a sip of his tea and swirled it around his mouth.

"I think from now on I'm going to become a tea man" He chuckled.

I smiled and continued to drink my tea, I wasn't going to try and understand what he meant by that. After a few minutes we both finished our tea, and I must admit it was the best tasting tea I've ever had. I took Edwards cup and placed it back on the tray with my own. I was definitely going to ask for another one before I left here I thought to myself.

"Come here love" He smirked.

I sat back down on the bed and he took my hands into his.

"I have to talk to you about something" He whispered nervously.

I didn't like it when he was nervous because it made me nervous and paranoid.

"Okay" I whispered looking down to scared to look into his eyes.

"Well, I've been thinking about for a while now" He whispered again.

He let go of one of my hands and cupped my face with it.

"Look at me" he whispered.

He pulled my face up to meet his gaze and I was relieved to find nothing but happiness and love. We both smiled symmetrically and there was a slight paused before he spoke.

"Marry me Bella"


	24. The Wrath Of Hades

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE– THE WRATH OF HADES**

**BELLA POV**

It had been nearly two weeks now since the incident with Jacob. Thirteen days to be precise and counting. I was discharged from hospital two days after the first time I was allowed to see Edward. Dr Callahan was satisfied that my heart had returned back to normal but I was told to rest and not to do anything too physical to the point where I would put too much strain on my heart for at least a month, just to make sure.

Edward was still in hospital, recovering too quickly if you ask me. Carlisle said that he should be able to return home by the end of the week which made me so happy. Since I was discharged from the hospital I have not left Edwards side. The only time I do leave is when I get dragged out by the nurses at the end of the day. I hated leaving him but he insisted that I returned home to rest. Home as in Edwards house, even thought I had made amends with my farther I decided to stay at Edwards house because I wasn't ready to return back to my father's house, and besides I was really looking forward to getting my own place with Edward.

Edward was never alone he always had somebody in his room. One day Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I were all squeezed into his room and we were all fighting to get near Edward. All of us apart from Edward for now had to give statements to the police about the events of what happened. Emmett thankfully wasn't charges with anything because he acted in self defence and thanks to my dad none of this went on his record. Billy was devastated with what had happened but doesn't blame Emmett or any of us for his son's actions. Charlie and Billy have been best friends for years but these last few weeks Charlie has become Billy's rock. I didn't blame Billy for any of this that's why I didn't resent my farther for spending all his time with him.

My dad eventually plucked up the courage to speak to Edward face to face. After I waited outside Edwards's room for thirty minutes my father came out flushed but with a grin on his face. Neither Edward nor my father never did tell me what their conversation was about but they seemed friends again so I just took it as a good thing.

Today was Saturday and by the time flashing on Edwards's alarm clock it told me that it was 7.30 in the morning. I sat upright in his queen size bed and looked around his bedroom. I hated leaving him in that hospital every night and I hated waking up alone every morning. Waking up, being the biggest understatement of the year because I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. This past week had being really stressful and exhausting, I always felt tired and I seem to be forcing myself to get up in the morning sometimes because I have no energy at all. I have been taking the medication that I was prescribed but on more than one occasion I found myself being violently sick so I stopped taking them a few days ago. Just as I thought about it my stomach started to do summersaults. I covered my hand with my mouth and hurled towards the bathroom.

I ran into Edwards's on-suite and reached the toilet just in time to spew my guts up. I rested my head on the cold seat before I flushed the chain and stood back up. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash. The dark circles under my eyes stood out like a sore thumb, the bruise had nearly vanished leaving just a faint yellow smear on my cheekbone. I took the brace off my wrist the other day after Carlisle examined it. The blackness from where I had fractured it had now turned purple so it was a sign of getting better. It still hurt sometimes if I did sharp quick movements but I didn't let it bother me. Carlisle told me to keep the brace on until it was fully healed but I refused because I kept catching it on things and it kept itching me, and besides I had more important things to worry about then my stupid wrist.

I didn't even bother to brush my hair I just wrapped it up in a messy bun. I splashed my face with cold water then dried myself.

"Bella, are you awake" Esme said gently tapping the door.

"Just go in" Emmett squealed in excitement.

"Behave" Esme scolded him.

"I'm excited man" He squealed back to her.

I walked out the bathroom.

"Come in" I said.

Emmett burst in the door with a huge and I mean huge grin on his face, it was almost scary.

"What's going on" I nervously asked.

He crept up to me in slow motion like they do in cartoons with his hands behind his back.

"SURPRISE!" He said handing me a white envelope.

"What's this?" I asked confused taking it from him.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT" He squealed like a child.

I examined the front and it read _Miss Isabella Swan_ in big letters with signature postage stamps on. I knew what it was straight away it was my conformation letter from Dartmouth that I had been waiting for.

"How did you get this?"

"I sin your farther at the store and he gave it to me to give to you" Esme perked up.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT" Emmett boomed again.

"Here I wanted you to have this" She said handing me another envelope.

I received it and read the name on the front. _Mr. Edward Cullen._

"What's this?"

"Well Emmett had said that Edward wanted to apply to Dartmouth but with everything that had happened he never had the chance to do it so I took the liberty to do it for him" Esme said.

I knew straight away that Edward must have been accepted because his conformation letter came quickly, Emmett, Edward and I only had that conversation about Dartmouth not even two weeks ago.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT" Emmett squealed again.

"I thought that you should be the one to give it to him" Esme continued.

"OPEN IT, OPEN IT" Emmett squealed even higher.

"Oh Emmett calm down" Esme smiled.

"Rose and Alice got in so it's just you two now" Emmett grinned widely.

I stared at the two envelopes in my hands and smiled weakly to Emmett.

"I want to wait until we are together" I smiled.

I felt bad for making his huge grin disappear.

"Oh what, come on don't leave me hanging in suspense" He moaned.

"Emmett she wants to wait for Edward" Esme told him.

"But I have to know so I can start planning wild parties and..." He froze realising that his mom was standing next to him.

"I mean we need to plan, study groups and ..." He said tiring to recover.

Esme crossed her arms and lifted one eye brow up.

"Hehe" Emmett said batting his eyelids like a child.

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of me.

"Keep wishing" Emse said pointing to my door.

Emmett held his head in shame and pouted before dragging his feet out. I smiled after Esme then she closed the door behind her.

I sat on the bed and held the envelopes close to me not quite sure what to do with myself or how to feel. I looked down upon my ring and smiled thinking back to when Edward had asked me to marry him again. We had decided to get married in a few months time, we didn't want a big wedding but when Alice and Rose found out they didn't want it any other way then a big lavishing wedding with hundreds of guest and the whole shebang. Edward and I gave up in the end so we decided to let them two take care of everything. As my eyes moved across the envelopes everything became such a blur I didn't know if I was now coming or going anymore.

Before I met Edward I was planning to leave school, go to college get a good career then have a family after. But then I met Edward and things just sort of happened like me becoming pregnant and I planned to marry him therefore my life was different, I was going to start a family then maybe start a career afterwards. But then after the accident I lost my baby and Edward so I was back to square one, finishing school, going to college, get a career blah blah blah. Now it's back with Edward, marrying him and now possible going to college. The only thing missing was...

I felt all the blood drain from my face I was that still on the bed the envelopes slid out of my hands and onto the floor.

"No..." I whispered to myself.

I snapped out of my trance and ran to my belonging to search for my planner.

"For god's sake" I cursed throwing everything out of my boxes.

I searched through all my things and let out a sigh of relief when I found my planner. I quickly flicked through the pages until I got to the dates I was looking for. I added the days up in my head and when I got the answer I started adding them up again. I must have done it a hundred times and a hundred times I got the same answer.

I was late...

I started to hyperventilate and my heart was racing I didn't realise it at first but all this time I had being holding my breath. I managed to let out a huge breath and I closed my eyes to concentrate on taking little breathes. What the hell was I going to do? I screamed in my head. I had so many emotions surging through me I didn't know which one to concentrate on. Happy, sad, joy, scared and most of all shear fear over whelmed me. Why I didn't know, I never felt fear last time this happened to me so why should I fear it now. I had to know for sure, I had to know if I was pregnant.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white cashmere sweater from my boxes before I pulled myself up. I quickly got dressed and pulled on a black leather jacket and slipped into my white ugg boots. I grabbed my car keys and my purse from the side and scooped up the envelopes off the floor before I left. I quickly made my way down stairs being careful not to trip up.

"Bella dear are you having breakfast" Esme said popping her head out the kitchen as I got to the bottom floor.

"Sorry Esme I'm going to see Edward, ill grab something from the hospital canteen"

"Make sure you do dear" she smiled.

I nodded back and smiled before I left. I walked pasted Edwards's car which was brought back the day of the incident by Jasper and headed straight to my truck that I had picked up during last week. I placed the envelopes on the passenger side then I began the drive to the hospital.

I made a quick detour and pulled up in front of a drugstore. I jumped out my truck and headed inside straight to the isle of the female section. I quickly found what I was searching for and grabbed two packs which held two individual tests inside. I walked to the queue and waited inline.

"Bella" I head a familiar voice

Oh god! I knew the voice straight away. I turned in the direction and was greeted by bright blue eyes.

"It's so good to see you" He pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Mike" I said pulling away.

"You look, great" He smiled eyeing me up and down.

"I've been better" I said moving up the queue.

"So what have you been up to so far, since you left school?"

"Mike it's only been about three weeks" I reminded him.

"Oh right, god seems like years already" He beamed.

I moved up the queue and held the test behind my folded arms. Why is this queue so slow! I screamed in my head.

"So have you been accepted to any colleges yet" He grinned wide.

"Um, yeah I received my Dartmouth letter today but I haven't opened it yet" I told him.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor as the queue began to move and then came to a stop again.

"Have you decided to go for Harvard or Yale" I asked to keep his eyes occupied.

"Hey don't forget Dartmouth as well" He smirked. "I don't no yet I think I am going to go for Yale"

Thank god! I smiled inwards.

"Or maybe Dartmouth" He winked at me.

Maybe not I grunted to myself. There was one more lady in front of me and I prayed that Mike would go before I was served.

"Maybe" I replied making it sound more like I had finished talking to him so he would get the hint.

"So, what have you been up to" he asked.

So much for luck I was next to be served. I sighed and placed my pregnancy tests on the counter as soon as I did, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The cashier gawked at me through her glasses as if I just brought a gun or something. Mike was also silent next to me but I wasn't in the mood for either of their actions.

"Can I pay or are you just going to gawk at me!" I snapped at her.

My outburst brought her out of her trance then she rung it up on the till.

"$23.38"

I threw a twenty and a five at her and collected my items. Mike was still frozen at the counter with his mouth hanging open.

"Well I think that answers you question to you what I have been up to" I said before leaving.

I didn't care about my change I just wanted to get the hell out of there. I entered the parking lot and climbed back into my truck and placed my tests on the passenger side before I took off towards the hospital.

I pulled up outside a few minutes after. I parked up and climbed out taking the tests and envelopes with me. I made my way to the hospital entrance then to the reception.

"Bathroom please" I asked the receptionist.

"Down the hall, take a right its left first door on the right."

"Thanks"

I followed her direction and came to halt outside the bathroom. I took in a deep breath the entered locking the door behind me. I was so nervous I didn't even think I could go to the toilet let alone pee on four sticks. I knew this would be a dip test thing so I grabbed a spare hospital container and decided the best way was to do one test at a time.

After I did my business I sat the container down on the toilet lid and I opened the first packet. I carefully pulled out two tests and opened the lid to one of them. Before I dipped it in the container my hand started to shake. I set the test back down and stood up and went to the sink. I washed my hands and shook them out in front of me to stop the shake. Why the hell was I so scared? I wasn't this scared last time? Why was it different now?

I leaned up against the counted and took in a deep breath before returning back to the tests. As I was about to dip the first stick in again I stalled again. I groaned inward then dropped the stick yet again. I sat on the floor pulling at my hair as I argued with myself it was like there were two people in my head. Pessimistic Bella and Optimistic Bella.

What if I am pregnant? So, what if you are you have being pregnant before? But everything has being planned out now. So things change all the time, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Edward is just getting his life back on track with college and everything? You are Edwards's life and everything about you including your baby is Edwards's life. Edward would be mad? He wasn't mad before so why would he be mad now? I'm scared to have baby? Because you lost your first one?

Hearing my own argument made everything so clear which made the tears roll down my cheeks. I was scared because I didn't want to ruin the future that was now planned out for Edward and me. I was scared to be pregnant again because I could not go through the heartache and the pain again of loosing another child. I wanted this child so badly that it hurt to even think about it, I wanted to be with Edward and my children for the rest of my life and not forget about the child I had lost. The child I never got to see, never got to hold, never got to comfort. I closed my exhausted eyes and just sat there on the floor for ages sobbing. It only took a split second for the darkness to devour me and I slipped into that very same the dream, the dream I had the day of the accident, the day I lost my baby.

I opened my eyes to the sound of my mother's voice calling to me. I tried not to trip on the tiny little flowers that pulled at my white dress as I made my way over to a white bench. She looked so radiant sitting there in her flowing white knee length dress. How long have I yearned to see that smile again, to hear her call my name.

"Mommy" I whispered.

My voice sounded angelic almost musical. Studying my mother more closely the sight took my breath away. It was not me that whispered before it was the whispers of a small child that was cradled in the arms of my mother. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She had long reddish brown hair that sparkled bronze steaks as the sun beamed off her pale white skin. Her white dress flowed down her tiny frame that left just enough room for her tiny feet to peek out at the bottom.

"Mommy" She whispered again.

She didn't even move her lips it was like she was talking to me in my head. I passed a tall oak tree that was situated at the side of the bench and sat down next to them.

"Isabella, my baby" my mother cooed.

If I had any tears to shred they would have came out then but they never did. The warmth and happiness in her heart radiated off of her and on to me.

"Mom" I cried tearless sobs.

This must be heaven because this is how I often pictured my mother. She was safe, happy and waiting for me to join her in the afterlife.

"I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you to sweetheart" she replied in my thoughts.

Hearing her voice sent waves of happiness though out my body. I looked down into this child's chocolate brown eyes that glistened like diamonds.

"My baby" I whispered as she reached out for her.

I took her into my arms and held her for the first time. I gently kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent of wild flowers. I pulled her close to my chest and rocked her back and forth as I smiled to my mother.

"How long have you been waiting"

"To long my child, to long" she replied with a smile.

Those few words answered my thoughts. This was heaven and my mother had waited for me. I couldn't help but feel joy that I was finally reunited with my mother and I was holding my daughter in my arms for the first time. My mother would no longer have to wait she would free to leave this bench and continue on to whatever lied beyond this moment.

One thing I knew for sure was that I was not going to move from this bench because now it was my turn to wait, to wait for my beloved Edward.

"Thank you for waiting" I whispered.

She smiled and held her arms out for her grandchild. As much as I didn't want to let her go she slipped out of my arms effortless.

"I'm not done yet my child" she whispered.

"Mother what..." I tried to speak but my voice was covered by a loud scream.

I covered my ears with my palms and squeezed my eyes shut as the screams got louder.

"Mom" I cried

I felt myself slide off the bench and fall to my knees. I rocked myself back and forth and pressed hard onto my ears that felt like they were going to burst. My head was spinning and my body started aching. I wasn't until I lifted my head up that I realised that the scream were coming from me. This can't be heaven, I felt like my whole body was on fire and I was being tortured beyond belief. Was this hell? Was I being punished?

"MOM!" I screamed looking around.

My mother had disappeared along with my child as everything around me was getting darker. I watched as the oak tree withered away and the flowers turned to weeds. It was like everything was fast forwarding before my eyes. I flopped to the side and curled up into a ball as the darkness devoured me once again.

"Excuse me, are you ok in there" Someone said, then came a few knocks.

My eyes flew open and I found myself curled up into a ball back in the hospital bathroom.

"Yeah" I said in a croaky voice.

A few seconds I heard footsteps walk away from the door. I sat there for a moment thinking back to my dream then somehow a huge smile crept on my face to the realisation of it. Believe what you wish but all this time I thought that that had being a dream but now I truly believed that at that moment I was in heaven. My mother was waiting for and so was my child. They were happy and not in pain or misery, they had no worries, no heartache. They were truly happy and free. If heaven truly existed then hell must exists as well bringing me to my conclusion. I had died that day of the accident and I got a glimpse of heaven but only to be ripped out of it from Hades and pulled back here to earth, to hell.

Pain, heartache, misery, suffering, you name it we feel it. Murders, rapists, psycho, the world was full of them which was why I truly believed that this, the world we live in is hell. But every now and then an angel is sent down to give us a taste of what lies ahead for us and my angel was Edward. I knew my child was safe, warm and happy in wherever she was and that gave me the strength to pull myself up. I didn't care what my future held, school, college, family, children it didn't matter as long as I spent it with Edward.

I decided to try again I didn't no how long I was out for so I threw away the contents of the container and tried again. After a while I finally did my business again and placed it back on the toilet lid. I picked up the stick and smiled as I dipped it in this time without shaky hands. I put the lid back on the stick and placed it down on the counter and proceeded with the next stick. I placed that one down next to the first one and I waited for one or two lines to appear.

Time seemed to stand still as the fluid absorbed up the stick I didn't move an inch and I held my breath as the sticks mirrored each other identically and there it was...


	25. Complete

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR - COMPLETE**

**EDWARD POV**

"Good morning Edward"

My eyes slowly crept open to see Patricia staring at me with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Morning Patricia" I smiled sitting up.

The pain in my stomach wasn't that bad anymore it still hurt but it was comfortable enough for me to sit up. The drips and catheters in my arms had now been removed and I was allowed to walk around freely without dragging a pole with a fluid bag attached to it around with me.

"Did you sleep well me lad" She said handing me the cup.

"I did thank you" I said before taking a sip of my tea.

"Good good" She said opening the blinds for me. "Are we expecting my lady any time soon" she asked.

I smiled because Patricia referred to Bella and her lady now which made her sound cute. Patricia and I have become close over the past following week or so. She always brings me tea in the mornings and she always insists on seeing Bella every time she's here. I have even had the pleasure of meeting her husband which at first became a shock to me when she brought him in just to meet me. He was charming and exactly like her from appearance to personality so it wasn't hard to guess why they had fallen madly in love with each other in the first place.

"What time is it" I asked taking another sip.

"Quarter to nine" She informed me.

I stalled before swallowing. Bella usually came earlier that this so why wasn't she here now? She must have slept in I told myself.

"She's probably slept in" I guessed.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure, me lady doesn't need her beauty sleep because she beautiful already" She smiled.

"I defiantly will agree with you on that" I smiled back.

"So you're getting out of here soon aren't you?"

"I think so"

"Will you miss me?" She pouted.

"Of course I will and your tea" I laughed chugging the last bit back.

Patricia was one of the nicest people I have ever had the pleasure to meet and I defiantly would pay her back for all her kindness to me and Bella, even if it was just a bouquet of flowers at least it was something.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it" She laughed. "I'll leave you be then pet, let me know when me lady shows up" She smiled.

"Will do" I said before she left.

I stood up and placed my cup on the side and stretched my arms around my head and yawned loudly. I winched as my stomach stretched with it. I walked over and grabbed my clothes and a towel from my bag that my mother so kindly packed last week. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a grey long sleeved polo neck shirt before walking into my on-suit. I took a quick shower and dried myself then carefully got dressed being carefully encase my clothes tugged at my bandages.

"Edward" I head a shout.

I finished quickly then entered my room again. Emmett was stood in my room with a humongous grin on his face.

"Well" he said coming over and hugging me.

"Well what?" I said pulling away.

"Did you get in?" He beamed again.

"Get in what?" I stared at him confused.

"Don't play stupid, did Bella get in?" He squealed.

"Did Bella get in what?"

"I know what you doing, your messing with me aren't you" He joked.

He crept passed me as I rolled my eyes and walked to my bed.

"Bella, come out come out wherever you are" He said creeping in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Where is she?" He asked coming back out confused.

"You need to lay of the morphine Em" I laughed.

"Seriously just tell me, did you get in or not?"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I asked seriously this time.

"Wait" He shook his head all playfulness gone. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked getting a bit frustrated.

"You haven't seen Bella?

"No" I quietly said.

"You mean she hasn't been here" He asked again.

"Em" I huffed,

"She left our house like" He said looking at his watch "like an hour and a half ago"

I wasn't in the mood for games and he would seriously pay for it if he was messing with me.

"What" I said sounded more like a question.

"She left about an hour and a half ago, she told mom that she was coming straight here" He informed me.

I knew from the sound of his voice that he wasn't messing with me. Then the panic started to set in, I knew Bella was late this morning, and I knew something was wrong I could feel it, but what could I do?

"Edward calm down, she's probably at the store or something"

Emmett was not helping, I felt my teeth start to clench and my fists started to tense up.

"Edward stop, you're getting yourself wound up for no reason" Emmett said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Find her!" I growled.

He nodded then left my side and was out the door immediately. Where the hell could she be? What could have happened to her? She could have taken or What if she had been run over? What if her truck broke down and she was stranded? What if she was lying in a ditch somewhere?

I pulled at my hair at my stupid thoughts or maybe she did just go to the store? Or maybe she went home to talk to her dad before she came here and I was getting wound up over nothing. Just then my phone buzzed in my bag. I quickly ran to it and pulled it out. I looked at the caller id before I flipped it up.

"Take to me Emmett" I said.

"No sign of her thought the hospital, I'm just walking thought the parking lot now" He informed me.

"Keep looking, and call around" I said.

I didn't know why I didn't think of it before but I could just call her.

"Em I'm going to try and call her"

"Don't bother" He answered suddenly.

"Why"

"Because she hasn't got her phone on her"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm looking at it right now"

"What!"

"It's in her truck with her purse, her trucks in the hospital parking lot"

"Okay" I said, now feeling so god damn confused.

"I'm coming back up" He said before hanging up.

I flipped my phone down and threw it on the top of my bag before turning to the window. I was so confused I didn't know what to think if she was in the hospital then why didn't she pass Emmett on the way down?

"Hi" came a faint whisper.

I spun around to the sound of her voice and gasped a sigh of relief. She stood awkwardly in the doorway biting her lip. She was holding two envelopes but my eyes were glued to hers. She had red puffy marks under her eyes and I could still see faint crystals in them.

"Bella!" I whispered literally running to her side.

I pulled her close to me so I could feel the warmth of her body against mine.

"Bella you have me so worried"

"Why?" she asked baffled.

Her voice cracked which gave my conformation that she had either been upset or had being crying.

"Emmett was..." I paused "It doesn't matter" I said kissing the top of her head.

I didn't want talk about things that didn't matter I wanted to find out why she was upset.

"Come here" I said closing the door.

I pulled her to the bed and sat her down. I sat next to her and took her face in my hands.

"Bella love what's wrong?"

She didn't say anything instead she looked down to her hands but I pulled her face back up to look at me.

"It's nothing" She whispered.

"Bella, I hate seeing you like this, please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded with her.

She didn't say anything so I knew that there was something wrong.

"Are you tired?" I asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

She shook her head. I knew that she wouldn't tell me or at least not yet so I tried to guess it out of her.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head again.

"Have you been crying?" She nodded her head.

This only brought sadness to me, I couldn't stand seeing Bella upset but I didn't have a clue what it was. She was completely normal yesterday and the past few weeks so something must have happened this morning to make her get like this. Just then she cleared her throat.

"There's something I have to tell you" She whispered making her voice crack again.

Her voice made me crumble inside and my body started to shake a little.

"FINALLY" Emmett shouted bursting in the room.

"For god sake" I cursed under my breath.

I dropped my hands from her face and huffed inwards. She took my hand back into hers and gave a faint smile.

"Em, could you give us a minuet" I asked.

"No way, you guys have all the time in the world to be together I want to know now!" He boomed.

"Know what?" I snapped.

"This is for you" Bella smiled handing me a white envelope.

I sighed inwards and look it from her hands. The name was addressed to me, I wasn't expecting anything so I had no clue what it was.

"Read it out loud!" Emmett squealed.

I rolled my eyes and opened it slowly pulling out the letter inside. I started reading it to myself.

"Out loud!" Emmett beamed again.

I rolled my eyes and did as I was asked or rather told.

"Dear, Mr Cullen we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted" I paused then carried on "At Dartmouth "I whispered at the end.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett shouted jumping up and down.

"Is this for real" I asked shocked.

"Yeah baby, mom applied on behalf of you a few weeks ago"

My eyes were on Bella who was grinning widely at me so I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Congratulations" she whispered before kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah congratulations bro" Emmett said pulling me off the bed into a hug.

"This is going to rock!" He squealed picking my up in a bear hug.

"Put me down you big ape" I laughed.

"I got to ring mom" He said putting me down and pulling his phone out his pocket.

I sat back down next to Bella and took her hands into mine again.

"What did you want to tell me love" I whispered quietly so Emmett wouldn't hear.

She half smiled at me and I could see her on the verge of tears now.

"I got in" She whispered.

I was surprised at what she said and then I thought back to seeing two envelopes in her hands.

"Congratulations love" I whispered with a smile.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her as she pulled away.

"He got in!" Emmett beamed on the phone.

I could hear my mother's screamed on the other end of the phone which made me smile even more.

"Oh hang on" he paused "Did you get in Bella"

She nodded at him.

"Yeah she did too" He said into the phone again.

More screams filled the other end of the receiver.

"Ok, I will, bye" Emmett said putting the phone down.

"Man this is the best day ever" He beamed putting his phone away.

"Congratulations sis" he said picking her up off the bed and hugging her.

"Thanks" she said before he let her go.

"Well I'm off to tell the others see you later" he squealed before he left the room.

I pulled Bella close to me but she pulled away from me covering her mouth with her hand.

"Love, what's wro..." Before I could finish she flew off the bed and into the bathroom. I quickly ran to her side and knelt down beside her as she puked in the toilet.

"Bella Love what's wrong" I asked as panic filtered through out my body.

I rubbed circles with my fingertips around her back as she puked her guts up in the toilet bowl.

"Can I have some water please" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course love"

I left her side and hurried to my bedside table and poured her some water, as I turned back around I froze in place. The only thing to move was my fingers that were around the plastic see-through cup which caused the cup to slip from my hands and bounce off the floor. That couldn't have been what she had wanted to tell me because on the bed lay her envelope untouched, unmarked and unopened.

I had seen Bella like this before and I remembered every day I sin her like it, just like it was yesterday. She couldn't be... Could she?

I didn't even notice Bella enter the room until she was standing right in front of me.

"Bella" I whispered. My voice was no more than a whispered.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back as the tears fell down her cheeks.

She looked down at her feet but I couldn't help but notice the sadness that filled her eyes and I couldn't help the outburst that came out of me either.

"Why the FUCK are you sorry for!"

She jumped at my voice, I didn't mean to shout or to curse but I felt like it was necessary. Did she not know what she meant to me? Did she not know how I felt before about having a child with her? Had she been completely brainwashed within the last few hours or something? Was I the only one not taking morphine between Bella and Emmett?

"Is it true?"

I didn't take my eyes off her and I didn't make any moves to touch her either. She looked down at her feet again and she slowly nodded.

"Tell me" I asked.

She looked back up at my question.

"Tell me with words" I told her.

She paused and blinked a few tears. I couldn't stand seeing her like this and I felt like such an arsehole to be this hard on her but I had to know, I had to have her speak the words. To make this fantasy, these dreams of having a child with her become a reality.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered.

One single tear slid down my face at her words. A single tear that represented the one emotion that filled me from head to toe and that was happiness. I had lost my baby before and that baby would never be forgotten but now I had the chance to prove to myself, to Bella and to the world that once again I was able to achieve something. To show the world that I was created for a purpose and that purpose was to love this angel before my eyes and to love and comfort a child I never got the chance to do so long ago. At that moment I wrapped my arms around her and slid to the ground with her.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but I just needed you to admit it"

More tears were forming in my eyes as rocked with her back and forth on the floor.

"I needed you to tell me that you were having my child that we were finally going to be complete" I wept in her hair.

I held and pulled her close as I repeatedly kissed the top of her head. Cursing inward at myself for shouting at her.

"You're not mad" She whimpered.

I took her face in my hands and pulled her face to mine.

"I love you so much Bella you are my love, my angel, and my life. God you don't know how happy I am right now after what you have just told me." I smiled.

She smiled and I kissed her with all the love I had inside of me. This woman, this goddess between my arms had no idea how easily she could have tore my heart to pieces. Every inch of my heart, mind body and soul was hers, forever and always.

"Why didn't you tell me" I whispered after pulling back for air.

"I don't know, I started to tell you then Emmett came in and then you was all excited about college and Emmett was so excited and, I don't know I just chickened out, I guess" She admitted.

"Bella, this was so much more important than college" I whispered stoking her hair.

"I know I'm sorry" She whispered again.

"How are you feeling, are you happy" I asked.

"Scared, but ecstatic at the same time but I'm happy that your happy with it" She admitted.

"Bella I have been waiting for this day for so long, it almost came as a shock to me when you told me" I squeezed her tightly.

"You and be both" She perked up.

I couldn't help the little laugh that came out of me.

"What are we going to do with you" I smirked.

"Yeah what are we going to do with me now" She sarcastically said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't exactly go to college now can I "She said.

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I picked up the envelope off the bed and held it up for her.

"May I "I asked.

She smiled and sat on the bed before I opened it for her.

"Yes you can" I smiled seeing the big fat we are pleased to inform you bit.

Her eyes widened and she took the letter off me. She re read it over and over again to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. A smile slowly crept on her face but it soon disappeared.

"Edward, seriously what are we going to do?"

I sat on the bed next to her and pulled her down so that this time we were lying down. She nestled in my chest as I stroked her hair.

"Don't worry love, we will figure something out" I reassured her kissing the top of her head.

"Edward I can't go to college with a baby" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"We could take turns" I smiled at my own thought then soon realised that I said it out loud.

"What?"

"I mean like we could both go to college and you could take time off to have our baby, then after we could somehow make schedules then take turns looking after him or her... Or both"

I laughed as her eyes widened at my last words. I know the idea sounded stupid but I tried to think of a way for both of us to go to college because a stable career and a job was the most important thing, financially I mean. I didn't want my child to want for anything and I wanted to give them and Bella the best because they only deserved the best.

"That could work, or you can go to college and ill stay home with the baby" She smiled widely.

A strange feeling of jealously slowly crept up on me which made me smile.

"Or you could go to college and I could stay home with the baby" I teased her.

She pulled at my top and brought her lips to mine.

"Or we could both stay home with the baby" She whispered on my lips sending shivers down my spine.

She had a point I mean we were alright financially at the moment. I still had my very large saving fund thanks to my mom and dad and that could keep us for at least a year or maybe even more if we spent it wisely until we were both ready go to college. This idea seemed appealing to me but still it was just an idea until we both sat down and discussed it with each other and both our parents.

"Or babies" I whispered back to her lips.

Her eyes widened for a moment which made me smile against her lips.

"I Like the sound of that" She whispered.

I kissed her with all the love I had inside of me, the woman of my life, the angel in my heaven and the mother of my child.


	26. Surprise

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE – SURPRISE**

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward" I head a whisper.

My eyes fluttered open. Bella was fast asleep in my arms in the hospital bed with a soft smile on her face. I looked around for the culprit who called me and I found her.

"How are you doing pet" Patricia said.

I couldn't get this huge smile off myself, I felt like it was permanently glued on.

"I'm absolutely fine" I smiled looking down at the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"I see me lady made it here then" she winked towards Bella.

"As always" I smiled back. "What time is it?"

"Almost one o'clock" she informed me.

We both must have fallen asleep. I rubbed my eyes with my free and quietly yawned.

"Sorry to wake you pet, but you're farther on his way up" she told me.

"Don't apologise and thank you"

"How about a nice..."

"I thought you would never ask" I interrupted her.

She smiled and quietly left. I didn't want to wake my Bella up she looked so tired but I knew that we would have to tell Carlisle about the baby as soon as possible. Better yet we needed to tell her farther.

I have never told Bella about what her farther and I spoke about because there wasn't really much to tell. He apologised a thousand times and explained why he did what he did. I had hard time into believing him a first and I knew that I couldn't forgive him straight away. I didn't care what he had done to me, he could have done it a thousand times over and it wouldn't have bothered me the slightest, but I could never forgive him for betraying Bella's trust and making her unhappy. I would hate any person for eternity if they had my Bella unhappy. I suppose looking back now, especially today of all days after what I found out, that I couldn't really blame him in a way because I suppose now if I had a daughter I would just be as over protected as he was. He only tried to do what was best for her, even though it was the wrong choice. Seeing this through a fathers eyes now I understood that if it was my daughter or son I would go to the ends of the earth to make sure that they were happy and that they were protected from crazy people in this world like the sort of person he thought I was. I didn't really know how much Bella had forgiven him or even if she had forgiven him yet but as long as Bella was happy then I was happy.

She moved in my arms and her lips slightly parted. My eyes were fixated on her lips and I couldn't help but attack them. I gently kissed her bottom lip and gently pulled it with my teeth. She giggled against my lips but she still kept her eyes closed. I shook my head with my teeth still holding on her bottom lid and growled like a tiger. She giggled even louder then shifted so her arms were around the back of my neck. I let go of her lip and she went to kiss my lips but she missed and kissed my chin instead. I chuckled with her and growled like a tiger again as I planted quick kissed down her neck. She giggled even loud and tried to squirm away from my grip but I only held her tighter.

"Stop!" She cried through her laughter.

I stopped and lifted my head up to meet hers.

"Ticklish are we" I teased her.

"Very" She replied before kissing me.

"Er Hum" Someone cleared their throat.

I pulled away from her but kept a firm grip so she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Dad" I nodded.

"Good afternoon, Edward, Bella" He nodded at both of us.

Bella pulled herself from my grip and I let go so we could both sit up.

"Good news son, it looks like your stats are clear, the antibiotics are working nicely so you should be able to go home, tomorrow or tonight if you would like"

"Is that even a question" I smirked at him.

Bella was that excited she couldn't sit still.

"Well I just need to check the stitching around you're wound and apply new dressing then discharge you" he smiled again.

"Thanks dad"

"You're welcome son, I'm glad you're making a steady recover"

I took Bella's hand and arched my eyebrows and nodded towards my farther. She knew what I was implying so she took a deep breath.

"Bella, how is that medication going" he asked her.

She looked down and blushed.

"Um, I actually stopped taking them a few days ago" She whispered.

This was new to me.

"And why's that" Carlisle asked with furred eyebrows.

"They kept making me sick" She whispered.

Putting two and two together I knew now that maybe it wasn't the medication that was making her sick which yet again put a huge grin on my face.

"One of the side effects is vomiting and dizzy spells" he told himself.

I couldn't take it any more I had to tell him otherwise I would have just burst.

"Actually I don't think that's why she was being sick" I perked up.

He looked at me strangely and then to Bella

"Bella" He ushered for her to explain.

I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me. I had to hear it again, if she only knew the effect it had on me everything I thought about her words over and over again in my head. If it was up to me id make her repeat it every day just to make sure that I hadn't dreamed it.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered.

I felt the giddiness come back, I felt like jumping up and down on my bed and running around the hospital screaming it in people's faces. I felt like a kid a Christmas time or id just found out I had won the lottery. I didn't even notice the look on Carlisle's face because I was too absorbed in my own feelings.

"Well..." He said crossing his arms.

He didn't have an expression on his face which worried my slightly then all of a sudden I sin a row of perfect white teeth as he grinned widely.

"It's about time" he laughed.

Bella relaxed next to me and I stood up.

"Come here" He ginned pulling me into a hug. "I'm proud of you son" He whispered tapping my back.

"Thanks farther" I whispered pulling away.

"Come here" He said to a teary Bella.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother" He said pulling away.

Hearing this only made her eyes fill up more. I wanted to rip her from his grip and scold him for making her cry but her tears came from happiness and joy, nothing more.

"Well I guess that apartment will come in handy again" He smiled pulling away.

Apartment what apartment?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"The apartment I gave you" he looked at me gone out.

Just then it clicked and I gasped. Of course why haven't I thought of it sooner? I wanted to punch myself in the face but I went for a slap on the head. My mother and farther had brought, Emmett, Jasper and myself an apartment ages ago for us to stay in when we went to college. But after Bella first got pregnant they had given it to us so we could start a family in there. How could I have forgotten about it? I have never seen the apartment myself but Carlisle said that it wasn't that far away from Dartmouth because Emmett, Jasper and I use to talk about going to Dartmouth when we were a kid that's why they had brought it close to there. Apparently it had three huge bedrooms and let's face it, they had Emmett, Jasper and myself in mind when they first purchased the property so I knew it was going to big enough. At that moment more ideas came flooding into my head but which option to take?

Bella smiled at me and I could see that she wanted to do back flips.

"Dad, I don't no what to say" I whispered.

"Well it's still yours if you want it?"

"Yes" Bella shouted a bit too loudly and blushed at the same time.

"Well than, that's sorted" He smiled.

"Ah, Dr Cullen, it's very nice to see you" Patricia said entering with two cups of tea.

"Nurse Shillington, what a pleasure" Carlisle said back.

I pulled Bella but my side and wrapped my arm around her waist. Patricia set the two cups down on the table and stood with my father who was still grinning widely.

"Would you like a cup of tea Dr Cullen" she asked.

"No thank you, but I think this occasion could use a bottle of champagne" He smirked.

"What's the occasion?"

I nodded and smiled at him to give him permission to tell her.

"Well I just found out I'm going to be a grandfather" He smiled.

Not a camera in the world was as powerful enough to capture the expression on her face.

"ARGH!" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air. We all winched from the sound of her voice.

"CONGRADULATIONS" She screamed again running over to us.

She pulled us both into a hug and kissed us both on the cheek.

"Congratulation" she told us again.

I didn't realise it at first but she started sobbing frantically as she pulled away.

"ARGH!" She screamed again.

Bella and I both laughed at her outburst.

"I'm, so happy for you two" She said wiping her tears away.

"Thank you" We both said at the same time.

"Oh my god I've got to tell everyone, I've got to tell the whole of Ireland"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I didn't mind her telling everyone even if she did manage to tell the whole of Ireland which was highly unlikely I didn't care, I wanted her to tell the whole world.

"Well, I think we should leave these two alone" Carlisle said pulling her away. "Edward I'll be back with the paperwork and new bandages momentarily" He told me.

"Oh shit yeah you're leaving aren't you" Pat perked up.

"I'm afraid so" I laughed.

"Well, please keep me posted won't you"

"Of course we will" I replied hugging her again.

I pulled back and she took both mine and Bella's hand into her own.

"You two are going to be great parents, you were brought together for a reason and never for a single day forget that reason. Take each day as it comes, take each step forward as it comes and remember to always take that step together" She smiled.

So few words, had a lifetime of meaning. Bella and I were brought together by love and that love would never disappear, with every new day came new obstacles in life but if we faced those obstacles together then our love and everything else would only get stronger each day for the rest of eternity.

"Thank you so much, for all of your kindness, for everything" I smiled kissing her on the hand.

"And for my amazing tea" She laughed.

"That too" I laughed with her.

"Right ill leave you to it the pets" She smiled before leaving with Carlisle.

I was about to pull Bella into a hug but she quickly disappeared from my grip and ran over to the table.

"What's wrong" I asked.

She turned around with a cup of tea to her lips and she smiled widely. I couldn't help but laugh at her childish grin it was like she had just picked up a gold bar or was given the last candy bar on earth.

"What?" She grinned at me.

I shook my head and quietly laughed under my breath.

"You're shocking" I smiled as she took a sip.

An hour later and I was stitched, wrapped and ready to go home. I collected my things and walked out the hospital room and I didn't look back. Well I did just to give Patricia one last hug but that was about it. I walked with Bella glued to my side all the way out of the hospital and to her truck. I opened the passenger side door and threw my bag onto the seat and held my hand out for her.

"My lady" I smiled using Patricia's name for her.

"No way, you're not in the physical condition to drive yet" She teased walking around the driver's side.

I smirked and climbed in the passenger side. I didn't argue with her because she had that stubborn look on her face. She climbed in the driver's side a few seconds later.

"Buckle up please" She grinned using my line on her.

I smiled again and we both buckled up then she began the drive home. Bella was a slow driver, way to slow driver if you ask me so I didn't worry about her driving skills to much.

About ten, fifteen minutes later she pulled up outside my house. I climbed out taking my bag with me then she met me around my side. I pulled her close to my side as we ascended the steps and into the front door.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped and Bella did as well. My family and friends where all stood in the living room wearing party hats and blowing party blowers.

"What the..." I tried to say.

"SURPRISE!" The all shouted again.

This time loud bangs erupted from their party poppers and confetti swirled around Bella and me.

"Welcome home son" My mom greeted me with a big hug.

"Mom, you didn't have to..." I protested.

"Don't be silly" She shushed me.

I gave Bella a look, a look to say did you have anything to do with this. She blushed crimson red, shook her head and grinned widely. She let out a little laugh before she walked into the living room, giving me a big fat yes she did know about it.

"Here let me take that" Mom said taking my bag from me.

"Edward!" Alice squealed bouncing over to me.

I hugged her then pulled away only to receive a hug from every body else.

"So what's this for?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Well, it's sort of a welcome home party for you and, a congratulations on going to college party" Alice squealed.

I went straight to Bella's side and took her had into mine. Well being as everyone was here there wasn't a better time to inform them that this was also a congratulations on your new baby party as well. Bella took a huge breath in and I leant down to her ear.

"Its ok love, I'll tell them" I whispered before kissing her crimson cheeks.

I wasn't going to let Bella speak knowing how uncomfortable she was while so many eyes were watching her and besides I wanted to say it for myself.

"We have something to tell you" I spoke.

Every body's eyes were on us, I could feel the heat of Bella's cheeks radiate off my shoulder which made me start to blush.

"You didn't really get in did you" Emmett gasped with his mouth hanging open.

"Shhh" Esme tapped him on the shoulder. "Go on son" She nodded.

"We are having a baby" I smiled.

The whole room was silent.

"What, what, WHAT, WHAT!" Everybody said at the same time.

The silence only lasted a split second longer until the whole room was filled with screams.

"ARGH!"

I had to cover my ear with my free hand because it was so loud. The next thing I know I lost Bella though the crowd that was now surrounding us. Everybody hugged each other at the same time which caused just one big hug with Bella and I trapped in the middle. I couldn't move and we stayed like it for a good few minutes until everybody started to let go of each other. Rose, Alice and Esme were wiping all there tears away as they wept.

"Congratulations" Jasper said shaking my hand.

"Thanks"

Emmett pushed past him and picked me up in the air.

"Em, my stomach" I winched.

"Sorry" He said putting me down.

"I'm so proud of you son" Esme hugged me again.

"Thanks mom"

"And Bella I'm so happy" She grinned hugging Bella.

"Oh my god, now we have to celebrate" Alice squealed. "Emmett, music" She told him. "Jasper drinks" She pointed to him. "Esme Food"

"Foods in the kitchen" Esme informed her.

"Great, let's celebrate" Alice squealed before bursting into another scream of excitement.


	27. Forever Hearts

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX – FOREVER HEARTS**

**EDWARD POV**

I pulled Bella into the kitchen as the party got underway. Esme was right there was food in here and plenty of it.

"Are you hungry love" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"Extremely" She grinned.

We both grabbed some food, Bella wolfed it down as quickly as I did. I've missed my mother's cooking so much because let's face it hospital food sucked.

"I still can't believe it" Rose said coming into the kitchen. "I'm going to be the best aunty ever!" She squealed.

I suppose she was right in a way because she had been Bella's best friend since she was a child, so I suppose Alice was also going to be an aunty as well. I laughed at my own thoughts and continued to eat.

"So what are you going to call it" Rose beamed.

Bella laughed and I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"Rose, we have only just found out today" Bella told her.

"So" Rose moaned.

"And we don't even know what it is yet" Bella said again.

"So, it doesn't hurt to plan ahead I've already chosen my baby names" She smiled.

"Good choice, I wouldn't leave it up to Emmett" I laughed at her.

"Who said I was going to have a baby with Emmett" she huffed.

"Oh, I no you are" I laughed.

Rose and Emmett were inseparable just like Alice and Jasper and me and Bella.

"Aww" she said before she giggled to herself.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I can just picture a baby Emmett running around, or a little me" She squealed. "I'm going to brush her hair every day and put pink ribbons in it" She squealed again.

Bella and I both laughed.

"Aww, I want to hug him" She smiled running back out the kitchen.

Yep, defiantly inseparable. Bella came to my side and I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Just then I heard the front door open. I bent my head to the side and looked down the hallway to notice my dad come through the front door along with, Charlie.

"Darling, let me take that for you" Esme greeted them taking their coats.

"Thank you dear" Carlisle added.

"Charlie, so glad you could make it" Esme hugged him.

Bella stiffened in my grip but I rubbed her arms to try and calm her down.

"It's alright love, we will tell him together" I whispered to comfort her.

I nodded to my mother and motioned my head to Charlie then back at the kitchen.

"Would you like to come through to the kitchen Charlie" My mom asked.

Carlisle joined the party in the living room as mom ushered for Charlie to come to the kitchen. I loosened my grip from her but held her hand tightly as my mother left a few seconds after.

"Hey Bells, Edward" He nodded.

"Mr Swan..."

"Please call me Charlie" he insisted.

"Charlie there is something we would like you to tell you..."

I didn't want Bella to have to say it but it was stuck I my own throat. This was going to be harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Let me guess I'm going to be a grandfather"

Or not.

"Dad, how?" Bella perked up.

"I remember the first time and besides your absolutely glowing Bella" He answered.

I must admit his answer was a big fat blow to the face, I hadn't expected him to take it this calmly, and it seemed strange to me now that I hadn't noticed this glow he talked about.

"Are you not mad?" Bella asked.

"Bella, I told you before I only want what's best for you, if you are happy then I am happy and besides I'm not getting any younger so why not have a few grandchildren" He laughed.

"Congratulations" He said holding his hand out for me.

I shook it then he pulled Bella in to a hug.

"I love you kiddo" He whispered.

"Love you to dad" She smiled before he left to follow the noise to the party.

"Well that went well" I smirked.

"Too well" She replied.

Maybe Bella was right, he somehow was a changed man and I didn't give him enough credit for it. I spun her around and stood her out in front of me to examine her. I felt rather jealous that I didn't notice this so called glow.

"What are you doing?" She questioned me.

"Nothing" I pouted finding nothing.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose shouted at the same time.

I felt the feeling of jealously weep through me again. I wanted her all by myself I didn't want to share her with my party guests.

"Follow me" I whispered.

I pulled her with me and snuck into the hallway and quietly crept to the stairs. She giggled behind me which made me giggle to. I stalled just before the stairs and waited for the right moment until everybody's backs was turned and I bolted up the stairs. We ran to my room and I quietly closed the door behind me.

Not a second later I pulled her into my arms and our lips found each other. Her legs locked around my waist as her hands found the back of my head. I spun her around and gently pushed her up against the door causing a soft thud. I brushed my tongue against the bottom of her lip and her lips parted giving me entry to her tongue. Volt of electricity surged through me as cheeks became hot against mine.

I spun her back around and slowly walked her to the bed then carefully lowered her down. I climbed on top of her then I brought my lips from her mouth and trailed down her neck. She trembled against my touch and she began to pull at my hair making me quietly moan in excitement.

I lifted her sweater up and I kissed all the way her neck to her chest then finally stopping at her stomach. I closed my eyes and kissed her stomach making it last longer than all the other kisses. The kiss was not for Bella it was for my child, the child that I could not wait to see, the child I could not wait to hold. I pulled back from my trance and looked up to Bella's face and there it was, this glow that I was searching for. She was radiant her face was glowing, it was like I could see the blush actually appear in her cheeks one pigmentation at a time. She was absolutely breath takingly beautiful. She smiled and her eyes were full of happiness, love and most of all hope.

Hope that this would be it for us that no more bad things would happen to us, hope that from now on everything would be normal, and hope that we would watch our children grow up happy and healthy. We would grow old and grey together then one night we would lie together, hold hands and fall into an endless slumber.

I lowered her sweater and brought myself up to her face. I kissed her gently on the nose and cuddled her for ages not wanting this beautiful angel in my arms to disappear.

"Have you thought about any baby names" I asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really" She whispered.

"What boys names do you like" I asked.

"Sebastian" She perked up.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Isn't Sebastian's that crab from the little mermaid" I laughed.

"Yeah but I like it"

"Ok, if you like it then I like it, I suppose I could deal with it"

"What if it's a girl" She asked.

I thought about it for a second then thought back to just a few minutes ago.

"Hope" I whispered.

She was quiet for a moment and I could see that she was considering this.

"Hope" she paused "I love it"

"I'm glad" I whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Hope Renee Cullen" She whispered.

"That's nice"

I liked how she used her mother's name.

"No it doesn't sound right. Hope Renee Esme Cullen" She corrected herself.

Again I like the idea of using both our mothers' names.

"How about you put them two names together?" I told her.

"Renee and Esme, Renesmee, yeah I like it" she smiled "Hope Renesmee Cullen"

"No something else is missing" I told her.

It didn't feel right it felt like it needed something else, an extra name maybe.

"Patricia" Bella smiled. "Hope, Renesmee, Patricia, Cullen"

"That actually sounds perfect" I whispered before kissing her.

"Hey are you guys in there?" Jasper banged on the door.

I groaned inwards, cant I have more than five minutes alone with my love.

"Alice is going to go on a rampage if you guys don't get your butts down here" He said again.

"Were coming" I shouted.

"We will discuss the boy names later" I smiled.

I kissed her before I took her hand and lead her out my room and back down stairs. We entered the living room where the party was still in full swing. I pulled Bella down on the sofa and onto my lap.

"So have you guys given any thought about what you're going to do?" Rose asked jumping down on the sofa next to us.

"We have talked about it but we still haven't decided" Bella perked up.

"Are you both going to college?" She asked.

"We don't know yet" I told her kissing Bella's head. "We have got a place to stay near Dartmouth so it is still an option to go to college if we want to" I finished.

"Yeah thanks bro I was looking forward to that" Emmett moaned sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa.

I guess mom and dad must have already told him about the apartment therefore he was still sour about it.

"You will have to get another place" I laughed at him.

"I don't want to get another place, I want that place it's huge" He moaned again.

"Have you seen it?"

"Dad took me down there a few months ago" He said.

"So what will you do, I mean if you do both go to college" Rose perked up.

"We will have to find some way to rearrange our schedules so one of us is always home when the baby needs us" Bella whispered quietly.

I was starting to hate my brilliant idea now because that would mean that we were either too busy with college or too busy with the baby to even see each other and I didn't want that.

"Do you know how many parties and how many people we could fit in that place" Emmett moaned about the apartment again.

Rose huffed then all of a sudden her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She tried to hide it but she didn't fool me.

"Well, it's a shame that you had nobody else living with you then isn't it" She said looking around the room pretended not to have said anything.

What was she tiring to get at?

"Oh my god and have you seen the decor it's like something out of cribs" Emmett moaned again.

"What do you mean?" I asked Rose.

"Well if you have someone else living with you then that would be an extra pair of hands and it would help the college situation a lot better wouldn't it" She smiled.

She had a point I haven't thought about this idea about living with someone else but who? Unless she was implying herself and Emmett.

"Rose are you serious" Bella asked.

"I know we should live together" Emmett perked up.

The whole room was quiet and the only sounds in the room were coming from the stereo.

"You're a bit late Em" Rose laughed.

I turned to Bella who shared the same wondering expression on her face as me. I couldn't let my friends and family move in with us. They had their own lives to lead I couldn't let Bella, myself of our child be a burden on them.

"Sorry Rose but I can't ask you to do this..." I told Rose.

"You're not asking me I'm telling you" She replied.

"No" I told her again.

"Okay just here me out" Rose began. "One, we're all going to Dartmouth anyway. Two, the apartment is near Dartmouth. Three, when you have the baby we will all be here for it so you wouldn't need to worry about studying or spending time together. Four, you won't be a burden on us because where family and that's what family does, help each other. Five when we graduated we can go our separate ways then, well not too separate because I'm going to buy a house right next door to you and Six , please, please, pretty please let me live with you" She batted her eyelashes.

I have never heard Rosalie talk so much, at one point I though her head was going to fall off due to loss of oxygen. After hearing everything she said I must admit she was right, and it was a pretty good idea but still it was only an idea.

"Well if you two are moving in with them, then we are moving in as well" Alice perked up.

"Are we?" Jasper replied sounding like a question.

"See, another set of hands "Rose grinned wide

My eyes were straight on Bella and yet again wonder and confusion was on her face.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

I didn't know what to think I knew it was a generous offer and I knew it would seem ungrateful of me for not accepting but still I secretly agreed to everything Rose had said. I was going to leave it up to Bella because as long as Bella was happy I didn't care where I lived or who I lived with.

"I'm happy with whatever decision you choose to make" I said before I kissed her on the head.

"I'll think about it and thank you" Bella said turning back to Rose who had a huge grin on her face.

"It was a good idea thought wasn't it" Rose grinned chuffed with herself.

"Hey I said it" Emmett perked up.

"No you didn't" Rose replied.

I pulled Bella even closer to me and smiled as our lips touched. Jasper came in a few seconds later and popped open a bottle of champagne. He poured it in some glasses minus myself and Bella of course and just poured use some juice.

"A toast" He said raiding his glass.

"Edward will you do the honours" He asked.

I wasn't very good at speeches or toasts but what the hell. Bella shuffled off my lap and I stood back up and turned to face my family and friends.

"Speech, speech, speech" They all chanted.

I smiled and raised my glass.

"A toast, to the future" I smirked at my lame speech.

"BOOOO!" Emmett shouted.

"A toast to good health" I smirked again

"Get off the stage that speech was shi..." Emmett laughed then paused before he swore.

He looked at Esme and batted his eyelashes to her.

"Hehe" He said while she smirked at him.

"Ok, ok" I paused. "We are all here for a reason" I started thinking back to Patricia's words in the hospital "And that reason, is love and friendship. From today we take the next step into the future and when we do take that step, we will all take each other's hands and step together. I have been blessed with a wonderful family, fantastic friends and an amazing woman. You are all the reason why I am standing here today. I push though each day because I know that I have something worth fighting for" I smiled towards them all.

"My family" I said raising my glass to my mother, father and brothers.

"My friends" I said raising the glass to Rose, Alice and Charlie.

"And at last but no means least, my life" I said raising it to Bella and my unborn child.

"It doesn't matter who you are or where you come from if you live in a suburb like Forks, a big city like Seattle or a county like Ireland" I smiled when they had all had confused looks on their faces except from Bella.

"Our hearts will find each other and our hearts will remain the same forever, so a toast to the future, a toast to friendship and a toast to love"

All the girls were wiping tears from their eyes including Bella which made me walk back over to her. I set my glass down on the table and I pulled her up.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

I took her hand into mind then I felt another hand clasp my free hand. Charlie was holding my other hand then Rose grabbed his hand followed by Emmett grabbing her hand, then Alice and Jasper then finally my mother and Farther.

I guess my speech had more effect on them then I thought. I turned back and looked into the eyes of my love, my angel and I smiled. This was the time to step, to step together into the future and continue to help each other on our journey through life and to love each other at our best and at our worst. Our destinies and our future together, start's now...

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... xX THE END Xx ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _


	28. Author's Notes

I would like to take this time to thank each and every one of you who has followed Edward and Bella's journey throughout both Surburban Hearts and The City Of Hearts.

My love and appreciation goes out to you all.

May they finally live in peace, untill i decided to do a trilogy :D

Please check out my others strories: The Vault Of Solitude and my new story Blood Fued.

Thank you to everybody who had R&R and please continue to do so.

Look to the future and peace be with you all.

Untill we meet again.

Lilmizzvenom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
